corazon de hielo y fuego
by HannyuW.F.L
Summary: Lucy desaparece un dia entero y los chicos ya no saben qu hacer para sacarla de su mente que pasara cuando descubran lo que sienten por ella y mas cuando descubran que hay otra persona que siento lo mismo natsu x lucy x gray
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 ¿que es lo que pasa en mi cabeza?

* * *

-waaaaaa q aburrido esta todo por aca no crees gray – exclamo natsu basicamente recostado en la barra-

-todo es tu culpa si no fuera pq siempre nos metemos en problemas por tu culpa Lucy erza y Wendy no nos habrían dejado aca botados

-maldito acaso quieres decir q yo empiezo siempre a pelear contigo-dijo natsu ya levantado y con su puño en llamas q iva directo a la cara de gray , una pelea había empezando nuevamente

Justo en ese momento gray se dio cuenta de la hora sabia que tenia que ir a recoger algo muy importante y que ese lugar cerraría sino se apresuraba a llegar antes de las 4—lo siento natsu esta vez te dejo colgado necesito ir a recoger algo nos vemos—dijo muy fríamente al salir casi corriendo

-hey – le hablo natsu cuando estaba a pocos metros de que saliera del gremio- a donde vas –

-lo siento debo ir a recoger un libro

-un libro? tu… - comenzó a burlarse Natsu sin embargo Gray no tenia la minima intención de ponerle atención asi que simplemte le contesto con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojo q a natsu le parecio de lo mas raro- ni que le interesara en lo mas minimo lo que ese cubo dehielo hiciera—susurro con cierto enojo en suspalabras

-sabes me costo mucho encontrarlo se que Lucy lo busca desde ya hace mucho tiempo y creo q estará feliz si se lo … si alguien se lo regalara creo que seria un detalle muy lindo—fue imposible para el ocultar ese rubor en sus mejillas , sin embaergo tenia la suerte de que Natsu fuera tan despistado que no se dio cuenta que era eso Lucy era una amiga mas y no la podía ver como algo mas o si…. No le importaba solo salio corriendo para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta del tono rosado de sus mejillas

Hey Natsu – le hablo la dulce y hermosa Mira—a quien esperas? oye y happy no lo eh visto en todo el dia

Resulta que Lucy erza fueron a relajarse a las aguas termales y accidentalmente raptaron a Wendy sin que Charle se diera cuenta asi que Happy y ella decidieron salir

Ohhh ya veo y Gray a donde iva tan apurado

Dijo que por un libro un libro que Lucy tanto quiere la verdad no lo entendí sabes ella es MI compañera desde hace mucho tiempo—dijo resaltando el MI en la oración—y nunca eh sabido que le gusta hacer yo….. ah q locuras digo jajaja sabes tal vez seria mejor que diera un paseo ya que no tengo nada que hacer, hariaun misión seria bueno para distraerme sin embargo nada es divertido sin Lucy

Solo prométeme que no te buscaras problemas sabes que el maestro se enojara mucho si lo haces y todos sabemos que si normalmente acompañado terminas destruyendo media ciudad solo podría ser peor

Si lo se lo se bah, si Lucy estuviera aquí…-susurro muy bajo aunque el increíble oído de Mira lo escucho

Salio del gremio lentamente caminando a el que le importaba lo que hiciera Gray nunca pensaba en lo mas minimo en lo que el hacia pues eso le venia dando igual sin embargo…dijo un poco cabizbajo el sabe lo que Lucy quiere y al darle el libro seguramente vera su sonrisa esa sonrisa será para el – se sorprendió mucho al notar sus pensamiento comenzó a reir

– de verdad que me hace mucho daño el estar solo y ya que Lucy ah sido la que últimamente siempre esta conmigo pues supongo que pienso mas en ella aunque ahora que pienso bien ella también ah pasado mucho tiempo con el también- la imagen de ayer llego a su cabeza ella había llegado al gremio con el sonriendo el uno al otro, no sabia por qué esa imagen lo hacia enojar tanto pero que hacia ella con ese maldita paleta helada

Que demonio—fue lo único que pudo decir cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba que hacia ahí justo debajo de la ventana de Lucy esa ventana por la que siempre entraba y la sorprendía era tan linda cuando se ponía roja jajaja comenzó a reír recordó su olor-vainilla tan dulce olor el olor de mi preciosa nakama—sonreía como niño pequeño y solo pensaba en abrazar como cada vez que triunfaban al terminar una misión

Ya saliendo de la librería Gray no sabia que hacer tenia el libro y quería dárselo de inmediato a Lucy pero para que molestarla no sabia si podía buscarla además por que pensaba tanto en eso en fin solo quería ver a su amiga feliz su nakama….. claro solo nakama siguió caminando sin tener una ruta en la cabeza sin embargo ya lo noto muy tarde en ese momento estaba frente a la casa de Lucy sin saber como llego ahí o por que tenia un tiempo que solo pensaba en ella

Suspiro y vio al cielo cuando noto algo un chico de cabello rosa que se encontraba en la venta de Lucy

Que demonios hace el acá quien le da derecho de meterse a la casa de mi hermosa…. Hermosa claro que si es la chica mas linda que se había cruzado en su mirada que se había mentido en su cabeza tan profundamente mi…. No lo creo pero lo desearía sonrio tal vez solo tal vez debería esperarla en su casa estaba apunto de entrar como tantas otras veces lo había hecho pero algo lo detuvo vio al chico peli rosa entrar y recordó como se ponía ella cuando los encontraba en su cuarto sin razón mmm será mejor que la espere fuera de su apartamento tal vez me deje entrar y solo esperare un rato no quiero que piense que la acoso algo

Mientras tanto el chico peli rosa ya estaba dentro algo decepcionado de que Lucy no estaba ahí esperaba entrar y encontrarla ahí que se enojara y lo intentara echar como siempre lo hacia pero no estaba ahí tal vez si la espero un poco pensó tal vez no creo que le moleste que me recueste en su cama siempre lo hago aunque siempre me golpea no importa me arriesgare

Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a detectar ese olor que le hacia sonreír ese olor que solo le pertenecía a Lucy provenía de su almohada de sus cobijas se metió entre las cobijas y comenzó a abrazar su almohada cuanto quería que ella estuviera ahí cuanto lo deseaba

-Lucy…. Fue lo único que dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse dormido meciéndose con el olor que lograba percibir

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche parece que las chicas se habían tardado un poco mas de lo planeado aunque Lucy quedo sumamente sorprendida cuando al llegar a su casa encontró justo afuera de su casa a un lindo chico de cabello azul y una marca de fairy tail en el pecho si ahí estaba Gray parece que se había quedado dormido recargado en la puerta Lucy soltó una risa tierna era la primera vez que chico nudista tenia algo de ropa, aun conservaba sus pantalones y una camisa de vestir que llevaba algo abierta además por primera vez no había allanado su casa sin embargo parece que tendría que moverlo para entrar

Hey Gray, despierta vamos por que no despiertas - suspiro al ver que no se movía se coloco en cunclillas y tomo su cara entre sus mano extrañamente Gray estaba un poco rojo para ese momento y Lucy solo lo movió levanto su cabeza y le dijo – Hey Gray estoy en casa que tal si me dejes entrar—comenzó a despertarse poco a poco y parpadeo un poco en su sueño veía a Lucy a los ojos y ella tenia su rostro entre sus manos justo cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que la realidad no era muy diferente de su sueño

Aaaaa—grito Gray lo sorprendio tener tan cerca a la chica de su sueño se levanto inmediatamente y un ruido sordo se oyó cayendo los 2 al piso permanecieron ahí lo que para ellos parecio una eternidad el encima de ella

- L L Lucy yo perdón….- dijo tartamudeando un poco avergonzado

-Ammm Gray que tal si te levantas el piso esta algo frio sabes

Gray no sabia que hacer ver sus labios tan cerca quería abrazarla besarla no podía soportarlo se levanta mas rojo que la sangre que salía de su brazo (espera un minuto cmo es que….. ¬¬) una vez mas Gray se había deshecho de sus ropas mágicamente (tan asi que ni yo me di ceunta ¬¬ stripper sumamente pro)

* * *

es el primer fanfic que escribo y bueno solo espero que alguien lo lea y comente lo que piensa por otro lado esto tiene que continuar aun hay mucha historia en mi cabeza y pues no quiero dejarla hast que tenga un buen final


	2. Chapter 2

Sin ropa y con la cara tan roja ni siquiera había sentido la sangre que escurría por su brazo

-Gray- grito algo asustada Lucy al ver la sangre no podía creerlo había acabado con miles de monstros sin siquiera pasarle algo pero un simple golpe le había sacado sangre era algo increíble (de verdad increíble O.o)

Apresurada abrió su casa y entro jalando del otro brazo a Gray no podía dejarlo irse así lo sentó en el sillón y fue por el botiquín verla así de preocupada por él lo hacia sentirse tan bien que incluso había olvidado la razón por la que estaba ahí fue entonces que sintió el ardor en el brazo un poco arriba del codo, parece ser que se había lastimado con la llave de la casa de Lucy al caer sobre ella, Lucy limpiaba la herida y ponía una venda para evitar q el llegara a infectar la herida

Muy bien ya esta – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – quieres algo de té, no digas que no o me molestare – volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tan linda que gray se sonrojo un poco como decirle que no a esos ojos a esa sonrisa fue entonces cuando lo recordó

El libro!1—Gray se levanto volado y corrió a la puerta fuera estaba la bolsa con el libro tirado—menos mal—suspiro y comenzó a reír entro nuevamente y le dio la bolsa a Lucy—toma yo yo espero que te guste

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par al ver ese libro que llevaba buscando por varias semanas—Gray que.. Que... puedo decir ... es... wooow gracias—lo abrazo tan felizmente que se colgó de sus cuello el no pudo evitar sonreír abrazarla y oler su cabello ese momento fue maravilloso para el

-quita tus heladas manos de ella estúpido copo de nieve—Natsu había despertado por el grito de emoción de Lucy y al abrir los ojos lo único que vio fue su sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Gray su enojo no era otro que el ver que el la tenia entre sus brazos porque los de ese idiota y no los de el—que acaso no entiendes ya te dije que no te le acerques tanto

Gray se giro y Lucy no veía su cara cuando le saco la lengua a Natsu en forma de burla eso no lo podía aceptar lanzo el primer golpe el cual Gray había esquivado perfectamente antes de recordar que Lucy estaba detrás de el no iva a permitir que le pasara algo fue el momento exacto en el que Natsu noto a quien iva a tocarle el golpe cuando con una expresión de dolor anticipado en el rostro Gray se metió entre el puño y la cara de Lucy

- como te atreves a casi lastimarla Natsu que te pasa peleas entre nosotros esta bien pero no tiene por que meterla a ella y si lo haces otra vez no dudare en partirte la cara

-si no te quitaras no pasaría nada

Así fue como la pelea continua hasta que Lucy harta comenzó a gritarles

-ya cálmense los llevo a empujones a la puerta y exigió que se salieran de su casa—a pelear a la calle además quiero descansar no es posible yo que pensaba que era un buen día sin gritos ni peleas y bah que puedo decir con ustedes 2 cerca eso es imposible largo!1

—parece que Lucy nos hecho por tu culpa estúpido

- mi culpa es tu culpa quien que te dijo que era buena idea eso de meterte a su casa e hielito

- meterme a su casa tu eras el que estaba ahí en su cama – Gray no para de pensar en eso algo que le había molestado mucho y no solo eso si no el hecho de que había interrumpido ese lindo momento—además se enojo mas por que te metiste como siempre sin permiso

-yo ... solo la esperaba todo estaba muy aburrido incluso happy me abandono hoy por andar tras charle todo el día

-eres simplemente un idiota

-cállate nudista almenas conservo mi ropa (eso crees…)

Salieron por el pasillo peleando y gritándose el uno al otro

No podía creerlo ni siquiera podía pasar un día sin que estos 2 tontos pelearan y aun peor en su casa pero aun mas importante que hacia Gray dormido en la entrada de su casa y Natsu que le pasa aparte de meterse sin permiso estaba en su cama—no importa ya mañana me hare cargo de arreglar este problema por hoy solo quiero dormir u.u—se cambio de ropa se metió a la cama y entonces sintió algo raro que se enredaba en sus piernas fue entonces cuando vio entre sus colchas estaba el chaleco de Natsu ahora que lo recuerda cuando se levanto no lo llevaba puesto – hay que se puede hacer con estos 2 chicos bien mañana les daré su ropa a Natsu y tal vez un buen coscorrón—fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente ya iva saliendo de su casa hacia el gremio cuando vio en su puerta una camisa cuyo dueño recordaba perfectamente un lindo chico de cabello azul—Gray y su manías parece que ya eran 2 los que la tienen tal vez es por juntarse tanto el uno con el otro—solo se rio y continuo su camino

Caminaba sin pensar en cosas concretas cuando a lo lejos vio a cierto chico cuya camisa llevaba en sus brazos

-Juvia cuantas veces debo decirte que no me esperes fuera de mi casa lo juro no me perderé de camino al gremio

-Pero Gray sama Juvia solo quería verlo

- Juvia entiende no me gusta que me acoses

-Pero Juvia no lo acosa Gay sama pero no soporto las ganas de verlo Juvia no soporta el dejar de verlo (maldita acosadora ¬¬)

-Juvia por favor me sigues cada día en el Gremio y de camino a mi casa e incluso te has colado dentro no podrías si quiera dejar de hacer eso, además por favor ahora tengo algo que hacer si no te importa…. Mira nos vemos en un rato en el gremio incluso te invitare algo de tomar pero solo si prometes no seguirme que te parece (yo tambien quiero que Gray me invite algo de tomar *¬* ok no ¬¬)

Juvia iva a comenzar a llorar cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar aceleradamente – Gray sama quiere invitarle algo de tomar a Juvia tal vez le dirá algo importante tal vez la abrace Juvia seria tan feliz si eso pasara tal vez incluso - a su mente llego la imagen de Gray besándola—kyyyyyyyyyyyyya ¡!1 - la sangre comenzó a salir por su nariz—(tu y tu pinche cine mental ¬¬)

Juvia se deshacía viendo todo esto en su mente sin notar que Gray seguía ahí que la veía raro y q comenzaba a alejarse fue entonces cuando la vio ahí para como toda una diablita con esa sonrisa picara que la caracterizaba que hacia ahí acaso lo estaba espiando fue entonces cuando se perdió en su sonrisa que no se dio cuenta que cerca estaba en ese momento ella de el

-hey Gray despierta le hizo señas con la mano pasándola de un lado al otro

Fue entonces cuando noto lo que llevaba en la otra mano el chaleco de Natsu se enojo tanto en ese momento y comenzó a pensar en miles de cosas por que lo tenia en sus manos acaso lo había usado ella, no tal vez solo lo traía de su casa, pero por que estaría en su casa acaso en cuanto se había separada de Natsu él se había regresado a casa de Lucy no entendía nada se enojaba sin pensar que había pasado acaso había pasado algo mas pensó en lo peor Lucy y Natsu estaban juntos…. Por eso el esperaba en su casa anoche y algo mas había pasado tal vez incluso ella misma le había quitado el chaleco

-porque traes eso en tus mano yo sabia que eras igual que todas pensé que eras diferente esto no puede ser es la primera vez que alguien en este lugar me…. – interesaba acaso esa era la palabra – simplemente aléjate de mi no quiero saber nada – ella tenia su mano extendida hacia el con algo que colgaba de su mano simplemente había querido darle su camisa

Justo en ese momento Gray había golpeado la mano de Lucy dejando a la chica estupefacta y con los ojos vidriosos, fue ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba recordó que desde el momento en que salían de la casa de Lucy , Natsu no llevaba el chaleco puesto

-yo yo Lucy lo siento perdóname – la chica solo había bajado la cabeza mirando al suelo había tirado ambas prendas al suelo y tenia sus manos pegadas a su pecho sobándose con una mano la otra

Así se ve aun mas linda, a Gray le latía el corazón como loco no quería causar eso pensó lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, - Perdón Lucy por favor perdóname—levanto la barbilla de Lucy con su mano y vio sus ojos llorosos que aun después de haber hecho lo que había hecho lo veían con ternura

-No te preocupes , pero duele un poco—no pudo evitar bajar otra vez la mirada

-perdóname hare lo que sea por tu perdón – Gray había tomado con la otra mano la mano de Lucy , y una vez mas levantaba su barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos y al verla sonreír no pudo contener el deseo de besarla no podía soportarlo se veía realmente hermosa, lentamente se acercaba a ella y ella no parecía hacer nada para alejarse de él, no podía resistirlo comenzaba a acercarla mas hacia el mismo…..y ella no mejoraba las cosas pues se estaba dejando llevar por el momento o eso parecía…

-Lucy….—dijo en un susurro, pues fue lo único que salió de su boca


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo mas largo de lo normal creo... pero bueno no encontraba donde cortarlo n.n capitulo dedicado **akari hiroyuki **me hizo feliz tu comentario :D pense que nadie habia leido mi historia :3

* * *

Su boca estaba tan cerca de la suya su respiración era calida e incluso sus mechones de cabello rosaban sus mejillas, el olor de Lucy era tan dulce como la vainilla combinado al suave olor que sus labios tenían , un olor a fresa que el estaba desesperado por probar

Un chico de cabello rosa observava desde lejos la escena no podía ser real no podía creelerlo ese maldito

-no te atrevas a tocarla – susurraba con enoja mientras apretaba los dientes – no te atrevas a tocarla Gray , ella es mi nakama , mi compañera , ella es simplemente mia—eso ultima casi lo había gritado el no sabia pq había tanto enojo en sus palabras el verla tan cerca de el, le hacia mal le provocaba un enojo indescriptible

Gray estaba a pocos milímetros de probar por primera vez los labios de Lucy la primera de muchas veces aunque era capaz de apostar que esos labios sabrían igual de maravilloso cada que los tocara ( yo tmb quiero probas los labios de Gray ok no….. ya me paresco a Juvia T_T)

De momento se oyo un estruendo y se vieron las llamas que no solo rodeaba las manos de el joven pelirosa sino todo su cuerpo

- eso el lo que pasa cuando intentas tocar a Lucy a mi Lucy—dijo en un susurro había estado apunto de besar a Lucy de tener su llabios de tenerla a ella—acaso no te dije que te alejaras de ella maldito nudista—esta vez grito para que Gray lo pudiera oir perfectamente, no quería que nadie se le acerca ella era suya y no se la iva a entregar a nadie – Lucy…- la miro de una manera tierna completamente diferente a aquella con la que miraba a Gray

Estuvo a punto de acariciar su mejilla y decirle algo pero fue inútil si quiera abrir la boca pues Gray ya le había regresado el golpe comenzando un batalla no como las que ellos solian hacer si no esta vez enserio Lucy incluso estaba preocupándose por ellos no quería que se lastimaran el uno al otro

-ya basta … por favor paren yaaa- Lucy se metio casi en medio de la pelea no quería verlos asi nunca antes lo había hecho y no quería que siguieran—por favor Natsu.. Gray… paren porfavor –

Una ráfaga de luz había golpeado a Lucy la cual callo completamente en el suelo pues no había puesto ningún esfuerzo en protegerse se eschucho su grito y solo fue en ese momento en el que Gray y Natsu se detuvieron observándolo que habían hecho el brazo de Lucy estaba quemado, Natsu y Gray corrieron de inmediato a su lado y Natsu siendo el primero enllegar a ella la tomo entre sus brazos

-Lucy porfavor responde Lucy – no sabía que hacer solo se le ocurrio llevarla al gremio alguien de ahí sabría que hacer

- Natsu cállate y apresurate debemos llevarla al gremio—parec euq e Gray había pensado lo mismo asi que ambos corrieron al gremio

- Mira ayuda por favor Lucy esta … Lucy- Natsu estaba realmente preocupado y se le veía en toda la cara

-Gray se le adelanto pues no había tiempo que perder le quito a Lucy de los brazos y la llebo directamente a laenfermeria

-Tranquilos chicos—dijo Mira para calmarlos – ella estará bien no se preocupen solo necesita descanzar estoy segura que fue solo el impacto ella es muy fuerte para que algo asi la derribe ustedes mas que nadie lo saben no es verdad

-ves lo que ocacionas maldito cerebro de cenizas

-callate estúpido cerebro congelado

-al menos yo no lastime a Lucy nunca le haría daño

- estas seguro de eso Gray…..

Natsu había dado en un punto bajo Gray recordó que hace poco había golpeado la mano de lucy bajo la mirada viendo su mano y vio que estaba lastimada tal vez no tanto como su brazo sin embargo tenia un no tan pequeño hematoma

-chicos ya !1 –grito Mirajane—para empezar no estoy segura si esta herida fue hecha por fuego o hielo…. Podría se de cualquiera y en vez de preocuparse por el responsable preocúpense por Lucy además dense de santos que Erza no esta aca saben lo que le haría si se entera de esto…..

Parecía que Mira la había invocado pues en ese momento Erza estaba entrando por la puerta del Gremio buscaba a su linda nee-chan la cual debía estar en perfectas condiciones considerando que había amenazado de muerte a Gray y Natsu con respecto a la seguridad de su linda Lucy—neechan

-Gray! Natsu! Donde están Luuuucy ya llegue :D

-Erza…. Llegas un poco antes no es verdad además normalmente va a casa y luego regresas

-Cana… ooo veras traje un pastel para compartirlo con Lucy y los demás…. Sabes donde esta Lucy…. no la veo por aca

-mmmm me parece que esta con Natsu y Gray en la enfermería parece que la hirieron durante una de sus peleas de niños peque….

Cana no pudo terminar la frase algo asustada por el aura que rodeaba a la Titania – mas le s vale que no sea grave o pagaran con su vida—casi destruyo la puerta de la enfermería al entrar tomando a los chicos de la bufando y collar de su cuellos antes de que escaparan al verla—que acaso no teníamos un trato con respecto a sus peleas y aun mas importante…- comenzó a verlos con cara de los voy a matar—crei que les había dicho algo con respecto a la seguridad de Lucy

Después de la explicación de ambos a para con Erza y Mira ella decidieron hablar con ambos por separado y pensaron en hablar con Natsu primero , en realida fue al azar pero bueno

E: asi que golpeaste a Gray…. Que raro no?—dijo algo sarcástica la titania

N: bueno si ya se pero esta vez tenia una razón si no se hubier acercado tanto a Lu….

M: jajaja –interrumpio Miraj—parece que el niño esta celoso…..

E: Natsu acaso te gusta mi nee-chan – esa cara de asesina apareció una vez mas en su rostro

N:Lu… Lucy… a mi…. – sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente del mismo color que su cabello—no lo se

M: jajaja quien diría… que Natsu se veria asi de lindo y que estaría celoso …..

N: y comono estarlo cuando ese idiota esta tomando algo que por derecho me pertenece algo que es mio pq lucy es ….

Un grolpe en su cabeza lo cayo instantáneamente E:tuyo….. Lucy no es un objeto idiota además solo ella decide con quien estar

M: Erza tiene razón veras Na….

Natsu interrumpio una vez mas con rabia en sus palabras—me encargado tanto tiempo de espantarle las moscas a Lucy como para que ese copo de nieve llegue y caiga directamente en sus labios…..

E:asi que por eso Lucy no había tenido "suerte" en el amor últimamente

M: eso esta mal Natsu sabes si le ´pidieras que saliera contigo seguramente lo haría

Erza noto el enojo de Natsu y comenzó a hablar algo burlonamente -claro que deberías hacerlo antes de que el… como le dicen en esa revista …. a cierto el príncipe de hielo te gane

Mira noto inmediatamente que Erza quería probar al Dragon—yo pensé que el dragon protejia a la princesa—lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo que hizo que Natsu comprendiera muchas cosas

Gray no había dejado sola a Lucy ni por un segundo no sabi por que Erza y Mira habían queridohablar con ellos por separado pero no le importaba nada mas en ese momento que esa bella chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama, el estaba sentado en el borde de la cama acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas conteniéndose a si mismo para no robarle un beso

-Hey hielito te toca

-No la dejes sola ni un momento chispita…. No se si fue tu culpa o mia … pero no quiero que le pase algo mas….—seguia acariciando su cabello y pasándolo por su dedos—duele tanto verte asi ….—esto ultimolo dijo tan suave que solo ell podría haberlo escuchado, se levanto y comenzó a caminar a donde estaban Erza y Mira

-yo nunca la ejare sola—dijo Natsu apretando los dientes por verlo asi con ella—ademas yo nunca me atrevería a hacerle algo como lo que tu hiciste yo pienso protejerla de todo….. incluso de ti

Gray siento una mejilla rodar por su mejilla simplemente siguió caminando el sabia perfectamente a lo que Natsu se referia pues no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza no le importaba si Lucy lo perdonaba el nunca lo haría

M: Gray…. Estas .. bien…..

E: que sucede Gray

G: de verdad lo siento yo…. Duele …. Saben pensar que esto es en parte mi culpa no megusta verla asi

E, M: awwwwwww n.n

E:no creo que seas tan tonto como Natsu para no saber por que te duele o si?

G:no, no lo soy soy consiente de cuanto la quiero se que no quiero que se idiota este cerca de ella o la alejen de mi y sobre todo no la quiero volver a ver lastimada….

M: Gray esto no es tu culpa y tranquiloya te dije que no es nada realmente solo necesita descanzar un poco no lo dije ya Lucy es fuerte y…

E: escúchame bien Gray yo no me opondré a nada pero si alguno de ustedes le hace algo mas a Lucy juro que pagaran con su vida…asi que…. Habla claro que planeas hacer

M:Natsu tal vez la invite a salir –Gray solo se quedo como asustado ante tal comentario—sabes es un tonto pero una vez que sabe lo que pasa sabe como actuar rápidamente, no le gusta perder el tiempo….

E: sabes….—una vez mas estas chicas comenzaban a probar lo que harian los chicos—no creo que ese Dragon deje ir tan rápido a la princesa….

M:erza tiene razón pero si quiere a Lucy tanto como dices…..—dejo incompleta la frase

G: de que hablas Mira ya la quiero mas que a cualquier cosa y no dejare queNatsu se lleve a la primer chica en la que me intereso de verdad a la chica que comienzo a am…

No pudo acompletar la palabra a pesar de que Miray Erza no necesitaron que eso sucediera para saber lo que seguía

-no me importa lo que tenga q hacer para rescatar a la princesa del Dragon—gray susurro

-tendra que matar al Dragon si quiere llegar a la princesa...—comenzo a decirNatsu mientrasse sentaba al lado de Lucy…

* * *

espero actualizar pronto o lo mas rapido posible... aunq normalmente escribo en mi escuela XD


	4. Chapter 4

**fairytail2012** gracias por tu comentario de verdad me hace feliz y ayudan a mi imaginacion n.n

* * *

Capitulo 4

Ella es mia

Natsu se había sentado en la orilla de la cama pero al tenerla tan cerca quiso tenerla aun mas cerca de él se recostó junto a ella y la abrazo  
-Lucy... Mi Lucy no voy a dejar q alguien mas te tenga ten eso por seguro no me importa lo q tenga q hacer no te daré a nadie eres mía y de nadie mas  
-q sucedió Natsu q le pasa a Lucy-Happy había entrado -además q haces acostado junto a Lucy bueno en su casa es normal pero acá...  
-sabes Happy el pervertido de hielo y yo la lastimamos pero desde hoy no dejare que se le acerque mas  
-no quieres q la lastime o es acaso q te gggggggusta  
Natsu se sonrojo y sobrio a Lucy-un poco de ambas Happy un poco de ambas pero Mira y Erza dicen q si la quiero debo decírselo  
-ay ellas tienen razón  
-la quiero Happy y quiero tenerla siempre a mi lado  
Natsu la abrazaba por la cintura recostado a su lado se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla te quiero Lucy no me dejes nunca

En otro lado Gray había salido del gremio para despejarse un poco fue cuando una voz familiar le dijo  
-Gray...tu ropa-Lisana estaba llegando de una misión con Elfman  
-waaaa -Gray levaba solamente sus boxers negros se puso su ropa q estaba tirada a un lado de el Lisana solo se reía de el  
-donde esta Lucy Y Natsu y Happy  
-están en la enfermería  
-que! Lucy esta bien q le hicieron fue culpa de Natsu seguramente fue así nunca actúa con cuidado  
-en realidad fue culpa de los 2 peleábamos y Lucy trato de detenernos y todo salió mal  
Ambos se quedaron pensando sin decir nada hasta q la chica rompió el silencio  
-Gray cuando se lo dirás a Lucy  
-q de q hablas decirle que  
-decirle que la quieres... Porque así es o no es verdad  
-seamos sinceros Lisana no soy el único en su vida y en dado caso menos si es en su corazón no soy único en su corazón  
-si eso es verdad al principio estaba celosa de ella me lo llevaba a todos lados alejándolo de ella pero solo hablaba de ella  
- en dado caso el siempre esta con ella no la deja sola y ella tampoco se aleja de el  
-dolo tienes q esforzarte  
-acaso quieres q la aleje de el para q lo recuperes  
-podría ser además tu también ganarías  
-nunca lo haría por esas razones  
-era broma Gray jeje - le sonrió-aun si lo hicieras él nunca me vera como algo mas solo soy su amiga además...yo ya salgo con alguien n.n  
-eso es nuevo y bueno

Gray entro nuevamente no quería dejar a Lucy sola con el tonto ese  
-hey chispita...  
Lucyyyyy salió corriendo de la enfermería Lucy no  
Estaba ni Natsu ni Happy la ventana estaba abierta y no había señales de los chicos y el gato  
-Erza Mira... Lucy no esta Natsu se la llevo no esta en la enfermería

Natsu caminaba ya de manera tranquila después de correr hasta su casa llevaba a Lucy en sus brazos se veía como un ángel  
-ya calla Happy-el gato llevaba todo el camino reprendiendo al chico  
-pero Natsu no debías sacar así a Lucy, esta lastimada y si le pasa algo mas  
-ya te dije q esta bien Mira dijo q solo tiene q descansar y q mejor lugar para descansar q en casa además no hay lugar mejor para ella q entre mis brazo- se sonrojo después de lo q había dicho pero sabia q era cierto  
-te gggusta a Natsu le gggusta Lucy  
-si Happy m gusta y que tienes algún problema-el chico estaba muy rojo  
-vaya hasta que lo aceptas n.n  
-calla Happy  
Llegaron a la casa de Natsu y la recostó en su cama la observa mientras acariciaba su cabello  
-Happy crees q Lucy tenga hambre al despertar  
-seguramente...  
-ey Happy vallamos a pescar para hacerle a Lucy una rica comida  
-ay sir

En el gremio Gray había salido como loco de la enfermería buscando a Lucy al  
No haber rastro de ella comenzó a desesperarse  
-Erza... Natsu Natsu se llevo a Lucy  
-de que hablas Gray  
-Natsu saco a Lucy de la enfermería no están, ninguno de los 2  
-q sucede Gray- intervino Mira  
-Natsu se llevo a Lucy que le asa a ese idiota en la cabeza Lucy debe descansar  
-Tranquilos de cualquier forma no creo q Natsu la haya llevado a otro lado q su casa  
-Casa de Lucy o casa de el-pregunto con desesperación Gray  
-Eso es una buena pregunta  
Erza miro a Gray preocupado y de inmediato salieron del gremio  
-Gray tu ve a casa de Lucy ya q no sabes donde esta la de Natsu yo iré allá en dado casa q este no pelen y si no están solo espera ahí por favor  
-pero si ese idiota le hace algo  
-en dado casa pagara con su vida por tocar a mi neechan  
-bien  
Ambos se dirigían a su destino tan rápido como podían llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y abrieron la puerta de un golpe  
-Natsu maldito seas por que te la llevas q planeas hacerle solo en tu casa-Gray estaba sumamente enojado por la idea de que Natsu y Lucy estaban juntos y solos en su casa  
-Lucy- Natsu estuvo a punto de salir cuando vio l cara de Erza tenia miedo pero por el cariño por Lucy se lo aguanto y hablo con ella  
-q te pasa estas loco Natsu, ella esta mal necesita descansar si no es en el gremio debe ser en su casa  
-pero entonces Gray estaría ahí con ella no quiero verlo cerca de ella  
-tus malditos celos no importan ahora lo importante es Lucy no tu tonto-esta vez el puño de Erza cayo sobre la cabeza de Natsu  
-hey Lucy despertó-grito Happy- Lucyyy la abrazo  
-que sucedió...Happy que haces acá ...espera donde estoy ... Porque estoy en casa tuya y de Natsu-intento levantarse pero entonces noto el ardor en su brazo-Happy que paso no recuerdo nada  
-Gray intento besarte así q Natsu lo golpeo ya que a Natsu le ggg- la mano del dragón slayer le tapo la boca justo a tiempo  
-yo no quería q te tocara es un pervertido  
-tranquila Lucy no fue nada grave solo que intentaste parar la pelea de Natsu y Gray y saliste lastimada Mira dijo q estarías bien aunque pienso que la quemada puede dejar cicatriz  
-el punto es q estoy bien y Erza quiero ir a casa me sentiría mas conforme por favor  
-lo siento Lucy solo q no quería q te enojaras por entrar en tu casa  
Parece q Lucy nunca cambiaba su humor tierno explosivo y alegre-q q Natsu eso nunca te ah importado y justo ahora en una situación así se te ocurre eso  
-si Natsu por que no le explicas-dijo Erza algo sarcástica  
-ay por que no le dices que te gg- Natsu volvió a tapar su boca a tiempo  
-Bien- dijo Natsu -iremos a tu casa con una condición me dejaras llevarte hasta allá cargando- Lucy se apeno y asintió-bien en dado caso vamos- ya había olvidado que Erza estaba ahí lo recordó cuando tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos y la pegaba a su pecho para q estuviera mas cómoda q Natsu noto la mirada de Erza una mirada que decía toca algo mas y te mato

Gray esperaba fuera de la casa en la puerta nuevamente como la noche anterior fue cuando vio llegar a Lucy en los brazos del maldito dragón slayer al verlo comenzó a agitarse diciendo que quería bajarse pero Natsu no la dejo y la apretó mas a su pecho sabiendo que hacia enojar mas a Gray pero olvidando una vez mas a Erza la cual lo golpeo de inmediato

N-Erza que te pasa

H-Erza te lo advirtió Natsu—le dijo el gato riéndose de el

N—tu calla Happy—Lucy se acababa de bajar de los brazos de Natsu le ardía un poco su brazo y temía por una cicatriz tal vez Wendy podría ayudarle con eso justo pensaba en ella mientras habia la puerta de su cuarto

-gracias por esperar afuera Gray sabes que odio que se metan sin permiso—su sonrisa fue hermosa mas por que se la estaba dando directamente a el fue entonces cuando una pequeña niña de cabello azul se aventó encima de Lucy casi tirándola

-Lucy… - tenia lagrimas en sus ojos—que bien que estes bien yo te curare perdón debía estar aca

-Wendy cálmate —decía Lucy mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la calmaba

-pero pero te debe doler y yo pude haber hecho que te dejara de doler desde antes

-Wendy deja de llorar—la gatita blanca, Charle, acababa de reprender a Wendy—no seas tan devil por favor

-ay… mejor entremos te curare además asi evitaremos cicatrices

-claro Wendy ahora entremos todos – Lucy entro por enfrente encendiendo las luces y dejando las llaves sobre la mesa

E: que les parece si pedimos algo de comer

N:claro o tal vez alguien quiera cocinar

G: que tal pizza

W: primero curemos a Lucy luego hablamos de comida

E: Tiene razón Wendy Gray Natsu ustedes iran a comprar la comida mientra Wendy y yo cuidamos de Lucy

L: chicos no se preocupen yo estoy bien—todos la veian con cara de no te muevas te amarraremos a la cama si es necesario

C:Lucy recuéstate Wendy curara tu brazo y después podras decir lo que quieras además acéptalo no te dejaran hacer nada

G: Vamos Lucy dejanos consentirte hoy por favor—se acerco a ella sin importarle que Erza lo estuviera matando con la mirada al levantarla como una princesa y recostarla en su cama Natsu se enojo aun mas cuando se sento junto a ella y acaricio su cabello mientras seguía hablando—te prometo que no peleare con la lagartija y no destruiremos nada en tu casa, simplemente entiende que queremos que descances

Aceptémoslo Gay habia hecho una buena jugada pues Natsu no podía hacer nada y Erza incluso entendio que no estaba haciendo nada malo

G: asi que por favor solo quédate aca mientras la lagartija y yo vamos por la comida

L: me lo prometen los 2 – volteo a ver a Natsu

N:bien bien el nudista y yo no pelearemos

L:bien entonces seguire sus reglas—Lucy sonrio y los chicos salieron por la comida

W: no es nada grave Lucy perdón por no haber estado antes

L: tranquila Wendy no duele tanto en realidad fue mas el impacto además veamos el lado bueno talvez esto sirva para que los chicos dejen de pelear por un rato al menos en mi presencia

E: eso es verdad Lucy buena jugada

No tardaron mucho en curara a Lucy, Erza vendo su brazo pues de acuerdo a lo que dijeron Wendy y Charle debía estar asi hasta el dia siguiente y además no debía esforzarse por lo menos por 2 días, los chicos llegaron las chicas los esperaban

E: hey y Mira ya les dijo de la fiesta parece que como no habido nada interesante últimamente decidio hacer una mascarada

N: mascarada que es eso

G:maldito inculto-se rio de el antes de explicarle—es una festiva que surgio en Europa entre el siglo XVI yl XVIII, se llama asi por que se usan máscaras

N: es una fiesta donde te disfrazas

G: eres imposible

L: waaaa será tan genial suena tan romántico

W:claro Mira-san siempre es tan romántica con su ideas

E: todos deben ayudar no importa que, claro que Lucy no podrá ayudar con gran cosa pero tal vez si le pueda ayudar a Mira con los vocadillos o algo asi

L: yo ayudare en lo que pueda ténganlo por seguro, será muy divertido

E:Mira y yo iremos por nuestros vestido hoy en la noche

L: espera cuando será la mascarada

N: hey y nosotros que

E:Mira ya preparo los trajes de los chicos sabe que si no lo hace ustedes serán un desastre

W: ooooo asi que para eso era los disfraces que vi en la tarde wooow Mira- san siempre piensa en todo que genial ya quiero que sea la mascarada

E: si lo se

G: hey pero cuando será la mascarada

E: pasado mañana por la noche por supuesto

La noche transcurrio y ya era noche todos queria quedarse a cuidar a Lucy y nadie queria irse pero Lucy después de mucho pelear decidio la mejor forma de decidir un sorteo cada quien puso su nombre en un papel y Lucy tomo el que quiso sin saber que nombre estaria escrito,

H: Y el ganador es … - el gato comenzo a reírse cuando leyó el papel asi que charle se lo quito y leyó

C: Gray tu te quedaras con Lucy ahora nos podemos ir ya….

Todos sabían que Happy se estaba riendo por el enojo que Natsu estaba haciendo

Esa noche Gray dormiría en la casa de Lucy cuanto deseaba decirle en ese momento que salieran o incluso que fuera su pareja en la mascarada aun cuando no importaba ya que no era baile de parejas pero pensaba que seria romántico y eso le gustaría a ella

L: gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche en realidad no hacia falta

G: Lucy yo haría todo por protegerte ya telo sije en la mañana no me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de que me perdones – vio su mano una vez mas y la tomo entre sus manos dando un suave beso a su mano lastimada—Lucy quiero cuidarte siempre y quiero que sepas que nunca mas te hare daño tenlo por seguro

L: G.. Gr ..Gray , - no sabia que decir ni siquiera sabia como verlo a los ojos

Gray noto que estab muy nerviosa y solo la abrazo—ahora duerme mañana será otro dia no te preocupes además yo ayudare a Mira tanto por ti como por mi—ambos se fueron a acostar y una vez que ella se quedo dormida Gray no pudo evitar levantarse y verla acariciar su cabello y darle un beso en la mejilla hubiera querido robarle uno de sus labios pero no podía queria que ella misma se lo diera

* * *

bueno esta vez tarde mas de lo que antes pero bueno aca ya este el 4to capitulo y ya esta el 5to en proceso

que pasara con la mascarada?

sera Gray capaz de pedirle ser su pareja en la mascarada?

Natsu lo permitita ?

pq paresco final de caricatura?

ok bueno solo sigan leyendo y comenten si les gusta


	5. Chapter 5

bueno una vez mas **fairytail2012 **grax por tu comen me alegra ver que lean mi ff

buenoaca esta el cap hoy si tube todo la mañana para escribir y tambien la noche

* * *

Capitulo 5

La mascarada

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se levanto acaso el beso de Gray en su frente habia sido un sueño recordo entonces q habia soñado lo mismp con Natsu- aaa estoy perdiendo la cabeza... ,q es eso huele tan bien  
-hum ya te despertaste bella durmiente -el sobre nombre le quedaba perfecto a la princesasegun el-apurate a bañarte pasaremos a mi casa yo tmb debo tomar un baño  
-ammm Gray  
-si...  
-creo q antes de salir deberias ponerte algo de ropa-la chica comenzo a reir y el solo se limito a sonrojarse un poco y ponerse su ropa  
-bien toma un baño en lo q termino de hacer el desayuno

Lucy solo se reia y se metio a tomar una ducha al poco rato salio con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo la toalla cubria lo esencial recién se había quitado la toalla del pelo y estaba apunto de quitarse la del cuerpo para ponerse su ropa cuando Gray entro a su cuarto el no sabia q ya habia salido la vio de cabeza a pies y se puso completamente rojo cual jitomate

-yo yo yo perdon - salio corriendo del cuarto no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lucy y que tan hermosa se veia estaba tan rojo su corazon latia tan fuerte y no lo podia evitar  
Lucy salio rato despues sin decir nada Gray seguia algo sonrojado el desayuno estaba servido y Gray interrumpio el silencio  
-Gray...  
-lo siento yo no quise no fue intencional

-Gray tranquilo ya no te preocupes si…. Además no viste nada aun no me quitaba la toalla por completo solo viste un poco mas de mi piel pero nada mas

-De verdad lo siento Lucy

-Gray ya calmate o me enojare contigo

-ay… jajaja

-bien ahora terminemos de desayunar y vallamos a tu casa para que tu te cambies

-ya te sientes mejor y gracias a Wendy la quemada no se ve eso me alegra

-si Wendy es muy buena en esto :D

Los chicos terminaron su desayuno y caminaron a la casa de Gray, _pensé que Natsu llegaría a la casa de Lucy temprano o algo asi que raro_, claro lo que Gray no sabia era que Erza le estaba ayudando un poco a que estuviera solo con Lucy la chica se había llevado a Natsu temprano al gremio para ayudar con los preparativos de la mascarada

Bien aca es mi casa dijo mientras abria la puerta y dejaba a Lucy entrar primero Lucy admiraba la casa era linda algo parecida a la de ella pero con un toque mas masculino por supuesto casi todo era azul o gris y de cierto modo formal

-pasa pasa no te preocupes nada te va a comer y yo no te hare nada

-Gray tu casa es linda por que nunca venimos aca

-porque no quiero a la lagartija aca dentro y porque tu casa es mas comoda

-puedes hacer lo que quieras estas en tu casa tomare un baño rápidamente y nos iremos

EL chico ya estaba solo en boxers cuando apenas llevaba 3 minutos en su casa

-ammm Gray no creo que importe pero no creo que quieras dejar tu ropa en el suelo

-aaaaaaaaaa bueno no importa en fin de todas formas debo tomar un baño—el chico levanto la ropa del suelo de la sala y la llebo a su cuarto junto con la demás ropa sucia

Lucy comenzó a caminar por toda la casa viendo restos de ropa que Gray, suponía ella. se quitaba como siempre siguió caminando y se recostó en la cama de Gray, _de verdad es cierto que las camas ajenas son mas comodas yo no lo siento asi_, sin embargo la chica de verdad estaba comoda y estaba comenzando a perderse en sus pensamiento

-Lucy que haces en mi cama

-una voz la saco de sus sueño

-lo siento Gray saldré de inmediato para que te cambies—la chica se sorprendio mucho al ver al chico con una toalla amarrada a la cintura su pecho estaba descubierto y las gotas de agua escurrían por el su cabello estaba mojado y alborotado, _lo eh visto miles de veces asi que pasa por que esta vez se ve tan bien…. Espera no lo pervertido de Gray se me esta contagiando, _no supo siquiera como salio del cuarto pero estaba segura que no habia podido ocultar lo rojo de sus mejillas

-que linda se ve cuando se sonroja—solo se rio sin darse cuenta lo que habia causado en Lucy (demonios como pueden ser tan tontos los hombre para no notarlo)

Gray se apresuro a cambiarse y salio del cuarto aun secando su cabello y con la camisa en su hombro—ok… Lucy ya estoy vámonos—el chico avento al suelo la toalla se puso su camisa y salieron de la casa camino al gremio ambos ivan platicando de cualquier cosa y riéndose pronto llegaron al gremio donde Mira abrazo inmediantamente a Lucy y comenzó a decirle de la mascarada y como ivan las cosas

-Mira tal vez yo pueda ayudar con algo

-no te preocupes Lucy lo que falta ya lo están haciendo los chicos la comida ya esta y Erza se encargo de los postres asi que ya no hay nada de que preocuparse n.n

Lucy veía como Natsu colgaba algunas cosas del techo y otros chicos a los cuales Gray se habia unido hacían que el gremio pareciera un salón de algún castillo entre elegante y antiguo todos bajo las indicaciones de Mira,

-ey chicos creen que podrán terminar ustedes solos

-no te preocupes Mira nee yo me encargo de eso además yo ya tengo mi vestido

-claro que si Lisana te lo confio entonces tu sabes que Erza y yo ayudaremos a Lucy a buscar su vestido

-esperen que me ayudaran a que? Yo puedo escoger

-Nada nada Lucy como yadijo Mira nosotras te ayudaremos

-Si Lucy no seas mala además seguramente Erza y Mira-nee escogerán un lindo vestido no es verdad

-bien supongo que si

Las chicas comenzaban a buscar el vestido perfecto para lucy, después de mucho buscar lo habían encontrado era perfecto para ella y el antifaz que Mira habia hecho , pues ella habia hecho todos los antifaces, le quedaba perfectamente tanto al estido como a Lucy, por otro lado Erza no quería llevar un vestido pero después de que Lucy le rogo acepto y de igual manera encontraron el vestido perfecto para ella, el vestido era rojo un tanto obscura como la sangre pero sin llegar a ser guinda tenias tonos negros era de tirantes y tenia un gran escote no era ampon sin embargo tampoco caia completamente combinaba con el antifaz que Mira le habia hecho que era rojo con plumas negras

Tanto Lucy como Erza le estuvieron preguntando a Mira como seria su vestido pero no dijo nada lo único que salio de su boca fueron los colores—ok. será blanco con dorado y es lo único que dire además debo decirles que combinare con los de mi pareja de baile

-Pareja osea que es de pareja!1—ambas chicas gritaron al unisono

-jajaja claro que no pero ya verán es algo asi como una sorpresa

Ya en el gremio casi todo estaba listo para mañana

-hey Gray crees poder hacer mañana temprano unas cuantas esculturas de hielo tu sabes de nuestro emblema o lo que se te ocurra

-claro que si, cuenta con ello

C-Waaaaaaaa Lucy ya estas bien dijo -cana abrazándola

L-auch aun duele un poco pero ya estoy mejor

Le—que sucedió con Lucy

E—resulta que ayer Natsu y Gray la lastimaron pero ya esta mejor

Le—aaaa que tonto como siempre

C—asi que Mira tendrá una pareja que interesante aunque saben creo poder apostar por quien será pero no dire nada

L—por cierto alguien sabe algo de Juvia…. No la eh visto

Le—me parece que sigue buscando el vestido perfecto para que Gray la note y sea su pareja en el baile

E—pareja por que todos buscan pareja no entiendo

Le—eso es por que en estos eventos suele ser con parejas de baile uno no va solo, sin embargo como Mira nos dijo solo es un evento para amigos asi que no es necesario

L—a mi me encataria que algún chico apuesto me pidiera ser su pareja ustedes no

Erza y Cana se quedaron algo sorprendidas pero como chicas que son ambas asintieron sin decir una sola palabra

Le: a mi me encataria que algún chico me invitara seria tan romántico

Jet y droy habían escuchado lo que levi habia dicho y decidieron intervenir

J—yo te llebare sere tu acompañante

D—no Levy chan yo lo hare cuidare de ti como una princesa

Levy comenzaba a sudar ya que no sabia que hacer

-ya que lo pides de esta manera yo te acompañare , sin tantas ganas tienes de tener pareja en este estúpido evento además Mirajane me esta obligando a venir de cualquier forma(ya adivinaron quien es) Gajeel acaba de meterse en la conversación y habia tomado a Levy del cuello de su blusa como si fuera un perrito

-ey bájame Gajeel déjame además yo nunca pedi nada

-tsch

Las demás chicas solo reian sabían que esa habia sido la forma de Gajeel para invitarla al baile como su pareja

El dia llego y el momento de la mascarada se acercaba, Natsu y Gray ya se habían ido a casa a cambiar y solo estaban en el Gremio algunas chicas Mira, Erza, Cana y Lucy para ser exactas esperaban a que llegara el maestro para poderse ir a cambiar, el maestro llego y todas se fueron

-Creo que esto fue mucho de parte de Erza y Mira aunque almenos no es tan escotado como el de Erza y Mira que mala no nos quiso decir como era su vestido T_T, quien será su pareja tengo tanta curiosidad ahhh me apurare para verla llegar seguramente llegara con su pareja—entonces corrió a su casa sin saber que Erza y Lisana tenían una misión de parte de Mira

Flashback

-bien entonces asi esta el plan Erza se cambiara con su reequip y para entonces Lisana ya estará pues se habrá ido antes—ambas asintieron—recuerden deben evitar que ella llegue antes que Natsu y Gray ellos tienen que verla llegar entendieron

-Claro que si Mira nee, pero no nos diras quien será tu pareja

-ya les dije que eso es una sorpresa

-bn bn el punto es cumplir la mision

Fin FB

Para ese momento Erza y Lisana ya estaban listas y ambas se vieron fuera de la casa de Lucy comenzando a hacerle el truco de cambiarse algo difícil

Primero apagaron sus luces, después cerraron la llave del paso del agua escondieron su vestido e incluso después de todo robaron su antifaz de modo que tuviera que buscarlo hasta que ellas le llamaran y le dijeran que se le habia olvidado en el gremio y que Lisana se lo llebaria pues no podía llegar sin el

Lisana y Erza esperaba a Happy que les diría que ya podían llevar a Lucy al gremio Happy llego

H—Lo siento chicas ellos acaban de llegar vine tan rápido como pude—Happy se veía lindo llevaba una mascara negra con rojo entonces Lisana y Erza supusieron que Natsu llevaba algo parecido

Li—bien entonces ahora entramos regresa ya Hppy perdón por usarte como paloma mensajera

H—ayy además Happy quiere quedarse quiere ganarle a Natsu y Gray en ver a Lucy seguro los 2 se enojaran mucho si les gano

E—bien entonces entremos

Ding dong

L—bien que bien que llegaron creo que no vere de primera quien es la pareja de Mira

E—no te preocupes ya nos sorprenderá de igual manera

Li—de hecho Lucy tranquila ya veremos

L—no se tardaron un poco

E—lo siento es que me tarde un poco en cambiarme además pasamos por Happy no es cierto

H—ayyy Lucy te ves hermosa bailar con Happy vdd

L—jaja por supuesto que si, por cierto gracias es la primera vez que no me llamas gorda o algo asi

Llegaron al gremio y querían de alguna forma que Lucy entrara sola como harian eso asi que ambas le dijeron que tenían que esperar a alguien y que entrara ella mientras claro Happy y ellas entraban por atrás

Lucy entro al gremio y Gray y Natsu la veian como si fuera un angel ambos llevaban trajes que para ellos se veian ridículos aunque en realidad según Mira se veian muy guapos perfecto para bailar con Lucy según ella

Gray vestia un traje azul marino al estilo príncipe parecido al que habia usado durante el festival pero un poco mas obscuro y con detalles dorados además de un poco mas antiguo o mas principesco, llebaba una escarola blanca , Natsu por otro lado llevaba un traje guinda obscuro, aunque igualmente algo principesco antiguo, con detalles dorados y la escarola de igual manera blanca; ambos antifaces hacían juego a sus trajes haciendo ver a los chicos muy elegantes y de muy buen ver

Ambos se quedaron con la boca al ver a Lucy entrar las chicas se reian de ellos e incluso Gajeel se quejaba de que fueran tan idiotas para quedarse ahí parados (¬¬ mira quien lo dice)ido Lucy llevaba un vestido muy raro pero lindo, era de tipo halter , al cuello, la parte de arriba era negra como la noche y conforme bajaba se aclaraba hasta llegar a un azul un poco claro tenia destellos que figuraban las estrellas del cielo, del cuello bajaban líneas doradas que delineaban el escote del vestido que dejaba ver sus pechos, el delineado bajaba en pico hasta llegar a la cintura donde se, abria un drapedo que asemejaba el color de un anochecer el vestido era levente ampon, y ella se veía hermosa en el su antifaz era de color negro con dorado y plumas azules y rojas en tonos muy obscuros

Después de un largo rato admirándola Natsu se movio involuntariamente al mismo tiempo que Gray lo hacia ambos se acercaban a ella quería ofrecerse a actuar como el príncipe de esa princesa…(ay sone muy cursi) sin embargo alguien mas se les había adelantado

Flasback

-okay por ultimo Wendy—al parecer Erza y Lisana habían olvidado que Wendy estaba ahí—tu te encargaras de localizarlo no se como le hagas pero debes hacer que venga a la fiesta dile que me venga a ver y yo le dare su ropa espero no haya problema con eso el será algo asi como nuestro catalizador para que los tontos esos se decidan a actuar yo hablare con el

-ayyyy—las 3 chicas accedieron y se separaron a sus destinos

Fin

Una persona apareció tras Lucy y se puso frente a ella de un modo principesco tomo su mano le hizo una reverencia

-Me permite ofrecerle mi brazo mi princesa…

* * *

waaaaaaa quien sera?

jajaja yo creo que es medio logico pero bueno vere si termino hoy el sig cap y si no pues hasta mañana o el lunes :D ojala y les guste n.n

comenten me gusat que comenten :D


	6. Chapter 6

**akari hiroyuki ** que bien que lo disfrutaste n.n y como dije me apure en la tarde y aca esta la 2da parte

tal vez debi esperar a esta hora y subir ambos en uno solo pero weno espero que lo disfruten y les guste y pd pongo 2 de mis canciones favoritas :D ojala y tambien les gusten

* * *

Un chico de traje blanco con detalles doradas, parecido al de Natsu y Gray, estaba frente Lucy y posteriormente junto a ella mientras ella lo miraba fijamente  
-no creo q haya gran diferencia entre las gafas azules y el antifaz pero tus ojos lucen mas lo sabias?- la chica rio mientras aceptaba la compañía de este y caminaba hacia donde estaban Erza y Lisana  
L-creí que tenían algo q hacer  
Li- jaja lo siento te teníamos esta sorpresa  
E-perdona Lucy solo seguíamos instrucciones :D  
Luc-y dime princesa te gusta que este aquí  
L- debo aceptar que fue una buena sorpresa por cierto y Mira  
Li-ya viene seguramente entrara por atrás y...  
En ese momento una chica con un vestido blanco y detalles negros con dorados que tenían forma de rayos llegaba y se paraba junto a ellas el vestido era estraple y tenia mangas aparte, se veía hermosa como siempre fue entonces cuando vieron a su acompañante

- o.O- las chicas y Locky no podían creerlo-Luxus- el chico llevaba un traje no tan principesco algo mas formal era negro con pequeños adornos dorados su antifaz era plata mientras que el de Mira era negro se veían muy bien juntos  
L-cuando llegaste?  
Li- como lo ocultaste de mi?  
Luc-bien extraño...pero bien….  
Lux-tsch lo q hace uno por una mujer  
E- jum curioso…. me gusta!  
Mira solo estaba algo sonrojada  
M- vamos a bailar Luxus  
Lux—que mas da

Levy intentaba convencer a Gajeel para bailar aunque no estaba consiguiendo nada  
J-Levy chan yo bailo contigo  
D-no Levy yo, yo bailo mejor  
Le-etooo

Gajeel ya la había tomada por la cintura la llevo a la pista y comenzó a bailar; en una esquina estaba Juvia como siempre siguiendo a Gray con la mirada quien solo miraba a Lucy esperando que se alejara de Locky los cuales en ese momento bailaban cerca de Natsu y Lisana

De momento Juvia se acercó a Gray y el solo la noto cuando se interpuso entre Lucy y sus ojos  
-que quieres Juvia  
-Juvia quería saber si Gray sama quería bailar con Juvia  
-lo siento Juvia pero no tengo ganas de bailar-_a menos que sea con Lucy-_- lo siento  
En ese momento una canción había terminado y Lucy estaba bailando con Locky entonces llego Wendy queriendo bailar con Locky el cual hizo una pequeña reverencia Wendy y empezó a bailar con ella

Lucy caminaba hacia su mesa cuando Gray la intercepto  
-Lucy...-ella volteo-me permitirías esta pieza  
-con todo gusto-la chica le sonrió y él estaba muy feliz por eso, le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo una nueva canción comenzaba /evertything-lifehouse/ y Gray dirigía a Lucy hacia la pista Natsu no lo había notado hasta que vio a Locky bailando con Wendy

Comenzaron a bailar era una canción lenta así que bailaban el uno cerca del otro y Gray solo la veía con dulzura, no pudo evitar pegarse mas a ella

-Gray…. Te ves muy bien así sabias

- te refieres a el tipo de ropa o a que la llevo puesta

-jajaja eres muy lindo—_lindo…. Lindo es enserio eso salió de mi boca pero es verdad si que lo es_

_-_gracias pero sé que no me acerco ni un poco a lo hermosa que te ves tu—con su mano movió un mechón de cabello y acaricio una parte de su mejilla que no cubría el antifaz

-escuche que los chicos y tu hicieron un pequeño kiosco en la parte de atrás

- si solo será para hoy Mira nos obligo pero bueno

- como esta hecho

-no es gran cosa sabes el piso lo hicimos entre todos yo solo hice el cascaron

- woow que genial podemos ir a verlo

-claro que si pero que te parece si terminamos la pieza

-me encanta la idea—Lucy sonrió y se recargo en el pecho de Gray lo cual lo puso sumamente rojo, pero le encantaba tenerla así

La canción termino y ellos salieron al patio de atrás- increíble es hermoso Gray como todas tus esculturas—Lucy subió rápidamente, la música se escuchaba en ese lugar –esa canción es hermosa no te gusta Gray /Better tan i know myself-adam lamber/

-no tanto como tu—lo dijo en un susurro

-que?

- que si que me encanta—que bien que no había escuchado

Lucy comenzó a bailar y cantar Gray solo la observaba sentado en uno de los barandales, cantaba simulando tener un micrófono en su mano, parecía bailar directamente a él; en realidad parecía que la canción era lo que él pensaba de ella y a él le gustaba mucho la canción,

-Lucy que pasaría si te dedicara esta canción—la chica se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco,

-seria muy lindo de tu parte—

Siguió cantando y bailando acercándose mas a él, llegando a él lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia ella y bailando entonces bailando los 2 mano con mano dirigiendo por supuesto Lucy mientras Gray solo sonreía y la seguía, tomo valor y la tomo de la cintura bailando un poco mas lento la canción ya casi llegaba a su final y el comenzó a cantar y acercarse cada vez mas a ella

Cause if I wanted to go

I would've gone by now but

I really need you near me

To keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave

I would've left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know my self

Cantaba acercándose cada vez mas a Lucy y terminando la ultima palabra ya estaba demasiado cerca lo suficiente para besarla y no perdió el tiempo pues aun no terminaban las ultimas notas y el la estaba besando, al principio Lucy no supo que hacer pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba respondiendo el beso, el beso dura cerca de 10 segundos los últimos 10 segundo de la canción y un poco mas se separaron justo al termino de la canción

Lucy estaba completamente muda y Gray no quería separase de ella pero lo hizo para ver como estaba—quieres que entremos—la chica solo asintió—perdona si no querías… yo

-Gray…-no le podía decir que no había querido por que eso seria una mentira pero no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir – no te preocupes… fue—_fue hermoso_—simplemente bueno así yo… perdón

-Gray estaba feliz aunque sabia que no era la respuesta que esperaba almenas no había huido o dicho que no le gusto e incluso había respondido el beso

-bien entremos—le ofreció su brazo y la volteo a ver ella estaba sonrojada aun y toma el brazo de Gray entrando de nuevo al Gremio

Lucy se separo agradeciéndole a Gray por las piezas bailada y entre ellos sabían que también por el beso empezó a buscar a Mira o a Erza necesitaba hablar con alguna de ellas o mejor aun con las 2

-Hey Lucy – la voz de Natsu la sorprendió—te ves hermosa y hueles maravilloso

-Natsu, que bien te ves ya no pareces niño pequeño

-Hay no seas grosera Lucy… dime quieres bailar, todos bailan incluso Happy mira….—Happy bailaba con Charle quien se veía muy tierna y ambos se veían sumamente lindos bailando….. En el aire – jaja es gracioso que bailen allá arriba no crees

-Si en realidad no los había visto n.n

-entonces bailamos

- mmm que tal si mejor vamos al techo a ver las estrellas – en realidad solo quería despejarse

-bien vayamos –la tomo de la mano sonriendo y subieron al techo mas bien Natsu subió corriendo casi arrastrando a Lucy con una sonrisa gigante en sus Labio por separarla de Locky y Gray

-la vista es hermosa no crees

- en realidad se parece a tu vestido Lucy

-jaja es verdad pero no hay comparación Natsu

Lucy estaba recargada en la barda el aire le pegaba y su cabello volaba Natsu solo podía pensar en que se veía muy linda y sin notarlo ya estaba atrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura recargándose en su hombro y oliendo su cabello

-Lucy hueles tan bien

-jaja ay Natsu es el perfume

-no… es el olor de Lucy

-ay Natsu siempre tan lindo

-mira comenzó a enseñarle—sin importarle que Natsu estuviera abrazándola, siempre lo hacia cuando no lo esperaba parecía niño pequeño—esa es la constelación de….

Natsu en realidad no la escuchaba solo la veía como señalaba las estrellas en realidad él estaba perdido en sus labios quería probarlos y lo quería hacer ya, quería robarle un beso y que después ella se lo respondiera quería besarla hasta quedarse sin aire y abrir sus ojos y no fuera solo un sueño

-Hey Lucy—la interrumpió, con una voz suave ella se giro y él no la soltó lo que ocasiono que quedaran muy cerca de frente

-que pasa Natsu—su voz era suave y no pudo contenerse mas

-Te ves muy linda hoy—

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quitar los mechones de cabello que el aire colocaba en su cara y la beso fue un beso muy diferente al de Gray este había sido mas apresurado y fuerte no había sido suave , era intenso ella le estaba respondiendo no podía evitarlo los labios de Natsu eran calientes como todo el, llevaban casi 20 segundo así cuando Natsu se separo viéndola con un brillo en los ojos , solo se separo para buscar aire

Ella estaba agitada y otra vez su corazón quería salirse de su pecho era el segundo beso de la noche, era su segundo beso en su vida y ambos habían sido tan diferentes, y con chicos tan diferentes no sabia si quiera que pensar de ella misma eran sus 2 mejores amigos y no sabia siquiera lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos

-Natsu….. Podemos bajar

-lo siento Lucy no pude evitarlo—claro era por que Natsu era mas impulsivo

-sonrió algo apenada

Esta vez si era urgente el tener que hablar con Erza y Mira, que había pasado como había pasado aaaaaaaaaaaaaa bajaron al salón y encontró a las 2 chicas en la pista de baile Erza estaba con Gray quien al verla le sonrió muy coquetamente aunque Natsu la abrazo por el hombro para demostrarle que él estaba con ella y Mira bailaba con Luxus quien estaba algo ruborizado ya que muchos los veían algo perplejos, Lucy solo les hizo señas a las chicas para acercarse a ella, amabas dejaron a sus parejas e incluso Gray accedió a bailar con Juvia pues estaba tan feliz que no le importaba nada, por otro lado Luxus se había desaparecido instantáneamente

Una vez dejando a Lucy con Mira y Erza Natsu se movió de ahí y fue a comer algo el chico pelirosa no cabia de felicidad le había robado su primer beso a Lucy (jaja eso crees XD)

M—que pasa Lucy

E—acaso Natsu te hizo algo malo

L—en realidad no fue exactamente así pero bueno ….—les conto todo lo que había pasado y las chicas estaban que no calmaban su nervios conforme Lucy les contaba todo

La fiesta seguía y decidieron que terminarían el tema al día siguiente pero por ahora había que disfrutar de la fiesta, Gray noto que Natsu estaba distraído y no le importo casi botar a Juvia para ir a bailar con Lucy gracias a Erza y Mira los chicos se habían ido turnado una pieza y una pieza y no habían peleado ni una vez, Natsu no se había alocado ni por un momento y Gray no se había quitado la ropa pues cada vez que lo iba a hacer Lucy lo veía y el pensar en que a ella le gustaba como se veía mantenía su ropa puesta

Mañana seria un nuevo dia por ahora solo hay que disfrutar la fiesta

* * *

un dia nuevo

que pensaran estos 2 ?

que beso le gusto mas?

waaaaaaaaa

hanna: asi quesus 2 primeros besos con sus 2 mejores amigos de 2 maneras muy diferente y 2 maneras sorprendentes uno tan romantico y uno tan apasionado estas loka

alejandra:tu te callas no te metas en mi cabeza deja mi historia

hanna: callate yo ayude usaste mi beso de ensueño con Natsu

aimee: ya dejen de pelear fue muy romantico lo de Gray un beso perfecto en mi opinion

alejandra:ya ves ella no se queja pq use su sueño

alejandra :lo siento primera vez que mi triple personalidad surge so sorry


	7. Chapter 7

bueno aca esta el sig capitulo espero no haber tardado creo que no lo hicee capitulo es algo asi como una explicacion del siguiente entenderan por que cuando lo lean, pero bueno si no lo han notado acabo de empezar un nuevo fanfic a peticion de una amiga es de Natsu x Lucy y bueno ojala y se den el tiempo para leerlo sino bueno ya que :D :3

**lukenoa31 **a mi tambien me gusta esa pareja pero creo que es interesante este triangulo ya veremos quien se gana bien su corazon pues ambos son unos lindos tontos :D

**fairytail2012 **que puedo decir eh aca el siguiente capitulocreeme me tarde lo menos posible jaja ojala y te guste :D me es corto pero ya esta en proceso el siguiente parece que mañana tendre mucho tiempo libre para escrbir soo me apurare i promise

**azali kinomoto **si yo tambien espero ver a Lucy y Gray untos en algun momento odio a Juvia por si no se ah notado :) y bueno solo me queda decir difruta del capitulo

**akari hiroyuki **tu muy bien le atinaste a quien era jajaja algo obvio pero weno no tarde mucho en subir el siguiente y aca esta el que le sigue jajaja

por ultimo solo agradecerles pq sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir :D me gusta y pues sigan comentando :D si no les gusta algo tambien vale quejarse

* * *

Habían pasado una buena noche todos estaban ebrios Natsu Gray Erza habían comenzado una competencia de beber la cual había ganado Cana por supuesto

-nee Lucy podrías llevar a Erza a su departamento o preferirías llevar a Natsu o Gray  
-kiaaa creo q llevare a Erza Mira-san- estaba algo roja  
-bien me parece—en realidad Mira quería saber por quien se interesaba Lucy Gray o Natsu i buscaría la forma de saberlo

Lucy tomo a Erza pesaba mucho aun sin la armadura la llevo como pudo pensando en que haría Mira con Natsu y Gray Happy se había ido con Wendy gracias al cansancio y a q Charle y el no dejaban de platicar así q quien los llevaría a su casa Lisana y Juvia seguían ahí seguramente ellas lo llevarían se enojo al pensarlo pero por que se enojaba ella no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo no era dueña de ellos aunque según ellos era la dueña de su corazón

En el gremio  
-nee Lisana tu sabes donde vive Natsu cierto  
-ay  
-crees poder llevarlo no creo q podamos dejarlos acá botados sabes-señalo a los chicos-mientras termino de recoger y te alcanzo en la casa  
-ay Mira nee yo lo llevo- tomo a Natsu por un brazo y lo llevo casi sobre de ella no lo habría aguantado de no ser por que aun podía caminar un poco o al menos si se recargara en algo o alguien

Lisana caminaba cargando a Natsu lo veía y de momento la abrazo  
-arigato-susurro el chico en su oído haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza

Recordando q estaba ayudando a Mira a juntarlo con Lucy se molesto un poco aunque no había seguridad de que fuera con él también podía ser con Gray eso le dio esperanza le molestaba pensar q Lucy llegara a lastimar a Natsu pues ella siempre lo había amado cuando era pequeña y ahora la situación no había cambiado mucho además ella no sabia que Natsu sintiera algo por ella o almenas algo serio

-nee Natsu que sientes por Lucy-la pregunta fue básicamente al aire pues él estaba perdido entre el alcohol y el sueño  
-Lucy...solo Lucy -Natsu susurro con la idea de que Lisana era Lucy intentado decirle que Lucy era solo su Lucy y de nadie mas pero Lisana creyó que solo había intentado decir que Lucy era simplemente Lucy una amiga y nada mas(malditos borrachos sino pueden hablar bien no hablen)

Llegaron a la casa de Natsu y lo recostó lo veía y acaricio sus mejillas paso sus manos pero el cabello rosa del chico la chica también estaba algo tomada no tanto pero lo estaba era consiente de sus actos pero aun así no se dio cuenta hasta que sus labios ya estaban sobre los de Natsu no quiso tomar marcha atrás el chico le comenzó a responder la abrazo por la cintura sin abrir los ojos jalándola hacia él colocándola incluso debajo de el comenzó a besarla se separo hasta que su cuerpo le pedía oxigeno y repitió el beso hasta que se canso se recostó junto a ella sin soltarla y se quedo dormido pero no sin antes decir le al oído -te quiero- ella no sabia lo que pasaba pero le gusto tal vez el la quería a ella y no a Lucy se durmió entre sus brazos sin saber que

En el gremio Lisana salía con Natsu recargado en su espalda  
-Hey Juvia quisieras llevar a Gray a casa -le dijo sonriendo -o prefieres que lo lleve yo  
-Juvia llevara a Gray-sama a casa-tomo a Gray aun nadie sabia como se había mantenido vestido pensaron que era por que Mira y Erza lo habían amenazado o algo así pero no habían llegado a una conclusión

-Gray-sama esta bien  
-ayy-dijo algo borracho  
-Gray-sama Juvia lo llevara a su casa  
-ayy -parece que Gray no podía decir nada mas debido al alcohol  
-Gray-sama Debe descansar  
Llegaron a la vasa y busco la llave de la casa estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón  
-gomene Gray-sama -estaba sumamente roja tan solo de cargarlo pero al buscar la llave sentía que se había acercado a el un poco  
Mas de lo normal

Entro y dejo a Gray en su cama pero el peso le gano y termino encima de el una vez mas el idiota dueño de la casa confundió a la chica que estaba junto a él con Lucy  
-Lu...-Gray lo dijo muy su avente y una vez mas la chica confundía las palabras que el borracho decía  
-ju?- la chica se enrojeció creía haber escuchado que Gray decía Ju en vez de Lu así que pensó que le hablaba a ella  
-no te vallas... Duerme acá-  
-Gray-sama demo...su ropa

Gray abrazo a la chica por la cintura de modo que su espalda diera a Gray la chica sentía la piel del chico muy cerca de la de ella beso su mejilla y comenzó a buscar los labios de la chica, algo se sentía diferente en ella pero no lo noto, la beso y comenzó a bajar su besos besando su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja Juvia se derretía dé la impresión entre otras cosas, al llegar su oreja la mordió y le susurro  
-te quiero-(todos los hombres son iguales y borrachos mas)

La mañana llego Natsu sintió el sol no recordaba mucho después de 20 minutos en la competencia solo recordaba que Mira le había pedido a Lucy lo llevara a su casa sabia que era ella por que había oído su nombre aun no habría sus ojos su cabeza le dolía un poco sintió a alguien entre sus brazos quien mas sino Lucy recordó que la había besado anoche que le había dicho que la quería y que se había dormido ahí junto a el  
-Lucy te quiero mucho-la pego mas a su cuerpo la olio no era ella no era su olor quien estaba ahí abrió sus ojos era Lisana su amiga Lisana la había confundido había confundido a Lucy que haría ahora

Lisana había escuchado que no era a ella a quien él quería su corazón se había destrozado pero ahora sabia que su hermana ya se lo había advertido de cierto modo, se hizo la borracha ante Natsu diciendo que no recordaba nada de anoche y que no había escuchado nada esta mañana

-de verdad nada nada-gritaba Natsu  
- no grites mi cabeza duele ya te dije que no solo sé que te vine a dejar a tu casa y punto  
-bien no comentes con nadie que dormiste acá entendido y menos el hecho que te confundí con mi almohada  
si como no desde cuando tu almohada se llama Lucy-pensó la chica  
-bueno Natsu yo debo ir a casa Elf-nii y Mira-nee deben estar preocupado nos vemos mas tarde

La chica salió de la casa triste las lagrimas caían y no podía hacer nada llego y le conto a su hermana aun llorando  
-Lisana yo ya te lo había dicho esto no es culpa de nadie mas que tuya te lo advertí Natsu se equivoco si pero tu debiste para el asunto antes de salir lastimada

En la casa de Gray el apenas despertaba Juvia no había podido dormir en toda la noche viendo al chico que le había dicho que la quería  
-Gray-sama y Juvia saldrán juntos, se casaran, tendrán hijos-

cada pensamiento venia con una imagen del chico junto a ella (tu y tu pinche cine mental) él no la soltaba para nada y comenzó a parpadear pero no veía nada sentía a alguien entre su brazos y noto que como siempre estaba en boxers no le tomo importancia recordó que en la noche Lucy se había dormido junto a el abrazo a Juvia pensando que era Lucy  
-Lucy... Mi princesa- murmuro-juvia casi murió al oír eso no podía creerlo las lagrimas caían por sus ojos y luego cayo al enojo se convirtió en agua y salió de la casa de Gray donde volvió a su forma  
-rival de amor!- sus ojos eran blancos y tenia cara de asesina (Lucyyy cuidado)  
Gray despertó acaso todo había sido su imaginación entonces noto algo n el suelo la mascara de Juvia oh no... Su cerebro trabajo al máximo a pesar del dolor para entender lo que pasaba se vistió o mas bien se puso solo el pantalón y los zapatos corrió con la camisa en su mano hacia la casa de Mira luchando contra la cruda del alcohol y la cruda realidad

-Mira...Mira  
Mira abrió la puerta-Gray que haces acá es muy temprano no crees  
-Mira sé que hoy el gremio abre tarde- se callo al ver a Lisana algo triste no tenia su sonrisa de siempre-lo siento pero quien me llevo ayer a mi casa  
-Juvia-san por supuesto  
Gray quedo en shok y Mira entendió que lo mismo que le había pasado a Natsu le había pasado a Gray la felicidad de ambos se había ido en el instante en que sentían como si hubieran engañado a Lucy no podían decírselo nadie podía enterarse si Lucy lo sabia por parte de otros ellos no podrían hacer nada para dar una explicacion solo quedaba hablar antes de que las chicas lo hagan

* * *

h:Que demonios le pasa a los jóvenes de ahora tienen serios problemas con el alcohol

a:calla tu tmb tomas mucho de vez en cuando

ai:bueno bueno pero creian que eran ella

a:esa no es excusa

h:tiene un punto

a:bueno si pero ya veremos que le pasa a Lucy parece que Juvia esta muy molesta presiento que Mira se metera para que no la mate o algo asi pero weno... se que los chicos jamas dejaran que algo le pase a su princesa

h:ademas que seria de este ff sin Lucy no no

ai:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 0 spoilers 0 spoiles -aimee tapa la boca de hanna y se le avienta encima ara evitar que hable-kiiiaaaa 0 spoilers

a:bueno las separo antes de que se maten las leo el prox capitulo :3 que les guste miaaaaaau


	8. Chapter 8

**fairytail2012 **menzos babosos lo que ocacionaron no fue en lo mas minimo bueno menzos borrachos

**akari hiroyuki **si asi es pero weno aca esta el sig

bueno chicos este es un capitulo mmmm bueno algo complicado ya que desde aca pasaran muchas cosas interesantes... y bueno lean y** comenten** :D

* * *

celos enfermizos

La fiesta había estado genial y la noche para algunas de las chicas había estado aun mejor claro que para Gray y Natsu no había estado bien el final en ningún sentido, nada de lo que hicieron después de la fiesta era algo de lo que pudiesen alegrarse

-Erza estas ocupada

-porque la pregunta Mira

-amm creo que alguien quisiera hablar contigo no Natsu, y seguramente alguien como Gray quiera hablar también sabes creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda

-que hicieron pedazos de porquería

-kiaaaaaaa -Natsu y Gray se escondían detrás de Mira

-esperen un momento Mira de que quieres hablar con Gray—le comenzó a preguntar jalándola y moviéndose hacia un lado –acaso él también quiere algo con Lucy o es que sabe lo que paso con Lisana Mira habla sé que él quiere a mi Lucy y no se la voy a dar pero que es lo que quieren por que los 2

-Erza no entiendo que hay con esto porque a los 2 al mismo tiempo no lo entiendo dime se sabes algo

- en realidad yo no se nada Gray ustedes son los que van a hablar conmigo no yo con ustedes así que entre mas rápido mejor Mira Natsu Gray adentro los 3

E—Gray habla primero, Natsu si te atreves a interrumpir me las pagas entendiste de igual manera cuando Natsu hable no tienes derecho a quejarte entendiste

M-bien Gray que paso anoche contigo

E—que paso de que?, como que anoche?, que le hiciste a Lucy a noche?

G—hey hey hey tranquila Erza después del beso estuvimos todos juntos , y no me digan que no saben nada porque estoy seguro de que les dijo que la bese

E—tu la besas afuera o en el techo

G—que a que te refieres

M—no nada Gray solo dinos que paso después de la fiesta

G- miren la verdad no recuerdo según yo Lucy me llevo a mi casa

E—en realidad Lucy me llevo a mi no es verdad Mira

M—si eso es verdad Gray a ti te llevo Juvia y a Natsu lo llevo Lisana ya que Happy se fue con charle parece que Charle también tomo un poco y se le olvido que "no" le gusta Happy n.n

G—bien si pero el punto es que yo recuerdo que Lucy lo había hecho, incluso recuerdo haberla besado otra vez y que se durmió a mi lado en la mañana juraría haber despertado a su lado pero ahora creo que desperté al lado de Juvia sin embargo al despertar bien no vi a nadie a mi lado

M—si, lo sabía mis suposiciones son siempre acertadas—Erza miro a Mira con cara de interés

E—que sucede tu sabes algo mas—le susurro a Mira mientras Natsu intentaba matar a Gray sin decir nada aunque claro era obvia la razón

M—claro que si yo lo se casi todo o al menos me entero de casi todo

E—Natsu! Habla! ya!

Natsu se erizo por completo con cara de miedo que no podía ocultar casi entro como robot ante los gritos,

M—bien Natsu yo se lo que paso anoche pero Erza no y sabemos que besaste ayer a Lucy pero que te acostaste con Lisana

N—que yo hice que no no no no no no por supuesto que no solo estuve durmiendo a su lado no le hice nada pensaba que era Lucy

E—entonces intentaste acostarte con Lucy –el demonio interno de Erza se estaba levantando

N—no no solo la bese solo eso a Lucy no a Lisa bueno también a Lisana

M—Erza calma no paso nada a ver Natsu explícate antes de que te mate Erza

N—bien como saben bese a Lucy un beso maravilloso debo añadir fue woow, pero después oí que ella me llababa a casa, recuerdo haberle dicho que era mía que nunca se la da…..—un golpe lo callo en seguida

E—cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Lucy no es un objeto imbécil

N—bien bien pero el punto es que llegando a casa bueno bese a quien según yo era Lucy la bese hasta quedarme dormido junto a ella sin soltarla en toda la noche y al despertar NO ERA ELLA era Lisana aunque ella dice no recuerda nada seguramente también tomo no recuerdo mas y espera como es que sabias de esto Mira

M—eto…. yo…. Ammm Lisana me conto que habias despertado abrazándola y que pensaste que era tu almohada pero claro que yo se mas de esas cosas y pensé que creías que era Lucy simples suposiciones….—la chica espero con todas ansias que le creyeran pues no era muy buena mentiroso

E—claro Mira cualquiera que supiera de Natsu y lo que siente por Lucy llegaría a la misma conclusión además incluso con poco de conocerlo por otro lado no puedo creer que los dos sean tan idiotas para confundir a Lucy que les pasa imbéciles…..—el regaño seguía y seguía por parte de Erza

Fuera de la cocina en cunclillas 1 chica y 2 gatos habían oído todo desde el principio

-Wendy…. Happy… que no saben que no deben oír conversaciones ajenas…..Charle me sorprende de ti

-Veras Wendy y Happy me convencieron pero tu entiendes que….

-Lucy….perdón pero la conversación esta muy interesante

-Ayy Lucy ven escucha Natsu y Gray hablan de ti

La chica nada curiosa se coloco en cunclillas como los otros y comenzó a escuchar tras la puerta

E—es que no es posible que hallan sido tan estúpido como pudieron haberlo hecho Gray dormir con Juvia pensé que no querías siquiera tenerla cerca y ahora resulta que hasta dormiste con ella la besaste y según tu…..—en un susurro casi demoniaco acercándose a Gray —resulta que confundes a mi nee-chan con ella—el volumen volvió a aumentar—esto es como un engaño para ella la besas y después vas y estas con ella y no digas que no fue intencional por que por que el maldito alcohol

Lucy quería salir corriendo tenia los ojos cafes algo llorosos de oír eso, como él había hecho eso primero la había besado con tanta dulzura su primer beso y no se arrepentía de el pero ahora no sabia ni siquiera que pensar pero la voz de Erza la saco de sus pensamientos y volvió a prestar atención aun con el corazón casi destrozado

E—Natsu ni siquiera te rías que en tu caso esta peor dices que Lisana solo es tu amiga que no te interesa mas que como amiga e incluso se lo dijiste a Lucy le dijiste que no tenias ojos mas que para ella pero no…. Vas y la besas a ella la besas hasta cansarte y caer dormido a su lado y tu única excusa…..

N—que la confundí—dijo en una voz muy baja pues el miedo se apoderaba de el

E—esa no es excusa si no soportas el alcohol no tomes que le dirás a Lucy si se entera perdón Lucy no sabia…. Y Gray tu que le dirás sabes que nunca lo haría por gusto….

Esta vez la chica no pudo mas salió corriendo con su corazón destrozado esos chicos q tanto quería que le habían robado sus primeros besos y que le habían robado y destrozado el corazón en menos de un día, no era justo. Corría hacia su casa cuando paso por el parque, seguramente en su casa irían a buscarla si se dignaban a eso claro estaba, vio el parque y se sentó a llorar por esos 2 tontos que habían roto su corazón , la lluvia empezaba a mojar su cabello y luego a confundirse con sus lagrimas pero no le importo, entonces noto algo que se dirigía hacia ella

-shi shi to, shi shi to,-caminaba sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a Lucy—rival de amor…

Un ataque de agua ataco a Lucy –nadie me quitara a Gray-sama Gray-sama es de Juvia no de Lucy - (Lucyyyyy te adverti que huyeras. Cállate Aimee deja que Hanna siga)—un ataque nuevo ataco a Lucy no sabia que hacer no podía atacarla era Juvia y si la estaba atacando pero era una nakama no podía atacarla

Locky apareció y jalo a Lucy justo a tiempo para que no quedara encerrada en una burbuja de agua –no te dejare lastimar a mi princesa—

-tsch no te metas Locky-san Juvia necesita quitar a la basura de enfrente del camino de Juvia para llegar a Gray-sama – sus ojos estaban en blanco y se veía un aura negra a su alrededor y ya se preparaba para un gran ataque Lucy solo se preparaba a defenderse pues no podía atacarla y si lo hacia tendría que hacerlo con un solo golpe no lastimarla y solo intentar tranquilizarla

-vas a morir y dejaras de ser un estorbo entre Gray-sama y Juvia—corrió hacia ella entre el agua atacándola de cierto modo que sus brazos parecían látigos Lucy solo podía correr un ataque estuvo apunto de tocar a Lucy cuando Locky se metió justo en medio como un escudo para Lucy

-Locky!—el espíritu había regresado pues al parecer el golpe había sido muy fuerte—Juvia no puedes hacer esto somos compañeras amigas eres mi nakama y yo soy la tuya

-Las amigas no te quitan lo que es tuyo, y tu no me quitaras a Gray-samaaaaaaaaaa—Los ataques habían regresado con toda la fuerza fue entonces cuando Lucy se descuido por un momento no solo fue un golpe sino muchos mas las aguas se tornaron rojos de acuerdo a la vista de Lucy y solo supo que cayo en ese momento lo ultimo que vio fue el agua alrededor de ella y luego sintió su cuerpo estrellándose contra algo de una manera muy fuerte

Un golpe fuerte se oyó hasta el gremio Lucy estaba tirada en el suelo su ropa estaba toda rota y Juvia tenia una sonrisa macabra—gomene Lucy –san pero sin ti Gray-sama y Juvia podrán estar juntos Juvia se acercaba para dar un ultimo golpe Lucy no se había defendido solo había huido de los ataques de Juvia

Happy había salido corriendo tras Lucy al verla llorar al llegar al parque vio como Juvia básicamente masacraba a alguien hasta no poder mas vio como las aguas levantaban a alguien y la azotaban contra todo lo que había cerca de ahí fue el momento en que el cuerpo cayo como si no tuviera vida y vio a Lucy sabia que no podía hacer mucho por el y voló lo mas rápido que pudo al gremio entro gritando

-Luuuuuuuuuucy esta….. Luuuuuuuuuuuucy esta… Juvia… -nadie le prestaba atención—Juvia esta matando a Lucyyyyyyy- fue lo único que salio de su boca , Gray Natsu Erza y Mira estaban saliendo de la cocina los chicos casi noqueados parece que el regaño no había quedado solo en palabras

Todos se quedaron en shock

-Esto tiene que ser tu culpa maldito cerebro congelado Juvia y sus celos enfermizos no se como pero esto tiene que ser tu culpa… salió corriendo tras Happy

-Gray no termino de escuchar al igual que Natsu Happy y Erza ya estaban corriendo junto con Wendy Happy y Charle hacia donde estaban las chicas

-Lucyy ya no estorbaras mas… -su sonrisa era mas siniestra esta vez (cabe señalar que Hanna odia a Juvia creo que ahora la odiara mas) –lo siento Lucy pero esto es lo mejor para ti para Juvia y para Gray-sama….. Lucy fue rodeada por una burbuja de agua y comenzó a verse como se ahogaba, si seguía así podría morir sus ojos se abrieron ya estaban en blanco y tenían rasgos de sangre esto indicaba que sino se apuraban de verdad podría morir

-Luuuuuuuuuuucy- todos gritaron

-Juvia déjala déjala –Gray había llegado hasta ellas y agarro a Juvia la zarandeo hasta para que soltara a Lucy pero no reaccionaba- Lucy!- Natsu se acercó hacia ella vieron un hilo de sangre salir de su nariz—nooo Lucy noooo- Erza golpeo a Juvia sin mas ni mas para que soltara a Lucy, eso rompió la burbuja Lucy callo y Happy fue el que la atrapo Natsu no sabia como reaccionar

Lucy tenia los ojos en blanco Gray sabia primeros auxilios y se dedico a intentar sacar toda el agua de sus pulmones, o al menos toda la que pudo, la chica saco mucha agua respiraba de manera agitada pero aun no despertaba Gray y Natsu se estaban conteniendo para no matar a Juvia, Erza estaba muy mal había noqueado de un golpe a Juvia ; Wendy se dedicaba a curar como pudiera a Lucy después de un rato logro respirar bien sin grandes esfuerzos Wendy ya no podía hacer nada mas ya habían llevado a Juvia al gremio donde Gajeel y el maestro se encargarían de ella

En cuanto a Lucy, la llevaron a su departamento dormía, parecía no tener ya heridas externas

-solo necesita descansar ya estará mejor en poco tiempo espero que no haya pasado nada grave hice mi mejor esfuerzo—Wendy se veía algo cabizbaja

-no te preocupes Wendy ya esta mejor y esto no es culpa de ninguno de aquí solo de Juvia y sus celos enfermizos

-esto es tu culpa maldito nudista por tu culpa Juvia le hizo esto a Lucy

Gray estaba casi llorando era verdad que era su culpa verla así tirada en la cama lastimada se había jurado que nunca la lastimaría nunca mas la iba a ver tumbada en una cama herida por algo que tuviera que ver con el, no pudo mas sintió las lagrimas y solo supo que salió del lugar se recargo en la puerta del departamento de Lucy y solo pudo llorar tendría que arreglar este asunto con Juvia fuese como fuese ella pagaría por esto.

* * *

Ale:siii Gray matala

Aimee:Hanna nooooo

Ale:tienes razon primero que la tortue siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Aimee :u.u contigo no se puede espera y Hanna

Ale:esta escribiendo el siguiente cap de "la playa" segun se le falta poco para acabarlo y tambien para acabar la hitoria

Aimee:mejor que nos venga a ayudar a nosotras nos falta mucho

Ale:si lo se pero ese es corto y aun nos ayuda solo que tu no te das cuenta

Aimee:si bueno pero a ella le gusta Natsu y Lucy crei que esa era yo

Ale : bueno si yo prefiero a Gray pero odio a Juvia y bueno a ti que

Hanna: dejen de pelar a estas 2 mejor COMENTENNNN!1 jajaja see ya next chapter ありがとうとさよいなら


	9. Chapter 9

weeeeeeeeeeno ya se que me tarde mucho eneste capitulo pero es mas largo de lo normal ademas de que el frutsi(hermana de una amiga) me robo la inspiracion otra vez... espero que les guste y diganme si pueden elegir...

**con quien quieren que se quede Lucy**

por otro lado

**always mssb** que bien que te gusta lo se no eres la primer persona que dice que se quedo muy interesante mi subconciente tmb me pedia continuar...

**glorytaa 99 **me alegra que te guste no sabes cuanto agradesco los comen ademas puedes opinar jajaja aun no estoy segura con quien se quedara...

**fairytail2012** jajaja me encanta que les guste me hacen tan feliz con sus comen... :3

**azali kinomoto** me caes bien jajaja y si de hecho se la esta poniendo dificil pero a la vezle ayudara un poco

bien sin mas ni mas eh aca el cap

* * *

En el gremio Juvia estaba recostada despertó el maestro y Gajeel estaban ahí sentados junto a ella

-y bien Juvia puedes hablar

-si…

-que sucedió…-el maestro hablaba mientras Gajeel solo observaba

-Lucy se metió en la relación entre Gray-sama y Juvia no fue culpa de Juvia ella solo debería alejarse de Gray-sama y esto no sucedería

-Juvia acaso te estas escuchando, nunca se lastima a un nakama, nunca bajo ninguna situación, a un nakama se le protege se le cuida y se le quiere

-Juvia protegía a Gray-sama…

-Juvia debes escuchar sabes porque Lucy no hizo nada en tu contra cierto, y sabes por que Erza no te asesino ante tal cosa… solo piénsalo—el maestro se dirigió hacia la salida estaba apunto de salir cuando se detuvo y dijo una ultima cosa—yo no soy quien para reprenderte pero espero que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos

Gajeel no dijo nada solo veía a Juvia no era quien para decirle algo, el había casi asesinado a Lucy alguna vez, claro que en ese momento no eran compañeros sin embargo no lo haría de nuevo eso era seguro

-Gajeel-san no dirás nada….

-no tengo nada que decir solo estoy acá para cuidarte

-querrás decir para que no valla a matar a Lucy

-no te detendré si así lo quieres, solo debía ver que estuvieras bien, ya lo estas asi que me voy

Gajeel se levanto y salió del lugar Juvia estaba pensando en salir a terminar su trabajo, se vistió y salió por la ventana justo abajo esta el, el chico de sus sueño

-Gray –sama

-ya sabia yo que bajarías por acá, acaso tienes miedo de enfrentar al gremio

-Gray-sama ah venido a ver a Juvia

-quien dijo eso, en realidad vengo a arreglar el problema de Lucy

-quiere decir que Gray-sama ya entendió que Juvia es lo que el necesita y no a Lucy

-deja de decir tonterías Juvia

-mira Juvia te voy a ser sincero- planeaba ser directo y mandarla mucho a la chingada (no lo pienses y hazlo -calla Aimee) entonces vio su cara de esperanza iba a hacer de su vida un infierno si algo le pasaba a Lucy-no te quiero cerca de mi quiero que te alejes lo mas posible no te quiero volver a ver-noto la confusión de la mirada de Juvia-hablemos otro día quieres ahora no quiero verte

Quería lastimarla quería que le doliera tanto como a el le dolía ver a Lucy en cama prefirió regresar a la casa de Lucy entro a la casa ahí estaban todos Lucy aun no despertaba. Erza llamo a Gray hacia la cocina  
- que sucede por que te fuiste  
- tenia que calmarme -no planeaba decirle a la gente que había ido a ver a Juvia lo malinterpretaría – no quería pelear con Natsu  
- bien hecho Gray

N-estúpido hielito  
E-Natsu! Creí que habíamos hablado de eao  
G-Erza tranquila ya te dije salí a calmarme no soy como el estúpido cenicero ese no le responderé…  
N-tsch  
W-chicos no peleen mejor estemos bien por Lucy  
E-ya lo dijo Wendy creo que yo no tengo porque repetirlo  
N-bien bien ya entendí

Ya era tarde pero nadie se iría de ahi hasta que Lucy despertara un chico apareció después de un rato  
Lo: como esta no hay cambio aun?  
N:por que no la protegiste -el chico se había parado y tenia al espíritu tomado por el cuello de la camisa  
E:sueltalo Natsu  
Lo: crees que no lo hice... Claro que la hice la protegí con mi cuerpo todo lo que pude pero ella cerraba mi puerta una y otra ve no quería atacarla no quería lastimarla—Gray noto los cortes en la cara de Loki no solo el sino también Wendy y Erza Natsu fue el ultimo en notarlo  
G:acaso no el que estés acá implica que gastas la magia de Lucy  
Lo: claro que no vine con mi propia energía pero después de tantos ataques de Juvia no tenia mas asi que tuve que esperar un poco  
E: bien bien no hay problema con eso mejor esperemos a que ella despierta  
N:lo siento Loki deberías regresar a descansar aun te ves lastimado-el chico solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón junto a Happy y Charle

Se turnaron para cuidarla mientras unos dormían otros la cuidaban primero Wendy Charle y Happy, luego Erza y Natsu por ultimo Gray y Loki Gray se sentó junto a Lucy en la cama

-Despierta Lucy quiero ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa que me digas que todo esta bien-acariciaba su cabello  
-Perdona Gray se que pude evitar esto  
-No es tu culpa Loki tranquilo  
-La quieres de verdad cierto  
-tanto como tu no  
-claro ella es mi princesa  
-recuerda que no te la pienso entregar asi de fácil

-eso lo se

-despierta ya Lucy….solo tu puedes evitar que la mate solo tu

Por la mañana ya todos estaban despiertos Lucy comenzó a despertar se movía con dificultad  
N-Lucyy-fue el primero en llegar a su lado luego todos se acercaron  
E-Lucy tranquila- le ayudo a sentarse en la cama

La chica abrió los ojos poco a poco para después saltar asustada y arrinconarse sus ojos tenían lagrimas no reconocía nadie que hacían esos extraños ahí quienes eran que hacían en su casa comenzó a llorar los chicos no entendían lo que sucedía la veían a los ojos ella tenia miedo Natsu se le acerco  
-no por favor noo no me hagas daño  
-Lucy solo soy yo Natsu tu compañero Natsu-no era posible que Lucy se alejara asi de el con tanto miedo  
-Lucy por favor calma solo somos nosotros tus nakama-Erza la veía con tristeza  
-no me toque no me toquen no me hagan nada  
-Lucy nosotros te queremos por favor no te alejes así-Gray sentía como su corazón se partía ahora no los recordaba

Lucy vio a Loki estaba ahí parado sin acercarse con tristeza en los ojos por no haberle podido defender –Lokiii –la chica se había levantado corriendo y se había lanzado a los brazos de este -Loki ayúdame que no me toquen que no me lastimen—Loki la abrazo con cariño no sabia por que pero le encantaba la idea de que solo le recordara a el aunque le dolía que no recordara a los demás  
-Lucy ellos son amigos  
-que hacen acá-intento alejarla para mostrarle a sus nakama-no Loki no me sueltes-no podía soltarla el miedo la invadía y esta vez no la soltaría  
-Lucy no te asustes por favor tranquila no te soltare

Natsu sentía el dolor en su pecho su preciosa nakama su hermosa Lucy no lo recordaba las lagrimas de enojo salían sin que el pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, Erza abrazaba a Wendy quien lloraba por que la chica no los recordaba Gray al igual que Natsu mostraba su enojo en los dientes y su tristeza en sus lagrimas  
Loki les pidió que salieran por favor por el bien de Lucy Happy salió por la ventana al ver como Natsu paso a través de ella esta vez soltando todas las lagrimas que ya había contenido llego a ese lugar donde iba a pescar con Happy y Lucy solo pudo sentarse y contenerse para encontrar la manera de devolver sus recuerdos a Lucy

Gray estaba ahi serio sin decir el y las chicas habían ido al gremio Erza Wendy y Charla solo les decía que Lucy necesitaba descansar y que Loki la estaba cuidando no podían decir aun que no recordaba nada, antes tenían que hablar con el maestro Gray solo estaba sentado en la barra con una cerveza en la mano y los ojos llenos de tristeza_, Lucy por que? por que? Por favro no me hagas esto duele que no me recuerdes, pero no me importa te protejere….de un modo u otro y creeme que Juvia sentirá no solo tu dolor sino tambien el mio…..,_ un chica peliblanca lo saco de su trance

-Gray que pasa dime la verdad

-no podemos decir nada ordenes de Erza

-Gray se que Lucy no esta bien

-si ya lo sabes para que preguntas

-ok ok le preguntare a Erza pero primero dime que paso con Juvia, si lo s vi platicando fuera, cuando te fuiste tenia cara de confusión nada bueno debo decir

-quería mandarla muy lejos Mira quería matarla y destruirla por dentro queria que sufriera, y aun lo quiero

-pero…

-pero por ahora es mas importante Lucy primero quiero que este bien

- y que harás con Juvia

-no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que le pase la apreciaba como nakama ahora solo quiero que desaparezca

-Gray… que planeas hacer….

-podría planear muchas cosas pero ya que ella me rompió el corazón yo planeo hacerle lo mismo –Gray se levanto dejo el pago de la cerveza y salió por la puerta del gremio dejando algo preocupada a Mira

En su casa Lucy y Loki estaban sentados en el sillón Loki le explicaba quienes eran los chicos que acababan de irse y Lucy no entendía solo decía que no lo recordaba que no recordaba a nadie y que no quería que él se fuera, Lucy tardo mucho en comprender pero confiaba plenamente en Loki el le dijo que fueran al gremio pero Lucy no quería acercarse a nadie

-vamos Lucy por favor no entiendo porque no quieres ir, nadie te hará daño

-pero Loki no quiero—la chica se aferraba al pecho del espíritu y el se dejaba querer

-Lucy por favor por mi

-pero no quiero no no no no quiero alejarme de ti

-Lucy tu tienes esto cierto—le mostro su propia llave

-ayy…

-y nunca sales sin ella cierto

-ayy

-entonces sabes que siempre estoy a tu lado no es verdad—el chico acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia y su cabello la chica se alejo un poco de su pecho solo para verlo a los ojos

-lo se pero habría algún problema con que te quedaras acá físicamente conmigo…..

-Por supuesto que no hime-sama – el chico la volvió a abrazar sabia que no debía dejarse llevar pues ella no lo quería mas que como un amigo el sabia perfectamente a quien ella amaba sobre todas las cosas ese chico que ella decía ver como amigo pero que desde hace poco ella lo quería tener no solo como amigo sino algo mas, sin embargo el había jurado hace mucho protegerla pasase lo que pasase y así lo haría

Despues de mucho al la mañana siguiente Loki logro sacar a Lucy y llevarla al gremio aunque al entrar vio a todos y se asusto un poco escondiéndose tras de Loki ambos entraron junto; ella veia a todos y todos decidieron darle su espacio para que no se asustara pues el maestro les habia dicho la noche anterior de la situación de Lucy y todos accedieron a darle su espacio a pesar de que muchos querían acercársele y abrazarla o simplemente reir con ella

M—ojahio Lucy—un chica muy amable detrás de la barra le saludo

L—hola ….

Lo—ella es Mira Lucy siempre ah sido muy amable no solo contigo sino con todos–Loki estaba junto a ella y movió un banco para que se sentaran juntos

M—ayy Lucy soy tu amiga al igual que muchos aquí

L—de verdad….

M—ayyy

Lo—quieres algo de tomar Lucy?

L—que tal una malteada de chocolate

Lo—bien Mira que sean 2 porfavor

M—muy bien

Lucy y Mira pasaron un largo rato charlando contándole como eran las cosas en el gremio y como ella veia sus aventuras con Natsu (claro Mira apoya a Natsu no se nota…..)poco a poco Lucy lograba acercarse a algunas conforme pasaba el día pero no permitía que Loki se despegase de ella ni por un rato siquiera para ir al baño Loki se sentía feliz por estar tanto con ella pero sabia que no duraría mucho además el ya le había dicho que le ayudaría para atraer a ese alguien especial para ella y pensaba cumplir su promesa

Mas tarde llegaron Natsu y Happy vieron a Lucy y se le acercaron presentándose desde el principio

-yo soy Natsu y tu eres mi nakama favorita mi compañera en misiones—extendió su mano la chica lo miro sentia enojo por dentro al verlo ya no tenia miedo pues Loki estaba ahí junto a ella—y el es Happy le encanta el pescado y a los dos nos gusta Lu-chan

-Ayy –sabia que era cierto pues también Loki le había dicho que Natsu Happy Gray y Erza eran sus amigos mas apegados sin embargo verlo ahí sonriente le hacia sentir dolor y enojo de cierto modo

Gray llego justo detrás de Erza corriendo para ver a Lucy

L-Erza…..-Lucy vio a la pelirroja la cual corrió hacia ella para abrazarla al creer que la recordaba, pero solo recordaba lo que Loki le había dicho así que al verla tan cerca se escondió tras de él,

Lo-Erza Erza espera espera Lucy aun no recuerda nada—la chica se detuvo en seco – mientras Lucy solo apretaba los ojos y se escondía un poco—apenas comienza a tomar confianza poco a poco tranquila confía en todo

E—bien entonces soy Erza y tu eres mi nee-chan Lucy-neechan—la saludo y la chica solo sonrió volteo a ver a Gray con una cara de bicho raro

L—hentaiiiiii!1—Gray se había quitado la camisa y estaba a punto de seguir con el pantalón

N—Gray ponte tu ropa maldito pervertido

G—de que hablas estúpido— (en serio no siente ni el aire demonios me encanta esa manía XD) Lucy reía un poco de que ambos chicos estuvieran peleando su sonrisa los alegro un poco

E—ya cállense los 2 o acaso quieren pelear entre ustedes—la chico los tiro al suele con un golpe por no responder rápido—dejen de jugar y Gray ponte tu ropa

Todos se habían sentado alrededor de Lucy junto a la barra, el típico lugar de la rubia, contaban sus aventuras, y a pesar de que Loki estaba ahí junto a ella se sentía un poco incomoda y sobre todo algo molesta cada vez que veía a Natsu o a Gray bajo la barra Lucy tomaba la mano de Loki y cada que se sentía con miedo o incomoda o mas bien cada que hablaba, todos reían hasta que el maestro apareció

M—Erza Gray Natsu Loki necesito hablar con ustedes

Lucy no quería soltar a Loki, tardo mucho pero lo logro se quedo sintiéndose bien con Levy Cana Charle Wendy y Happy

E-que sucede maestro

M-eso es lo que yo pregunto... Que paso?

Lo-Lucy perdió la memoria maestro debido al ataque de Juvia

M-y quien sabe de eso

E-en realidad solo saben que Lucy fue herida y perdió la memoria

M-bien y ustedes como están con Juvia

N-no se como es que sigue viva, se que si me hubiera dejado Erza

E-habrías ocasionado problemas-Juvia había entrado por una misión y Natsu se había levantado con la idea de ponerla en su lugar o tal vez de matarla pero Erza lo había detenido justo a tiempo-ya te dije si Lucy la hubiera visto

M-podría haber caído en shok otra vez no sabes como reaccionara ante algunas personas no sabemos que recuerda y que no

G-sabemos que recuerda a Loki

M-bueno al menos recuerda a alguien, ya que es alguien importante para ella

N-importante…

Lo-heyy

N-sin ofender Loki pero podría haberme recordado a mi a su mejor amigo quien la trajo al gremio quien la ha rescatado tantas veces quien… La quiere mas que nada en este mundo-lo ultimo salió en un susurro acompañado de una lagrima un susurro tan bajo que fue cubierto por la voz de Erza

E-es verdad Natsu que por ahora lo mejor es que ya perdió el miedo aunque no estamos seguros de sus próximas reacciones

M-bien les encargo a Lucy y recuerden nadie debe saber quien ocasionó el accidente...-Todos comenzaron a bajar Natsu era el ultimo -Natsu espera un momento

N—que sucede maestro

M—te escuche y lo sabes…- el chico se sonrojo

N—lo se maestro pero es la verdad se que no hay nadie mas importante en mi vida y no importa lo que piensen yo se que también lo soy yo para ella

M—Natsu…..

N—no lo entiendo todos saben lo que le hizo lo que ocasiono pudo haber sido mas grave pudo haberla….. pudo matarla pero no entiendo por qué sigue aquí

M—Natsu te puedo hacer una pregunta… sabes por que Lucy salió tan lastimada? Sabes por que no ataco a Juvia? Por qué no dejo que Loki la atacara? Sabes lo que ella sentiría si ella se fuera?

N—porque….

M—porque a pesar de todo para Lucy Juvia es una nakama mas una amiga, una parte de su familia, que crees que pensaría cuando despierte de esa pesadilla y vea que se fue por su culpa lo entiendes cierto—el chico solo asintió y salió con todos los demás

Ya afuera vio algo que le dolía en el alma ver a su Lucy pegada a Loki tomándole la mano y abrazándola sin ninguna consecuencia, sentía que su corazón se rompía que le dolía todo el pecho y que quería matar al espíritu pasaron ya algunos días y Lucy comenzaba a separarse un poco de Loki se sentía un poco mas libre en el gremio mientras tuviera Loki ala vista

-Loki…. Crees que podríamos tomar una misión tu y yo

-pero Lucy tu siempre vas con Erza Gray Happy y Natsu, no quieres que valla—la chica hizo una cara entre miedo y enojo haciendo que Loki accediera, ella quería recordar sus aventuras y pensó que con una nueva le ayudaría a su memoria aunque aun no se sentía tan segura como para salir con Gray y Natsu así que prefería salir con Loki—ok no… solo tu y yo te parece—la chica lo abrazo- ve a buscar la misión que quieres yo regreso

-te vas

-no Lucy no me voy, solo voy con el maestro un momento—acaricio su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, que cierto chico de hielo sacara vapor por el enojo y que el chico de fuego quisiera matarlo

Lucy se acercó al tablón donde estaban las misiones veía todas algunas con interés y algunas otras con algo de miedo, de momento sintió una presencia a su lado volteo a ver a una chica de pelo azul que no reconocía pero que le hacia sentir muy asustada no solo por desconocerla sino que sentía que le haría daño, comenzó a hacer hacia atrás en silencio para que la chica no la viera, lamentablemente choco con algo lo que llamo la atención de la peli azul

-rival de amor…— ahí estaba la que ocasionaba sus dolencias la que alejaba a su preciado Gray-sama de ella, la rubia se alejaba veía el odio en la mirada de Juvia y Juvia veía el miedo en el rostro de Lucy se acercaba con paso decidido a atacarla convirtiendo su puño en agua el terror invadió a Lucy quien grito

En un segundo Natsu la abrazaba de manera protectora, Gray se había interpuesto entre el ataque y Lucy saliendo algo lastimado y logrando que Juvia fuese la que callera en shok, Erza había detenido por detrás y la saco del gremio, Gray se levanto no había sido algo realmente grave además de que le preocupaba mas Lucy que el mismo, la miro Lucy estaba en los brazos de Natsu quien solo acariciaba su cabello mientras que ella se aferraba su pecho llorando, el sonreía cariñosamente—tranquila Lucy nunca dejare que alguien te lastime te protegeré siempre incluso con mi vida si es necesario –disfrutaba del sentimiento cálido que le daba ese abrazo aunque le dolieron esas palabras pues de un modo sentía que a pesar de que eran ciertas sus palabras y que era cierto que la protegería también sentía que en algún momento ya la había traicionado

Loki bajo y vio a Lucy estaba con Natsu sabia que el nunca le haría nada y también sabia que era bueno que ella recobrara su confianza en ellos por completo pero eso no le impedía sentir celos por ese chico de pelo rosa

-que sucedió Lucy estas bien—la chica no hizo mas que separase de Natsu las lagrimas seguían saliendo movió la cabeza sin saber lo que había pasado, vio a Gray estaba algo lastimado

-gomene Gray-san—sabia que eso había sido su culpa

-tranquila Lucy te lo dije una vez nunca nadie e hará nada mientras este yo mi cuerpo siempre será tu escudo y mi magia solo servirá para protegerte—la abrazo fuertemente y ella respondió el abrazo, el chico no llevaba camisa pero ella solo rio ante este hecho, se sentían tan bien esos brazos fríos que a pesar de todo también se sentían cálidos no tanto como los del chico peli rosa no sabia lo que sentía pero si de algo estaba segura es que de cierto modo sentía culpa en sus palabras pero amor en sus abrazos no entendía porque pero aun así sentía que le habían traicionado esos labios, esos brazos, esos chicos

* * *

Hanna: bien ya les ayudefelices

Aimee: waaaaa yo quiero saber lo que le hara Gray...

Ale:se lo merece yo quisiera matarla pero es mejor la opcion de Gray

Aimee: ya ya no hay mejor forma para lastimar a alguien que romper su corazon

Hanna:ya ya nada de spoilers ustedes 2

Ale: yo le dare una que otra ide a Gray para que la torture je je je je

Aimee: waruuuuuui

Ale: XP

Hanna:por cierto como esta eso de que te encanta su mania

Ale: jejej no creo que sea la unica con esa opinion :3

see ya next chapter

ありがとうとさよいなら


	10. Chapter 10

gomene gomene gomene gomene estube algo ocupada ultimamente pero aca ya esta el capitulo

**Yukkari Fullbuster Heartfilia** que bien que te haya gustado eso me alegra mucho ver sus comenarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo yeeeeeeeeeeey y claro que la tiene que recuperar si no no gustaria a mi tmp

**glorytaa 99** jajaja lo se lo se ya somo 2 con el dilema n.n veamos que pasa mas adelante no crees?

**always mssb** eh aca la continuacion en menos de 2 dias tendre el siguiente mientras no me dejen mucha tarea claro esta

**Azali Kinomoto** perdon por la tardanza de verdad pero la escuela me ternia muy mal u.u pero ya esta aca dejenme su opinion porfa a ver que tal

.

.

.

entonces diganme con quien debe quedarse Lucy ustedes decidan...

.

.

.

y ahora a leeeeeeeeeer

* * *

Capitulo 10 una memoria no tan perdida

Los días pasaban y Lucy apenas si podía recordar las cosas que le decían un dia antes aunque ya había perdido el miedo, sin embargo ese absurdo sentimiento de dolor que tenia junto a Natsu y Gray era persistente, Loki por fin había sido capaz de dejar a Lucy siempre y cuando no la dejaran sola ya sea que estuviera con Erza Natsu a Gray, lo único que le entristecía era que aun no recordaba muchas cosas y de cierto modo le entristecía que ya no fuera tan necesario junto a ella.

Ella le pidió que fuera al mundo espiritual para recuperar sus fuerzas y le dijo que cerraría su puerta si lo veía ahí en los siguientes 3 días

Así es como Erza Natsu y Gray no se despegaban de ella ni por un instante, Erza incluso se quedaba con ella en la noche petición de Loki por supuesto, ese día todos iban de camino al gremio y justo habían llegado cuando Lucy corrió a su lugar saludando a Mira la chica peliblanca que siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa en los labios un sonrisa que le recordaba mucho a ciertos detalles del gremio recordaba esa sonrisa a la perfección pero ahora sabía a quien le pertenecía fue esta vez cuando Mira la vio que recordó algo Erza se veía tan linda con ese antifaz y el vestido

-que linda te veías el día de la mascarada Erza ese vestido te sentaba de maravilla

-Lucy….. –la chica se le aventó encima abrazándola, Lucy se asusto un poco tomando la mano de quien estaba a su lado y jalándola sin siquiera saber quien era fue mas como un impulso que otra cosa

L—Erza que pasa..

E—Lucy no te hemos dicho nada de la mascarada

M—es verdad Lucy nadie ah dicho nada

L—pero eso quiere decir que

G—si así es Lucy quiere decir que nos estas recordando—el dueño de la mano la había soltado para abrazarla, haciéndole recordar que ella había sido la que había tomado su mano lo que ocasiono que se pusiera un poco colorada

N—siii Lucy ya recuerda—la jalo de la mano abrazándola, con toda la intención de a) molestar a Gray b) alejarla de Gray y c) tenerla para él, lamentablemente para el Erza lo golpeo haciendo que soltara a Lucy quien tenia una cara entre confusión y miedo pegándose a Mira

E—de verdad que son estúpidos Lucy aun no recuerda todo, apenas esta recordando

H—demo Lucy nos va recordar por completo verdad Erza

E—por supuesto que si Happy poco a poco pero lo hara

Lucy se sentó a la barra como muchas veces hacia y Natsu se acercó a intentar abrazarla claro que un chico de gafas azules la jalo para decirle al oído algunas cosas que no se pudieron oír pero que hicieron que Lucy se sonrojara, le sonriera y le diera un beso en la mejilla

Lucy comenzaba a recordar Natsu le había llevado al gremio donde había conocido a Gray un chico que se desvestía continuamente, maña que no se le había quitado en el tiempo que llevaba ella ahí luego estaba Erza a quien no sabia por que pero sabia que quería mucho Levy era su mejor amiga en el gremio y Mira era la chica mas amable del gremio quien siempre le daba un sonrisa era lo poco que recordaba. Loki por que a el lo recordaba a la perfección no lo sabia pero le alegraba que estuviera ahí ya había pasado el rato y no entendía muchas cosas. Por qué se enojaba un poco con Natsu y Gray cuando se le acercaban por que sentía como si le ocultaran algo. Por otro lado estaba Lisana era linda y por lo que le habían dicho era la hermana de Mira y Elfman, no se le acercaba mucho y a pesar de tratarla bien cuando estaban todos sentía que la albina la veía feo cuando nadie la veía. Juvia bueno aun nadie le decía por que la alejaban de ella ya le habían dicho quien era pero... Desde el incidente frente al tablero de peticiones nadie dejaba que se le acercara, sentía que la protegían pero de que?, por qué?, que le había hecho Juvia para sentir miedo cuando estaba cerca y para que Natsu y Gray no la quisieran si quiera ver, acaso no era ella una nakama mas

-Lucy ya despertaste - una luz lleno todo el cuarto y Lucy vio a su "príncipe" como él se llamaba asimismo le sonrió -te preparare el desayuno-la chica ya no tenia mas miedo al mundo claro solo cuando veía a Juvia o si no había nadie a su lado que fuera conocido para ella  
-nee Loki  
-que pasa princesa  
-eto... Ven.. -el chico se sentó al filo de la cama y acaricio su cabello-Loki acuéstate- obedeció recostándose a un lado y pasando el brazo por el cuello de Lucy la abrazo y ella lo uso como almohada  
-Loki por qué? por qué no me dicen que paso con Juvia, por que no me dices que me ocultan Gray y Natsu, por que no me dicen que hice para que Lisana me odie  
-Lu mira eso no nos corresponde a nosotros, si entiendes, eso pues… lo tienes que recordar tu  
-pero es que Loki y si nunca lo recuerdo...  
-Lucy tranquila ya veras que lo harás lo recordaras todo-le dio un beso en la cabeza-y ahora ve a bañarte mientras hago el desayuno  
-Loki gracias por estar junto a mi

De camino al gremio Lucy caminaba por la barda de ladrillos como siempre esa maña era como la de Gray, nunca se le iba a quitar, así llegaron al gremio como siempre estaba lleno y todos hacian alboroto. Al llegar Lucy corrió hasta la barra

L-Miraaaa ¡!  
M-Lucy como estas quieres algo de beber  
L-aye  
N-Lucy hagamos una misión  
L-Natsu de donde saliste  
N-anda Lucy vamos si? vamos tu Happy y yo, solo nosotros tres te protegeremos además de cualquier forma Loki siempre esta contigo-lo dijo con una sonrisa aunque le causase celos ese hecho sabia que no podía evitar que fuera así-que dices Lucy  
H-aye Lucy  
E-Natsu tiene razón además no crees que necesitas dinero para tu renta  
L-Erza tu iras también no es verdad tu Gray Wendy Charle Happy Natsu y yo  
E-quien te dijo de nuestro equipo estas bien informada no Lucy  
L- en realidad nadie  
G-Lucy eso quiere decir que lo has recordado tu sola  
L-aye

En un instante los chicos la abrasaban golpeándose y pellizcándose entre si para que la soltaran hasta que Erza los paro con una simple mirada que hizo que Lucy riera Wendy llegaba al gremio  
L-Wendy ohahio  
W-ohahio minna  
L-nee Wendy chan iremos en misión  
W-aye  
H-Wendy Wendy  
W-nanni  
H-Lucy recordó ella sola el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail  
W-yokata n.n

Lucy se paro a escoger la misión y Wendy recordó el por que Lucy había huido el día de su accidente -charle Happy me ayudan con algo?  
H-aye  
Charle y Happy la siguieron  
C-que pasa Wendy  
W-recuerdan lo que oímos el día de lo de Lucy  
H-aye..-claro como olvidar que habían escuchado que Gray y Natsu habían dormido con Lisana y Juvia respectivamente  
W-creen que Lucy recuerde eso  
C-no lo creo aun parece estar apegada a ellos no parece tener ningún resentimiento en su contra  
H-eso es cierto pero... Lucy esta  
W-así es Happy ella esta recordando poco a poco en cualquier momento recordara todo  
C-si de todas formas lo recordara entonces cual es el problema con decírselo ahora  
W-el problema en realidad es que pasara  
H-que pasara cuando Lucy lo recuerde  
C-pero es que acaso no todo fue error de parte de los tontos  
H-aye  
W-si lo se eso seria útil si lo hubiera oído por completo, solo no digan nada a nadie veamos que pasa con el tiempo

Ambos asintieron y caminaron de nuevo hacia dentro del gremio Lucy ya tenia la misión en mano Erza estaba reprendiendo a Gray y Natsu mientras que Loki abrazaba a Lucy alejándola de los 2, ambos intentaron correr hacia el espíritu cuando Erza lo sentó de un golpe

La misión era sencilla nada complicado nada que Natsu Gray o Erza pudieran destruir, buscar una piedra dentro de un castillo supuestamente invadido por monstros de toda clase, la mañana siguiente saldrían por ahora habia que dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Ñam ñam ñam—Lucy despertaba tranquilamente alguien estaba a su lado o mas bien dicho algunas personas estaban en su cama junto a ella, Erza ya no dormía ahí ya había perdido el miedo además Loki siempre la cuidaba si algo pasara en la noche el aparecería de inmediato abrió los ojos y vio a dos chicos ahí al parecer Gray y Natsu se había quedado a dormir ahí, la pregunta era como lo habían logrado, Erza los había sacado de ahí la noche anterior de eso estaba segura

.

*Flashback*  
.

L—Bien Mira yo me voy es mejor que me valla temprano, mañana saldremos de misión y sabes que a Erza le gusta salir temprano

M—Es verdad Lucy ve con cuidado

L—no te preocupes Mira que sabes que Loki me acompaña—saco la llave y apareció un chico abrazándola por atrás, la cargo al estilo y hablo

Lo—por supuesto que si mi princesa siempre estará segura entre mis brazos

L—Lucy se puso roja e insistió en bajarse

Happy apareció de la nada y abrazo a Lucy que ya estaba en el suelo—Lucy yo también te quiero acompañar a casa

E—claro yo te llevare a casa Lucy

G—Lucy te importaría si yo también voy sabes lo preocupado que me puedes llegar a poner—todos recordaron cuando Gray siguió a Lucy por que pensaban que alguien le quería hacer daño

L—eto…..

N—que si Happy y el pantalones congelados van yo también voy

L—demoooo…

E—bien queda decidido llevaremos a Lucy a casa

N—ya oíste Loki no eres necesario—el chico sonrió con sarcasmo

Lo—lo siento pero no puedo dejar asi a mi princesa no es verdad Lucy sama

L—eto….

G—Lucy mejor caminemos la noche se hace larga y tu debes descansar—paso su brazo por los hombros de Lucy, mientras Natsu y Loki peleaban, Lucy le sonrió a Gray con una gotita cayendo por su frente comenzaron a caminar con Erza y Happy a su lado. Natsu y Loki no tardaron mucho en notarlo Loki se rio y Natsu salió corriendo hacia los demás

M—tu lo sabes verdad—lo miro con unos ojos de demonio en busca de información Loki comenzaba a sudar frio

Lo—si pero lo siento no puedo hablar Mira….

M—awww vamos Loki dímelo a mi quien de los 2 es cual es cual es

Lo—bien bien solo desearía ser yo

M—como sabes que no es así acaso ya te dijo quien es

Lo—algo asi….

M—¿?

Lo—solo se que es alguien de aquí uno de sus amigos y quien mas que esos dos

Mira lo guio hacia fuera del gremio—si te alejas Lucy se preocupara además….. tu tambien eres un mago de Fairy Tail y por supuesto uno de sus amigos recuerda que también encajas en el papel—Mira se dio la vuelta y entro al gremio dando la espalda al león

Era verdad el también encajaba en el papel pero Lucy le había dicho que no tantas veces que se había hecho a la idea de que el no era su príncipe, el chico que esperaba, el chico que queria , el chico que amaba.

Así llegaron hasta la casa de Lucy Natsu y Gray golpeándose entre si, poniendo el piso resbaloso para que Natsu callera o derritiendo el piso para que Gray se quedara pegado entre pelea y pelea Loki aprovechaba para abrazar a Lucy o tomarle la mano

Lucy ya no sabia ni que hacer gracias a Dios Erza lo noto y calmo a los chicos poniéndose a un lado de la rubia

Ya en su casa nadie se quería ir no era raro Lucy y Happy hicieron chocolate ( yo quiero chocolate *¬*) ya hasta tarde se quedaron ahí cuando Erza saco básicamente a patadas a Natsu y Gray y claro amenazo a Loki de llevarse su llave si llegaba a aparecerse en la noche

.

.

.

.

.ya era noche y la luna fue la única testigo de lo que sucedió un chico entraba por una ventana y al entrar….

N—maldito pervertido que haces aca—un chico sin camisa estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Lucy quien rápidamente le tapo la boca

G—callate estúpido acaso quieres despertarla—el chico hablo con la voz baja

N—bien bien pero que haces aca, claro eres un pervertido pero

G—si yo soy pervertido tu que eres

N—callate

Asi estuvieron peleando hasta que el sueño les venció se habían quedado dormidos uno de cada lado y es que aunque normalmente al pelear se mantenían muy activos pelear en casi silencio y sin magia no les daba muchos ánimos

Asi fue como se quedaron dormido uno de cada lado de Lucy Lucy estaba de frente a Natsu pero entre los brazos de Gray

*End Flashback*

Asi es como había terminado entre los chicos se levanto con cuidado no quería despertarlos, como pudo se levanto y se fue a bañar no llamo a Loki supuso que se enojaría mucho si veía eso y si Erzase enteraba salió del baño despertó a Gray primero quien por el impulso se levanto rápidamente quedando a centímetros de Lucy

-L Lu Lucy yooo—no podía si quiera articular palabra

-Shhhh Natsu aun duerme por ahora ve tu a casa ya nos veremos mas al rato

-Pero Natsu ….. ya lo despierto eso solo que si te ve ahora quemaran mi casa o mínimo destruirán algunas cosas

-Bien bien pero ten cuidado recuerdo como es despertarlo –recogió uno delos mechones de la chica colocándolo detrás de su oreja – nos vemos en un rato en el gremio—le dio un beso de la mejilla y se dispuso a salir de la casa

-Ahhhy por tu propia seguridad que Erza no se entere….

-Claro—cerro la puerta tras de el y Lucy se desplomo en la cama no entendía el por que su corazón tenia que latir tan fuerte tardo en calmarse y se dispuso a terminar su tarea

Ahora tocaba despertar a Natsu

Natsu –movió un poco su hombro—Natsu—esta vez movió su espalda el chico no despertaba algo desesperada se subio a la cama colocándose a su lado y movio todo su cuerpo con la fuerza que tubo—Natsuuuuu Natsuuuuuuu NATSU!1

Natsu se levanto corriendo o mas bien dicho brincando, claro que entre el alboroto termino encima de Lucy ella estaba completamente roja Natsu llevaba solamente su pantalón y bufanda es que acaso nunca se la quitaba Natsu trago saliva vio esos labios rosas que había besado hace poco y que tenia ganas de besar otra vez, comenzaba a acercarse a ella cuando un pequeño gatito entro por la venta tomando con Natsu y haciendo que se separara de la rubia.

H—Natsu Erza esta como loca por que aun no apareces a Lucy la perdonara pero si no estas ahí en menos de 10 minutos de mataraaaa

N—kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa lo siento Lucy nos vemos luego adiós –el chico salto por la ventana poniéndose su chaleco

Lucy seguía en la cama tirada estos chicos la iban a matar de un infarto eso estaba segura y si no era asi entonces no sabía por que su corazón latia tan fuerte se dispuso a caminar hacia el gremio tenia un misión llamo a Loki para que la acompañara hasta encontrar a su equipo no sabía que pasaría después pero por ahora debía mantenerse a la ralla con esos 2 tan siquiera en lo que lograba saber que sentía por ellos o que sentía por ella. Pero mas importante tenia que saber que era lo que le escondían, sus intuiciones nunca se equivocaban y ella intuía que ellos habían hecho algo que le dolería a ella pero que debía saberlo

-nos vamos princesa

-aye –una sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla fue lo que recibió de ese cariñoso león ese lindo león le respondió de igual manera sin notarlo y por ultimo lo abrazo esperando que ese sentimiento de protección nunca la abandonara

* * *

oh dios es que acaso Mira tiene razon acaso tambien Loki podria ser su amor que mas recordara como le ayudara la msion oooooo my god

bueno bueno que mas digo en el proximo capitulo la mision que sucedera deben encontrar algo y para eso se tienen que quedar en el castillo que sucedera oooooo ya quiero saber y ustedes quieren saberlo


	11. Chapter 11

bueno tal vez me tarde un poco pero ya procurare no tardarme tanto bueno aca esta lo que le sigue gomene gomene

**fairytail2012** jajajaja esa era la idea principal pero ahora parece que hasta Loki se metio en la historia... ni que decir no fue mi culpa fue toda de Aimee ademas pense que leia mi otra historia que si es un NALU y que por cierto ya mero termina

**always mssb** yo me derrito y solo lo escribo si lo viviera me muero jajajaja pues bueno ojala y te guste este cap y termines odiando a las gemelas tanto como yo... a pesar de que debo decir use 2 nombres que seran de mis hijas XD eso que

** Yukkari Fullbuster Heartfilia** jajaja muchos piden eso aunque claro pido por algo que me ayuden adecidir jajajaja en realidad Loki no le dijo nada a Mira... y Loki creia que a Lucy le gustaba Gray o Natsu pero Mirale hizo ver que tambien el podria estar dentro de las probabilidades

**Glorytaa 99** no se de donde sacaste la 7ma opcion no doy de verdad pero bueno por otro lado no creo pienso que solo se quedara con uno pero mejor lee para descubrir que pasa

X-Jaden-Korr-X claro que Lucy va a recordar poco a poco o tal vezde un jalon nadie lo sabe bueno yo si Xd ahno vdd yo no cuento que bien que te gusto y ahora a seguir leyendo

.

.

Mina les dejo el next chapter leeeeaaaaaamos

* * *

La misión

La mañana transcurrió lenta la misión de ese día era sencilla ir al castillo y buscar la llave que querían y punto, el letrero decía  
"Se solicitan magos capacitados para encontrar una llave en un castillo embrujado"  
N—embrujado vamos deben estar bromeando  
E—calla Natsu no sabemos a que se refieren con embrujado  
G—efectivamente llamita si no tuvieran problemas para recuperarla no nos habrían llamado  
H—que tal si solo son flojos  
C—aun siendo tan flojos tendrían suficientes mucamas o mayordomos para ponerlos a buscar  
W-tu crees que sea una misión difícil Erza  
E-hum no lo creo  
H-y en que momento saldremos  
E-en cuanto llegue Lucy  
H-Lucy podría alcanzarnos estaba ocupada con Loki además quien parece no dejarla sola ni un minuto  
W-y tu como lo sabes  
H-por que en la mañana buscando a Natsu los vi juntos, después que Natsu saliera corriendo yo regrese a ver a Lucy para que no se quedara sola y los vi, Lucy lo abrazaba cariñosamente  
W-demo podría haberlo abrazado  
H—o tal vez no ese abrazo fue por que le ggggguuusta

La cara de los chicos cambio de una de felicidad por la noche a una de odio y empeoro al vislumbrar a cierta rubia por el camino que venia siendo abrazada por cierto león que nunca dejaba sus lentes azules

L-ohayo mina  
Lo-bien mi princesa te dejo de momento solo di mi nombre y regreso de inmediato  
E-y Natsu por que estabas en casa de Lucy-un leve susurro hizo que Natsu se erizara de pies a cabeza  
N-no fui el único Gray también  
G-a mi no me metas  
L-es hora de irnos no queremos que se haga mas tarde  
Erza mantenía a ambos chicos a su lado con su simple mirada-ya hablamos luego-los chicos solo asintieron y pasaron saliva

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la salida del tren Natsu se comenzaba a sentir mareado de solo ver el tren que debían tomar subieron rápidamente Erza llevaba al chico peli rosa a su asiento se sentó frente a él y con una mirada hizo que Gray se colocara a su lado frente a Lucy era verdad que Natsu no podía hacer nada en ese estado pero hubiera preferido ser el quien se sentara a su lado, gracias a Erza Happy se sentó entre su linda rubia y el dragón, a su lado estaba Wendy en cuyos brazos iba Charle.

El camino no seria muy largo en realidad, pero no podía dejar de verla reía con Wendy y Erza con quien había cambiado lugar ambos exceeds dormían uno en las piernas de Wendy y el otro en las de Erza el mago de hielo no hacia otra cosa que ver hacia afuera y hacia Lucy, de momento llego la subida por la montaña hubo un brusco movimiento y Natsu cayo quedando recostado en las piernas de Lucy quien no hizo mas que reír y acariciar su cabello.

El enojo se mostro claramente en la cara de Gray Erza no decía nada evadió el tema y siguió platicando con las chicas Wendy sonrió y le dijo a Lucy que Natsu se veía lindo cuando no hacia alboroto Lucy solo sonrió y siguió acariciando el cabello rosado. Natsu sintió un aroma familiar que le hizo relajarse y dormirse evadiendo el mareo y dejándose consentir era el olor de su Lucy de su linda maga estelar

Llegaron hasta la casa del que había solicitado la ayuda del gremio, era una casa grande les recordaba un poco a la antigua casa de Lucy, había bosque al rededor y una casa igual entre el mismo sin embargo la casa era mas obscura se veía algo terrorífica. Gray seguía molesto pero ahora no se separaba de Lucy, y Natsu solo reía al saber lo que había pasado en el tren tal vez creyeran que él no lo había notado al estar básicamente inconsciente pero el sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado

E-bien seguramente buscaremos en toda la propiedad-se detuvo en un claro del bosque-nos dividiremos en 3 equipos Natsu y Happy, Charle Wendy y yo y Gray y Lucy  
N-pero por que el maldito pantalones congelados  
E-intentas contradecirme Natsu  
G-si acaso la contradices  
W-por mi esta bien  
H-yo quiero ir con Charle  
C-aléjate de mi gato  
E-bueno Lucy tu que opinas  
L-por mi esta perfecto  
N-pero Lucy tu eres mi compañera  
G-esta vez será la mía tienes algún problema  
E-acaso están discutiendo

Entraron a reportarse para la misión, apenas entraron Gray noto que 2 chicas los estaban siguiendo desde que entraron en la casa. Llegaron hasta el despacho del señor Winchester y se presentaron asimismos  
SW-buenos días jóvenes  
F-disculpe señor Winchester usted tiene hijos  
SW-efectivamente muchacho dos hijas  
N-entonces debería invitarlas a pasar-claro estas chicas habían pasado desapercibidas para Lucy Wendy y los exceeds  
E-de cualquier forma las chicas están interesadas  
SW-Lilith Luna pasen  
Li&Lu-lo sentimos padre  
Li-pero te dijimos que estábamos  
Lu-completamente interesadas en la misión  
Li-acaso no dijimos que nosotras mismas  
Lu-buscaríamos la llave  
SW-no discutiremos eso ahora les permitiré estar acá pero no estar en la misión  
Li&Lu-pero padre  
SW-eh hablado. Jóvenes les presento a mis hijas Lilith y Luna Winchester-2 chicas completamente iguales estaban en el despacho, era parecidas pero no iguales eran gemelas pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes, el brillo de los ojos de Lilith le daba un tono rojizo y los de Luna parecían tener un brillo azul. Sus cabellos eran iguales negros como la noche a excepción de un mechón que bajaba de detrás de su orejas hacia su cuello el cual tenia el mismo brillo de sus ojos. Vestían igual no les gustaba mucho que las identificaran, ese brillo era muy tenue pero visible para los 3 magos, sabia que era un rastro de magia

Las chicas habían notado claramente a los magos Lilith le decía a Luna que tan lindo se veía el peli rosa mientras que Luna repetía que era mas lindo el chico peli azul poco a poco se acercaban a ellos que estaban a la derecha e izquierda de Lucy sin dejar de cuidarse entre ellos mismos

SW-mi padre nos heredo esta reliquia familiar que se dice tiene una gran magia se llama la llave de los recuerdo perdidos no estamos seguros de su magia pero nos dijo que estaba escondida en nuestra propiedad sin embargo no es posible acercarse a la parte obscura de la misma a partir del claro hacia el bosque donde se encuentra la mansión mayor, cosas ocurren cuando uno se acerca  
Li-nosotras logramos entrar hasta el bosque  
Lu- nos acercamos sin problemas a la casa  
Li-pero padre hizo que regresáramos  
Lu-no es tan peligroso el entrar al bosque  
Li-el problema es acercarse un poco mas a la casa  
E-así que la llave esta en la casa  
SW- no exactamente  
N-pero el problema es acercarse a la casa  
Li-el problema es que la casa inicia en el bosque  
G-pero debe estar cerca de la casa eso delimita los terrenos  
Lu-no ya que hay partes subterráneas dentro del bosque-luna y Lilith estaban ya muy cerca de Gray y Natsu estaban coqueteándoles seriamente y Lucy lo notaba claramente aunque ellos no  
Li-padre iremos con ellos para explicarles los terrenos  
E-no es necesario nosotros podemos ubicarlo solos  
Lu-dijimos que iremos no es verdad Lilith  
Li-claro que Natsu kun  
Lu-y Gray san nos protegerán  
Los ojos y bocas de Gray y Natsu fueron una copia exacta de la letra "O" Erza las vio feo y Lucy se comenzaba a molestar mas  
L-pero chicas su padre no lo  
Li-tu no puedes darnos ordenes rubia  
Lu-además si esa chiquilla va-señalo a Wendy quien solo se sonrojo-nosotras también  
SW-eh dicho que no  
Li&Lu-y nosotras dijimos que si  
SW-hagan lo que quieran  
Li-Erza san iremos con ustedes  
Lu-yo iré con Gray san  
Li-y yo con Natsu kun  
E-ustedes no pueden hacer lo que quieran  
L-además acá Erza decide los equipos  
Li-ya te dijimos rubia-abrazo el brazo de Natsu  
Lu-que tu no te metas-abrazo el brazo de Gray  
Erza echaba humo y Lucy ni se diga, Natsu y Gray no les podían decir nada pues era casa de las chicas  
L-bien hagan lo que quieran Loki-el León apareció tras de ella -yo iré con Loki tomare la zona detrás de la casa-Loki la abrazo

-vamos princesa

Luna y Lilith no se separaban de los chicos sonreían algo maliciosas hacia donde Lucy se iba Gray se daba de topes y Natsu ya no sabia que era peor si que Lucy hiciera equipo con Loki o que lo hubiera hecho con Gray  
E-y que tipo de magia tienen  
Li-la que es perfecta para acompañar a Mi Natsu  
N-lo siento niña pero no soy tuyo ni mucho menos  
Li-lo siento Natsu kun demo mi magia- hizo un movimiento y una llama apareció en su mano-es perfecta para la tuya así como yo soy perfecta para ti

Por su lado Gray no podía quitarse a Luna de encima lo abrazaba por la cintura y cuando se desnudo sin notarlo la chica se emociono aun mas pensando que lo hacia por ella, de verdad que le recordaba a Juvia  
Lu-Mi magia es realmente hermosa la mía no destruye todo lo que toca como la de Lilith  
G-de verdad Luna que no me importa-claro que lo que el quería era salir corriendo tras de Lucy  
Lu-pero mi magia y la suya son tan perfectas la una para la otra como tu lo eres para mi  
Esta chica le recordaba mas y mas a Juvia lo cual no le hacia muy feliz un además de la chica basto para notarlo la misma magia que Juvia estuvo apunto de gritarle que se alejara de el cuando Erza hablo  
E-Wendy Charle y yo iremos juntas ustedes cuiden de las chicas son parte de la misión  
G-pero Lucy  
E-ella va con Loki no se preocupen ya por ella Natsu toma el lado este de la casa Gray tu el oeste Wendy y yo tomaremos la casa recuerden hallen lo que hallen  
G-ir al llano y lanzar una señal al aire  
N-perfecto

Así comenzó la misión Erza hizo equipo con Wendy Charle y Happy a quien Lilith había corrido sin que Natsu se diera cuenta

Li-Y bien quien es el novio de la rubia seguramente es de Gray no creo que de mi lindo Natsu  
N-en primera ya te dije no soy tuyo y en segunda no es su novia  
Li-pero tampoco es tuya  
N-eso a ti no te importa  
Li-me importa por que no esta hecha para ti como lo estoy yo  
N-eso no es de tu incumbencia así que no te metas  
Li-demo yo te quiero Natsu-una vez mas lo abrazaba  
N-no otra vez ya suéltame Lilith-quería golpearla y hacer que lo soltara la única que quería que lo abrazara era Lucy su Lucy -por favor podemos caminar y puedes soltarme  
Li-si siempre y cuando vallamos de la mano  
N-no *_esta chica debe estar loca si cree que va a tomar mi mano* __  
_Li-por que no

En otro lado del bosque otro chico lidiaba con su gemela  
G-luna no me gusta ser grosero menos atacar una chica pero si no me sueltas juro que congelare tus brazos lejos de mi  
Lu-pero Gray  
G- por favor no pierdas el respeto para conmigo no somos nada  
Lu-si Gray quiere podemos serlo  
G-no no quiero Luna además podrías ponerte la blusa por favor  
Lu-pero tu ya te quitaste hasta el pantalón  
G-pero de que de aaaaaa mi ropa, en mi es normal tu simplemente vístete  
Lu-no entiendo tu preocupación es que acaso tiene que ver con la rubia  
G-la rubia tiene nombre es Lucy  
Lu-ella no me importa solo tu  
G-bueno en dado caso yo tengo que ver con ella y eso no te importa a ti entiendes  
Lu-no sé de que te preocupas si ella se fue con su "príncipe"  
G-mira ya cállate y camina-se iba vistiendo mientras caminaba era verdad que nunca antes le había importado pero esta vez no quería que Lucy lo viera así con alguien mas aunque no podía evitarlo ni si quiera lo notaba hasta que pasaba y ya era tarde, esta era ya la 3ra vez que se quitaba la ropa y lo notaba hasta que la chica lo abraza y sentía el contacto de su piel con la de él estaba loca y parecía no tener la intención de dejarlo ir  
**************[( paréntesis gigante explicación Natsu y Gray caminan cada quien por su lado todo lo que sucede les sucede a los 2 la escena cambia de una a otra para mostrar sus diferentes pensamientos ante la misma explicación de las gemelas y el mismo tipo de ataque que sufren)]*************

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando no pensaban en otra cosa que terminar de revisar su parte para ir con Lucy  
Li-ya deja de preocuparte por ella mejor enfócate en la misión  
N- no te comprendo del todo niña

Lu-ya te lo dije ella tiene a su príncipe no dejara que nada le pase tu preocúpate por mi -la chica se había pegado a Gray con sus manos sobre su pecho y parándose de puntitas para quedar mas cerca de el  
G-mira Luna- se separo de ella—ella es la chica de mi vida y no me importa lo que intentes cometi un error una vez no mas

N—Lilith por favor no toques mi bufanda  
Li—pero es que tu cuello parece tan suave—la chica estaba tras de el abrazándolo colocaba su mejilla entre el hombro y cuello de Natsu e intentaba quitarle la bufanda para poderlo tenerlo mas cerca  
N-Lilith ya basta solo hay alguien por quien me quitaría esta bufanda e incluso se la daría si me la pidiera y no eres tu

Lu—si tanto la quieres por que no te fuiste con ella  
G—por culpa tuya y de tu gemela por que mas  
Lu—ya deja de preocuparte si tanto quieres salvarla

Li—entonces concéntrate en obtener la llave y cerrar su magia antes que la magia la encuentre a ella  
N—estas loca, ella estará bien nada en esta misión podría meterla en problemas

G—solo es una simple misión además ella tiene a Loki a su lado  
Lu—tal vez sobreviva pero por cuanto tiempo

Li—Aparecieron antes alguien debe estar cerca  
N—de que hablas  
Li—no dejes que te saque ni una gota de sangre  
N—debes estar jugando

Un monstruo sacado de un dibujo infantil brinco encima de Gray el chico lo había esquivado por poco ya que lo había sorprendido de la nada  
Lu—ten cuidado no podemos dejar que nos pegue  
G—de que hablas que puede pasar

Lilith había atacado por la espalda para distraer al monstruo que acorralaba a Natsu  
Li—Natsu atácalo ahora  
Na-karyuu no...houkou

G-ice make lance

El monstro cayo fácilmente ante los ojos de los chicos si eran tan débiles por que las gemelas les tenían tanto miedo  
Li—solo es un recuerdo  
N—como que un recuerdo  
Li—es débil por que es un recuerdo de un niño

Lu-así es la situación este monstro solo es un recuerdo feo una mala pesadilla un maldito sueño  
G—a que te refieres con eso  
Lu—esto que esta acá es obra de la llave

N-parte de la magia de la llave?  
Li-así es lo descubrimos Luna y yo hace casi 5 años desde que…. Ella…  
N-su madre?  
Lilith simplemente asintió—ella murió protegiéndonos de sus propios recuerdos

G—entonces esto no haría daño del todo  
Lu—eso mismo creyó mama pensó en protegernos con su magia y su cuerpo pero con cada ataque aparecían mas y mas  
G-con cada ataque

Li-absorbía los recuerdos de nuestra madre y los convertía en reales cosas a las que ella temía  
N-cosas que ella enfrento para protegerlas  
Li-así es Luna y yo buscamos como destruirlos pero no podíamos hacerlo solas

Lu-por eso pidieron ayuda  
G-y por qué a nosotros no parecen desconocernos  
Lu-el pedido era casi especifico

N-por que a Nosotros  
Li-no e lógico ya los conocíamos  
N-a quienes  
Li-a Gray y a ti cariño  
N-no me llames así

G-así que contaban con nuestra aparición  
Lu-solo contábamos con Natsu y contigo bebe  
G-aléjate un poco y no me digas asi  
Lu-sabíamos que podrían con esto que nos ayudarían

Li-la aparición de Titania no tubo inconveniente incluso pensamos que seria de ayuda  
N-y que paso con Lucy y Wendy  
Li-ellas son el problema o mas bien solo ella como la llamas….

Lu-Lu... Lo que sea Afortunadamente tomo su camino y no estorbo en nuestra relación  
G-entre tu y yo no hay nada nada y en este momento voy a buscar a Lucy  
Lu-planeas dejarme acá

N-tu te lo buscas además puedes cuidarte  
Li-que tan seguro estas de esto me refiero a que te dirá la gran Erza Scarlet si me dejas acá pensé que era tu responsabilidad

Lu-y mi padre si nos pasa algo ira tras el gremio como quedara Fairy Tail tras este problema  
G-debes estar bromeando Lucy podría estar en peligro  
Lu-si me lo pidieras a mi podríamos ir juntos podríamos . G—contigo a ningún lado—era lógico que si iba con el Luna no lo soltaría, Lucy se enojaría y seria peor el asunto

Li—entonces como encontraras la llave para salvarla claro me necesitas  
N-tsch pero Lucy…. No puedo dejarla sola

Lu—tu mismo dijiste que no estaba sola además

Li&Lu—creo que soy tu única opción

* * *

aimee:ooooooooo my god que van a hacer por un lado Lucy esmuy inteligente y puede averiguar lo que pasa

Hanna: aqui la pregunta es que van a decidir los menzos estos

Ale:son tontos se iran con las gemelas

aimee: pero no pueden dejar asi como asi a Lucy

Hanna: en mi opinion se van con Lucy

Aimee:y si se enoja mas no pueden dejar a las gemelas asi como asi o Erza los matara

Ale: o haran que el padre valla tras el gremio

hanna: demonios la cosa esta dificil para los chicos ustedes que piensan... **bueno nos leemos en el prox cap mina domo arigatou por leer y gracias por dejar comentarios alimentan mi espitiru de escritora :)**


	12. Chapter 12

ya se ya se ya se que me tarde demasiaaaaaaaado pero tube examenes por 2 semana luego problemas con las materias para veraos phewwww muchas cosas

**always mssb** :bueno se les super ofrecieron ¬¬ pero weno aca hay otra parte de la mision espero te guste...

**glorytaa 99:** que te puedo decir que las odiaras mas en poco tiempo... espero te guste el cap n.n

**lucyheartfilia1:** creeme ya los pongo n.n' es que aveces se me va T_T bueno aca esta el sig cap espero te guste...

**x-jaden-korr-x**: bueno aca este el cap descubre que paso... y que tan tontos son... pobre Lucy...pd una sonrisa en la lluvia se convertira en historia... n.n

sin mas nimas a leer y repito

.

.

.

.************** con quien quieren que se quede Luy?**************************

.

.

.

ahora a leer

* * *

cap 12 recuerdos misterios y

Comenzaron a caminar es que acaso estaban locos irse con las chicas simple y sencillo el acuerdo fue rápido

N—mira Lilith la cosa es sencilla terminamos nuestra parte y buscamos a Lucy

Li—no… no quiero si terminamos entraremos en la casa

N—agradece que no te dejo acá tirada así que ya te dije nos vamos a buscarla entendido…..

Li—que no si tanto quieres te vas tu solo

N—no me importa si te tengo que arrastrar, tu te vas conmigo…..

Li—que acaso quieres que vaya —comenzó a acercarse seductoramente hasta quedar de espaldas al chico pegándose mucho, Natsu no supo ni como responder a esta situación tenia sus manos extendidos en señal de desconcierta, Lilith se aprovechó de esta situación jalando los brazos para que la abrazaran

Inmediatamente Natsu recobro la conciencia, sus brazos nunca sostendrían a otra chica que no fuera su Lucy, eso lo había jurado cuando la vio al borde de la muerte por culpa en parte de él y en parte del mago de hielo. –aléjate de mi es la última vez que lo digo no solo es una advertencia también es afirmación—Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque no había nada uno que otro monstro aparecía, no eran gran problema para Natsu lo único que quería era acabar y dirigirse a buscar a Lucy.

Es que tenia que estar loco para continua cerca de esa chica, pero era verdad que era la única manera de llegar a Lucy sin tener problemas, además ella aun sabía cosas que no le habían dicho, como por ejemplo, cómo sellar la magia de la llave o cómo era la llave e incluso ni siquiera entendía cómo es que se materializaban sus sueños, sus pesadillas, sus…. Recuerdos—Lucy…..

Lu—otra vez ese maldito nombre, que acaso no puedes dejar ya de pensar en ella

G—aléjate ya, déjame en paz….—no podía evitarlo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se quedo parado, por fin se dio cuenta que pasaría si no encontraba a Lucy pronto, se metió tanto en su cabeza con este asunto que no noto cuando la chica se le acerco tanto como para colgarse de su cuello, el peso de ella le hizo reaccionar; estaba sumamente cerca, apunto de besarlo, la empujo no tan fuerte como para lastimarla pero si lo suficiente para alejarla.

G—ya te lo dije aléjate que no lo entiendes, yo tengo dueña si le quieres llamar así y su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, ella tiene mi corazón, mis pensamientos y en el momento en que lo pida también tendrá mi cuerpo.

w—Erza no entiendo tu punto por que vamos a lugar mas peligroso

H—Wendy tiene miedo jeje je je

E—tranquila Wendy solo quiero comprobar algunas cosas

C—es verdad que los monstros nos han dejado de seguir conforme nos acercamos a la casa Erza pero no entiendo la razón

W—perdón por ser tan débil

H—no Wendy no es verdad

C—nunca había visto cosas como esas

E—esa cosa , la segunda que se apareció después de que la primera me golpeara, se parecía a las cosas que encontré antes de que Mystogan me encontrara

E—espera que…

H—si esa cosa que tenia cuernos y…

E—no no Wendy esa cosa apareció justo cuando el otro nos ataco

C—es verdad que apareció con el primer golpe que te dio

W—si esa cosa me daba mucho miedo cuando era pequeña

Erza comenzó a pensar las cosas, corrió hacia la casa con Wendy y los exceeds tras de ella, entro por la puerta justo como lo esperaba había toda clase de criaturas en ese lugar cambio a su armadura y comenzó a atacar destruyendo uno por uno—Charle Wendy Happy que no los toquen pase lo que pase que no los toquen, ni siquiera un rasguño.

Wendy noto hacia donde se dirigían la oficina del abuelo, ese cuarto del que les había hablado el señor Winchester—Erza ahí, ninguno de las criaturas va hacia allá

H—bien pensado Wendy

E—rápido todos adentro

Nadie estaba lastimado solo agotados por estar corriendo, no había ningún tipo de criatura en el salón estaba muy diferente a todo en la casa, se veía limpia

W—Erza crees que la llave este aca

E—no mas bien creo que aca hay algo que es contrario a su magia

C—el como sellarla—tomo un libro de los que estaban alrededor de todo el salon

W—crees que alguno nos diga como sellarla

E—es posible pero cual de todos

H—que tal este—Happy señalaba un pequeño diario negro que estaba en el escritorio

Erza se acerco con cuidado no sentía ninguna clase de magía obscura cerca—puede ser—abrió el pequeño libro estaba en blanco, lo cerro tenía algo escrito en la portado —un recuerdo no se pierde solo se oculta, un idea no se esfuma solo la evitamos, una pesadilla nunca se olvida se vence.

H—no entiendo….

C—ni idea

W—Erza…. Tu crees que esa bestia, era solo mi recuerdo

E—que?

W—si, era igual, igual al que me ataco, era el o mas bien mi recuerdo de el…

E—estas segura de eso Wendy

W—por supuesto

Wendy abrió el libro, esta vez ya habían letras

C—ya veo solo si conoces lo que buscas podrás encontrarlo

Wendy comenzó a leer , cada que leía una oración desaparecía para darle paso a la siguiente

Solo aquel que la quiera, pero no quiera usar su magia la encontrará

Solo una gran fuerza te salvará

Necesitas fortaleza, coraje y valor para enfrentarlo

Solo un buen recuerdo te salvara de esta pesadilla

Necesitas evitar su toque si no quieres enfrentar tus pesadillas

Debes buscar en tu camino tus recuerdos encontraras

Debes luchar contra ellos eso la paz te traerá

Quieres jugar en este juego para las demás cosas poder recordar

Huye de tus pesadillas pero de mi te alejaran

Lucha contra tu peor sueño que a mi te guiaran

Enfréntalo, lucha, búscame, encuentrame, sálvate

Que era esto no entendían nada, todos tenían una cara de confusión muy grande la que entendia estas situaciones era Lucy… Lucy….

E—Lucy creen que este bien

H—no recuerda nada no creo que tenga que enfrentar alguna sombra del pasado

W—pero….. no, Erza el libro dice que un recuerdo nunca se olvida

E—si lo se Wendy

C—no Erza ese no es problema

W—Lucy olvido pero su corazón nunca lo hizo

E—si a ella la toca un monstruo

H—cual es el problema solo recordaría algunas cosas pasadas no…

W—que pasa si recuerda algo mas grande que tal si recuerda a Juvia, que tal si pasa lo que una vez pasó…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo—cuidado Lucy

L—Loki no entiendo que sucede…. Que son estas cosas—Múltiples criaturas se le iban encima a la maga y ella no tenia otra que intentar atacar sin embargo cada vez que alguno lograba darle un golpe otra criatura aparecía

L— Loki debemos huir buscar refugio hasta entender esto

Lo—Lucy… bien—la tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia una cueva que acababan de ver

L—que era eso Loki

Lo—Lucy muchas de esas criaturas…. Yo las enfrente en alguna misión

L—es verdad….. yo no recuerdo mucho perdón….

Lo—no Lucy tranquila tu no te preocupes, pero esto es extraño hay criaturas que no deberían estar aquí

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wendy cerro el libro una carta cayo, tenia un nombre "Aline Winchester" quien era ella no podían abrirla o tal vez… Erza tomo la carta la abrió

W—Erzaaaa

E—tranquila esta carta es para quien la encontrara, ella sabia algo de esta llave y quería comunicarlo

H—aye vamos Erza lee en voz alta

Mis queridas hijas….

W—lo ves no es para cualquiera

…..O cualquiera que halle esta carta, se que las primeras será ustedes deben tener la inteligencia de su abuelo, mi padre siempre uso su magia para ocultar todas las pesadillas de su familia, nunca supo lo que sucedía en realidad, esa llave las guardaba todas cada persona que la hereda debe mantener su contenido encerrado, yo no hice un buen trabajo, nunca pude sellar su magia, no pude cerrar ese portal.

Debería haber pedido ayuda lo se pero cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora les pido a ustedes mis queridas hija devuelvan a la familia su gloria encierran estas pesadillas y dejen que esta gran casa recobre su vida misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo—como esta esa herida

L—no te preocupes no es nada

Lo—pero que era esta cosa que era esta bestia de donde salió

L—no lo se Loki…. Tengo frio

Lo—claro que lo tienes princesa estamos en una cueva las cuevas son frias

L—crees que importe si nos quedamos un momento acá….. solo en lo que me repongo

Lo—claro que si princesa además hemos avanzado un largo camino

L—Loki…..

Lo—que pasa princesa

L—yo… tu… podrías abrazarme…. Hace demasiado frio

Loki se coloco tras de Lucy recargándose en la pared y abrazando a Lucy, ella se contrajo lo mas que pudo recargándose en el pecho de Loki, su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas tranquila hasta quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu caminaba por el bosque pronto terminaría con esa parte del bosque y podría ir a buscar a Lucy por fin, casi corría entre el bosque con la gemela quejándose tras de el

Li—vas muy rápido Natsu kun

N—lo siento "querida"—hizo burla a como ella le llamaba—si quieres seguir a mi lado acostúmbrate al paso—cada que veía a un monstruo lo golpeaba derrotaba y ni siquiera tomaba un simple minuto para descansar antes de continuar

Li—hey Natsu… Natsuuuu NATSU!1…. no me moveré de este lugar hasta que me hagas caso

N—aaaa que quieres demonios.., tenemos que apurarnos, Lucy esta sola

Li—no esta sola esta con el conquistador, su "príncipe azul"

N—eso es peor

Li—no entiendo que tiene ella para que la quieras tanto

N—eso no es de tu incumbencia

Li—vamos quiero saber que tiene ella que no tenga yo

N—para empezar cerebro

Li—eres un grosero

N—aléjate de mi y no tendrás que lidiar conmigo

Li—debes estar bromeando si crees que me alejare de ti, se que puedo ser mejor que ella creeme tengo mis encantos, y son mejores que los de ella

N—encantos si como no

Li—por ejemplo yo se como cerrar la llave, y… estoy contigo

N—tsch

Li—además… yo se donde esta ella y solo si eres bueno conmigo—se acercó hasta el y coloco su dedo en sus labios—te dire como llegar a ese lugar—concluyo tocando con el mismo dedo que había estado en sus labios los de Natsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

C—nada acá

W—menos acá

E—alguno debe decir como sellar la magia

H—a este libro le faltan unas paginas—aventó libro atrás de el

E—Happy dame eso

H—pero esta roto le faltan unas página

Wendy lo tomo y se lo entrego a Erza

E—estas paginas las tomo alguien, y en estas paginas estaba esrito como sellar la magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna abrió su collar era como un pequeño relicario, observo lentamente y se rio un poco—la cueva

G—dijiste algo niña

Lu—buuu no seas grosero Gray kun…. Yo soy linda contigo

G—aja si cállate y apúrate, han aparecido mas monstruos o alguien esta cerca, o algo malo se esta convirtiendo en peor, además eh visto que hablas mucho con ese medallón

Lu—o note preocupes nada pasara si estamos juntos, y bueno es una forma de saber que no estoy sola mi hermana siempre esta conmigo—la chica se acercó a Gray seductoramente—algún día tendremos algo así entre nosotros e incluso mas cercano

Gray la alejo cuando apenas se acercaba a él y comenzó a caminar

Luna saco unas hojas—bien Lilith—le susurro al relicario, _así que esta en la cueva, ella será el perfecto ritual para cerrar la llave_—estas segura

.

.

.

.

.

E—ritual….

W—como lo sabes

E-esta escrito aca solo esa palabra queda de las hojas

C—aaaaaaaaaa

H—que sucede Charle yo te defenderé

C—tranquilo gato, Erza Wendy creo ese ritual tiene que ver con una cueva y Lucy…..

E—apresurémonos es nuestra única opción

W—vamos ya

.

.

.

.

.

N-Hey pensé que no te querías quedar atrás

Li—no me alejare de ti nunca mi amor

N—ahh deja de llamarme así yaaaaaa

Li—bien cariño

Natsu se alejó rápidamente—apresúrate no quiero que Lucy sufra los efectos de esa llave

Li—que acaso algo malo podría salir de esa cabecita rubia

N—por supuesto que s… por supuesto que eso no te importa—se alejó mas rápido—apresúrate

Li—si Luna ella es perfecta

* * *

Aimee:perfecta por que es perfecta

Ale:no lo se pero algo tienen que ver sus recuerdos

Hanna:o tal vez sus pesadillas

Aimee:cueva... que acaso Lucy no estab en una

Ale:si ella esta en una cueva

Aimee:y ese medallon que...

Hanna:pues parece que se comunian por el

Ale:y las hojas

Aimee:bueno yo creo que son del libro...

Hanna:yo creo que es un mapa

Ale:yo pienso que mejor dejamos que el sig cap nos explique que pasa

Hanna:que haran los chicos, notaran que las gemelas tienen algo contra Lucy, las llebaran directo a ella, aaaaaaaaa ya quiero el sig capitulo...

Aimee:nos vemos en el prox cap bye bye

no olviden comentar... porfavor... eso me da fuerza para seguir escribiendo...


	13. Chapter 13

bueno bueno ya se que me tarde mucho lo siento pero he estado estudiando para un examen muy importante lo siento mucho... por otro lado

**Yukkari Fullbuster Heartfili**a bueno pues es que ah no se ni dedonde lo saque pero que bien que te gustara me agrada los comentario y pues espero que te guste este cap

**lukenoa31 **ya esta el capitulo perdon por la tardanza y creo que ya viste mi comentario en tu historia grax por el comentario me alegra mucho

**dened01** se de eso de leer todo en una sola noche :S te quedas con ganas de mas pero bueno por fin el capitulo 13 y aun no se decide

**aways mssb** pues ya sabras que pasa espero te guste y si lo se se quedo bueno y este los dejara peor :X

**kona kana lee** si si creo que al igual que en el manga y anime le pasan muchas cosas a la pobre de Lucy pero bueno estos tontos tienen que aprender a entender... y pues espero te guste el capitulo y ahora a leer

**guest** gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que me dejen comentarios... y pues espero te guste este capitulo n.n

**jennynightmare** la historia aun le falta un poco creo... por otro lado que bien que te guste espero sigas comentando

**glorytaa 99** la reaccion de los chicos bueno mas bien ahora toca saber que onda con las gemelas y por que actuan asi... por otro lado sigue comentando me alegra muho que comenten

**fairytail2012** jajaja si ya veo que prefieres el NALU y pues aca estapor fin el nuevo capitulo n.n recuerda seguir comentando eso me alegra

y ahora sin mas ni mas a leer y recuerden

con quien quieren que se quede Lucy?

ahora si a leer!

* * *

-Luna ella es perfecta sé que algo esconde y sé que será perfecto  
-Perfecto en que situación, ellos la buscan y se nos acaba el teatro  
-Sera sencillo nos "perdemos" nos encontramos por "casualidad" la guiamos, nos deshacemos de sus llaves, y ya tenemos nuestro sacrificio  
-Y cuando nos encuentren que hacemos? qué pasa si algo sale mal?  
-La intentamos rescatar, pero no pudimos hacer nada

- no me agrada la idea y lo sabes

-solo eres una cobarde

Flashback  
Así que chicas lo dejo todo en sus manos encontraran como hacerlo…  
dejaron la carta y comenzaron a buscar entre los libros –Lilith mira...-un libro viejo con múltiples hechizos, la llave estaba dibujada en una de sus paginas, venia de todo un poco desde como funcionaba hasta donde se localizaba y la ultima pagina formas de sellarla.

1)Aplicar fuerza con la magia de alguien de la familia poseedora de la llave hasta lograr que todos los recuerdos desaparezcan  
Desventaja: debes hacerlo mientras peleas contra tus miedos vencerlos sin usar tu magia  
Riesgos: perder su magia por completo para encerrar la de la llave y lograr que te obedezca

2) Usar la fuerza de una persona dejando que sus miedos se apoderen de ella hasta llegar el momento de vencerlos requiere un ritual para invocar a todos su miedos desde el mas grabado en su memoria hasta aquel que su mente haya olvidado.  
Desventaja: el ritual con dicha persona debe ser preciso o traerá catástrofes.  
Riesgos: perdida de la memoria totalmente, perdida de su magia o hasta la muerte.

Lu-No crees que es peligroso Lilith  
Li-tal vez pero Luna no debemos arriesgarnos a perder nuestra magia como el abuelo  
Lu-que haremos entonces  
Li-Necesitamos ayuda... que tal de algún gremio  
Lu-gente poderosa que venza sus miedos si vencen estará bien pero... Entonces ellos se harían maestros de la llave?  
Li-de acuerdo al ritual si logramos un sacrificio de sangre de esa persona uniéndola a la nuestra podremos usar su poder—Lilith mostraba otro libro a Luna  
Lu-usar a la persona querrás decir, Lilith eso no seria correcto  
Li-no la usaremos solo nos prestara su magia y si hacemos esto bien nadie perderá nada  
Lu-podríamos esforzarnos hasta tener el suficiente poder y..  
Li-no hay tiempo-aventó un libro sobre el escritorio frente a Luna  
Lu-solo se puede hacer en este año...  
Li-una vez cada 50 años y justo este es el momento...-Luna leyó e hizo conclusiones rápido con algo de tristeza vio que su hermana tenia razón  
Lu-pero su magia se liberara en algún punto  
Li-cuando su maestro muera y entonces será responsabilidad de nuestros descendientes-Luna leía lo que Lilith ya sabia con certeza-Así es, el abuelo lo hizo mal mama no pudo le dio miedo perder su magia y no se atrevió a usar a alguien, además si perdemos nuestra magia no podremos enseñarles a nuestros hijos como sellarla cuando sea su turno  
Fin del flashback

.

.

W- Erza... Donde encontraremos a Lucy y por qué a Lucy  
E-eso lo sabe Charle  
C-no se Wendy solo son imágenes de mi cabeza no estoy segura de nada  
H-pero Lucy esta con Loki  
E-prácticamente esta sola, Loki es uno de sus espíritus y ella va sola, sola con su magia  
H-Lucy-Happy se preocupo por su nakama extendió sus alas tomo a Erza, Charle hizo lo mismo con Wendy  
E-Wendy busca Natsu dile que nos vemos en el claro... ahora  
E-nosotros buscaremos a Gray  
H-aye

.

.

.  
Lo-Lucy ya te sientes mejor  
L-gracias Loki me reconforto mucho pero deberíamos seguir nuestra búsqueda  
Lo-no entiendo por qué acá no hay ningún monstruo  
L-crees que deberíamos investigar  
Lo-pienso que deberías buscar a los chicos tengo un mal presentimiento  
L-Loki me permites debo cerrar tu puerta para invocar a Crux  
Lo-de acuerdo princesa  
El viejo Crux parecía dormir mientras buscaba información  
C-llave de los recuerdos perdidos conserva una magia muy interesante solo se sabe que guarda las memorias de la gente aquello que no quieres recordar  
L-pero... No entiendo  
C-al parecer te recuerda aquello que has olvidado te enseña aquellas memorias perdidas, todo lo que quieras o no recordar ella te lo proporciona  
L-de que manera  
C-esa parte no la se... Pero sé que no es del todo bueno  
L-arigatou Crux  
Lucy cerro la puerta miro la llave de Loki seguro esperaba por su llamado pero guardo la llave-lo siento necesito recuperar mis memorias y esto me ayudara de un modo u otro eso lo se

.

.

G-Hey Luna no te quedas tan atras  
Li-es hora Luna ella esta en el lugar  
Lu-bien  
N-hey Lilith con quien hablas

Lilith se comenzaba a ocultar alejándose poco a poco no quería que pareciera tan al propósito como en realidad era  
-es que acaso te preocupas por mi Natsu querido  
-tu lo dijiste si te pasa algo a mi no me importaría, pero si tu padre le hace algo al gremio, no me lo perdonaría  
-aww Natsu sabes que me quieres ya acéptalo  
-quererte ni que fueras Lucy  
-Lucy Lucy Lucy no te sabes otro nombre  
-tsch calla,

Luna se iba separando de Gray quedándose cada vez mas atrás  
-hey princesita-dijo algo sarcástico-si te quedas te quedaste entiendes  
-humm Gray eres muy malo conmigo te alejas de mi sin pensar en mis sentimientos  
-tu te quedas no es mi culpa apúrate si te pierdo Erza me matara o peor...  
-podrías escapar conmigo nee Gray tu y yo juntos  
-sueñas niña ya te lo dije soy de alguien y ese alguien esta cerca lo presiento  
-dime querido que tiene ella para que la quieras proteger tanto  
-simplemente es ella  
-vamos todos la sobreprotegen  
-eso es porque siempre sale lastimada por nuestra culpa  
-y por qué no me proteges a mi-la chica le abrazo el brazo, pero no de una forma seductora sino mas bien como juguetona  
-aléjate bicho eres pegajoso-Gray rio un poco de su propia broma  
-eres un grosero-la chica se separo poniendo sus manos en su cintura y poniendo una cara de supuesto enojo que era mas bien como de risa  
-o vamos bicho, o bueno princesa bicho vamos camina ya-tal vez solo tal vez era cierto que era un poco mas agradable cuando no intentaba seducirlo-camina Luna  
-claro-la chica dio un paso para después caer-itaaaii  
-estas bien-cabe decir que no había mucha preocupación en su voz  
-si-se intento levantar mas su pie estaba torcido y callo de nuevo-gomenasai yo eto gome-fue entonces que la voz de su hermana "con esa actitud no lo acercaras vamos que quiere aun chica fuerte y sexi no a una niña débil y tierna" que tal si no tenia razón pero su hermana siempre la había tenido -mmm solo es el pie  
-bien nos sentaremos unos minutos y continuamos -ella solo asintió  
-y ella bueno tanto ha sufrido para que la protejan tanto  
-pues si y lo ultimo-recordó rápidamente lo de Juvia, movió su cabeza para borrar eso de su cabeza-lo ultimo fue mi culpa

(*Gray POV*)(+luna POV)  
-no creo que debas culparte- *su voz ya no se oía como antes se oía mas…..* -seguramente era inevitable- *Tierna? Buena? no se simplemente diferente antes solo se oía como su hermana* -ella seguramente agradece sus cuidados - *ahora se oía como* -vamos que seguro los quiere mucho- *sonrío y bajo la cabeza para evitar que viera su mirada algo triste ahora era seguro que ella era diferente actuaba como su hermana pero ahora mismo era ella y no su hermana* -lo siento la debes querer mucho  
-creo que no eres como ninguna de ellas no eres lo que pensaba- +eso es bueno o malo? Espera ellas quienes son ellas+

-dijiste ellas  
-si a tu hermana y... A una chica que le hizo mucho daño a Lucy-Luna sintió su corazón estrujarse ella estaba apunto de hacerlo de hacerle daño  
-ella… que le hizo  
-casi la mata...  
-que no te creo  
-ella… no dejare que nadie le haga algo nunca mas  
-que pasaría si le  
-si ella sufre por mi culpa una vez mas si la pierdo yo no podría soportarlo y si alguien le hiciera algo no descansare hasta que la persona pague  
-yo eto por que dices que no me parezco a mi hermana somos el reflejo una de la otra  
-no.. Tu eres diferente cuando quieres serlo y prefiero que asi sea - +el me sonrío me sonrío a mi de verdad no entendía la razón pero... Una vez mas la recordé mi dulce hermanita

-Mira luna si piensas que así vas a traer a Gray estas muy equivocada  
-Llevamos ya 3 meses con esto y... No te entiendo me gusta como soy  
-Así nunca tendrás novio y menos a Gray  
-Y tu que crees que puedes atraer así a Natsu  
-Estoy segura tanto que deberías ser mas como yo y menos como tu

Me levante después del recuerdo ella no sabia nada de mi, si pudiera detener esto, no es justo por que yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero por ella por mi hermana hacia lo que fuera.

Seguimos adelante no tarde mucho en perderme y desaparecer—Lo siento mucho Gray…..-  
Lilith ya me libre de el...-mi voz sonó triste no podía evitarlo, si le hacíamos daño a ella le haría daño a Gray

Li-bien ya te alcanzo  
N-con quien hablas enserio eres rara tan rara como ese collar tuyo  
Li-es un regalo de mi madre con el siento como si siempre estuviera con Luna  
N-aja bueno camina  
Li-hey Natsu dime por que temen tanto que Lucy enfrente a sus pesadillas  
N-no es que no pueda derrotarlas pero tememos a lo que pueda recordar  
Li-es que acaso ah tenido malos recuerdos  
Natsu cayo en cuenta de lo que decía y que estaba hablando de mas-eso no te interesa apúrate debemos hallarla Lilith noto que esta vez no hablaría mas así que comenzó a separase hasta perderse

Natsu olía por todos lados intentando encontrar el dulce olor de Lucy pero se confundía con tantos olores que le era algo difícil de momento vio al cielo era Wendy y Charle que es lo que estaba pasando no podía ser bueno n lo absoluto  
W-Natsu... -gritaba la pequeña dragon slayer  
C-ahí esta Wendy-bajaron al nivel del suelo  
W-Natu Erza dice que vallamos al claro ella fue a buscar a Gray...mmm... Natsu donde esta Lilith  
N-queee ella estaba justo detrás mio si se pierde oh no...  
C-esto me da mala espina  
W-Natsu Erza ordeno que...  
N-lo se aaaa que debo hacer  
W-vayamos con Erza ella sabrá que hacer  
N-me matara eso es seguro

.

.  
H-Erza tal vez deberías deshacerte de tu armadura un momento  
E-no Happy debemos estar preparados para lo que sea  
H-aye...

G-que acaso no son... Happy! Erza! –el chico grito para llamar su atención  
H-eso suena a…  
E-bien Happy lo encontramos..

H-Espera parece estar... Solo?  
G-hey Erza  
E-donde esta la chica  
G-ella esta justo detrás de... mi?  
E—curioso esto no es bueno  
G-Erza por favor no me mates  
E-apresurémonos debemos llegar al claro tengo un mal presentimiento  
G-esto no es bueno en lo absoluto...

.

.

.

Lucy entraba a la cueva mas y mas noto que llegaba a unas especia de lago muy bajo, no había nada mas que agua y piedras que salían del suelo, montículos de arena y piedras de todos tamaños

No veía nada raro en el lugar pero sabia que ahí había algo, eso era definitivo.

Dos chicas observaban desde un punto

-Lilith estas segura

-vamos Luna no te eches para atrás ella es presa fácil para ti en este punto, podre los sellos para alejar a los demás y tu encárgate de dormirla en cuanto te de la señal

-demo…..

-tienes alguna objeción

-n n no….

Lilith colocaba algunos sellos fuera de la cueva para impedir que la vieran el resto del equipo, eso seria suficiente para alejarlos el tiempo suficiente, por otro lado la gemela menor esperaba por la señal que debía recibir….. fue entonces cuando la vio una flama de color verde se asomaba del camino hacia la salida, aun con miedo bajo y se coloco detrás de Lucy, no quería lastimarla en verdad no quería, pero su hermana era mas importante.

Gomene Lucy san—una burbuja estuvo apunto de formarse pero por el mismo miedo e inseguridad no logro formarla bien haciendo que la rubia volteara y viera a su atacante

L-Lu Luna que haces que crees que haces

Li—de verdad que eres inútil hazlo bien ahora—Lucy noto lo que pasaba e intento tomar sus llaves que por algun motivo ya no estaban en sus cinturón sino en la mano de Lilith—ahora hazlo bien

L—luna no lo…..

Lu—gomenasai Lucy san de verdad no quie…—una burbuja encerró a Lucy esto le traía cierta clase de recuerdos pero no sabia por que eso fue lo ultimo que la chica escucho

Las chicas llevaban a Lucy hacia una especie de cueva que estaba en el interior de esta pero mas abajo, en ella había una especie de llave antigua a simple vista parecía cualquier cosa pero estaba rodeada por lo que seria una esfera de energía Lilith comenzó a decir ciertas palabra y en cada párrafo cedía la palabra a Luna pronto el hechizo termino y una ligera capa de energía se sintio desvanecerse, era la única defensa que la familia tenia para si misma, tenían ahora 30 minutos para preparar el ritual que acabaría con el problema de las pesadillas y si algo salía mal con la vida de la chica que estaba frente a ellas.

Lucy dormía o mas bien estaba recostada ya que había perdido el sentido, Luna se dedicaba a a observar como su hermana hacia una herida en el brazo de la Rubia y lo vertía sobre una copa dorada, posterior lo hacia con ella misma y curaba su herida, Luna se acercó y curo la de Lucy por que hacia eso ni siquiera lo sabia ella misma pero sentía que era lo correcto,

Li—te toca—la chica extendió una navaja de plata a las manos de Luna—que esperas también necesito tu sangre..

Lu—h hai…-imitó a su hermana y corto un poco de su piel para derramar un poco de sangre

Li—comencemos con el ritual de sangre, luego haremos el de los recuerdos y por ultimo sellamos la llave

Luna solo asentía, entre las dos dibujaron un especie de cello y comenzaron a resitar el hechizo cambiando en cada párrafo

*****Por este poder que yo tengo te ordeno hoy que nuestros poderes se convinen, con el es seguro que nos prestaras tu fuerza

Con esta energía yo te ordeno que conviertas tu magia en una con la nuestra, con esta energía hoy te digo que tu fuerza será nuestra

Yo te ordeno hoy que por un lanzo de sangre que ahora nos une tu energía será nuestra y lo que obtengas lo obtendremos ambas

Por qué desde ahora en adelante no solo somos tus propietarias

A partir de este momento seremos tus amas hasta que tengamos lo que necesitamos

Hasta que logres nuestro cometido

Hasta ese momento serás libre de estas ataduras de sangre

Y en ese momento tu libertad regresara a ti******

La compa y el sello se iluminaron y pronto la sangre se movió hasta formarse un remolino y vaciarse coloreando el sello de un rojo carmín igual al de la sangre, poco a poco desapareció el sello mostrándose al mismo tiempo en la piel de las gemelas y la rubia el primer ritual estaba completo ahora le tocaba a Lucy recordar…..

* * *

Aimee:recordar oh no recordar

hanna: por que o es bueno

ale:acaso no sabes lo que puede recordar

Lucy: es que me van a matar aaaaaaaaa

Aimee: no Lucy no calma

Hanna: si supiera que eso depende de ella

Ale:bueno no creo que pase a mallores o si?

Lucy: O.o

Aimee: no la asusten

Hanna:asi es mejor a escribir el siguiente capitulo

sayonara mina arigatou por leer...

**dejen sus reviews eso me motiva a seguir**

**.**

**bye**


	14. Chapter 14

weno weno que les puedo decir,ya se que me tarde es que tube un examen muy importante el sabado pasado apenas pude escribir bien bien y bueno fala de inspiracion etc etc etc, bueno es un capitulo muy largo disfrutenlo y quedense en la duda como la mia

**Abii:** jajaja si lo se y se pone mejor bueno ya mero termina la mision pero se pone interesante quien la rescatara?'

**Miriam**: no te preocupes Lucy puede siiii vamos Lucy

**Always mssb**: ya estan cerca tu tranquis auque quien llegara a ella primero

**Guest**: pues ya lo recordo ve como reacciona claro que por el momento tiene otras cosas en la cabeza

**Veronica:** recuerda como dicen en George de la selva aqui nadie muere solo sufren rasguños y raspones

**Lukenoa31**:Loke bueno... como te lo digo Lucy quiere recordar y el no se lo deja asi que hara hasta lo imposible

.

.

.

********* con quien deberia quedarse Lucy***********

.

* * *

Una chica rubia yacía sobre el suelo mientras otras 2 idénticas una de la otra la observaban paradas junto a ella  
Li-es hora del segundo ritual  
Lu-aun no creo que sea buena idea  
Li-ya cállate y no te eches para atrás  
Lu-ha hai...

.

.

Las cosas no iban bien para Lucy era hora de recordar pero a que costo en otro lugar 4 chicos caminaban por el bosque derrotando uno que otro monstruo en su trayecto  
W-demo... Charle no hay ninguna cueva llevamos mucho tiempo caminando y nada  
E-esto no es bueno... Happy Charle busquen desde arriba Natsu ya deja de destruir todo-Dos chicos no dejaban de hacer rabietas Erza ya les había contado todo lo que habían encontrado en la mansión principal y ellos pensaban que en esto las gemelas tenían mucho que ver en la desaparición de Lucy y cuanta razón tenían  
N-no importa si debo destruir todo para encontrarla  
G-Natsu yo tampoco estoy contento pero así no ayudamos mucho  
N-cierra la boca paleta  
G-no quiero pelear mejor sigamos buscando

Continuaban la búsqueda Gray no podía creer que esa chica fuera así vamos que el chico había creído que era diferente y vio que no era así.

.

.

Luna's POV  
-amárrala y despiértala de preferencia, tápale la boca—solo oí lo que Lilith me dijo, fui por ella y la coloque donde me indico, ella ya había puesto 5 piedras unidas por líneas era hora del segundo ritual la coloque de modo que estuviera incada ante mi y comencé a despertarla suavemente

Lucy's POV  
Mis ojos se abrieron encontrando unos que tenían cierto brillo azul, era una de esas gemelas que tantos problemas me estaban causando, pero ella, recordé cuando me ataco, lo había hecho por indicaciones de su hermana. Intente moverme pero no lo logre, sentí mis brazos pegados a mi cuerpo, note entonces que estaba amarrada e incada en el suelo

Luna's POV  
-p por qué?-solo pude oír eso, vi la tristeza en sus ojos es verdad por que lo hacia? siempre era lo mismo yo no quería hacer algo pero Lilith me obligaba a hacerlo. Así perdimos a nuestra madre ella nos quería preparar para enfrentar a la llave, pero Lilith insistió en entrar al bosque y nuestra madre perdió la vida en este lugar por su culpa, ahora otra inocente podría perderla igualmente por su culpa.  
-acaso no te dije que taparas su boca- le oí decir al mismo tiempo que tapaba su boca con un trapo  
-demo… Lilith no es necesario-con una mirada me callo y me hizo bajar la mirada

Lucy's POV  
La vi entristecerse al defenderme y no poder hacer nada, me entristecí con ella pero vi con rabia a su hermana si tuviera mis llaves... Mis llaves busque con la por ellas, finalmente las vi en su cinturón esa chica sufriría las consecuencias cuando me liberara.  
-nadie vendrá a salvarte Lucy.. –hizo una cara de asco al decir mi nombre, a que se refería con que nadie vendría... Era verdad por lo que me contaban siempre necesitaba de su ayuda, de Natsu Gray Erza incluso de Wendy Happy y Charle pero ahora tendría que salir de esto por mi misma- tu simple nombre me da asco no sé que te ven Natsu y Gray no es verdad Luna- vi a la otra chica bajar la mirada, yo la vi desafiante y sentí un golpe en mi estomago que me doblo un poco-pobre tonta ni siquiera puedes defenderte sola-levante la mirada intentando no hacerle caso al dolor, se rio de mi burlonamente y le grito a su hermana.  
Luna estaba a un lado y Lilith se le acerco-prepara todo por el ritual-ella obedeció de inmediato

Luna's POV  
Me acerque a Lucy y le dije apenas en un susurro que me perdonara que no quería hacerlo derrame una lagrima y me la limpie antes de que ella me empezara a molestar.  
Era hora de empezar el ritual Lilith terminó las escrituras alrededor de Lucy y tomo una piedra a la cual transfirió un poco de energía antes de dármela, pase un poco de energía del mismo modo antes de que me la arrebatara, la coloco frente a la rubia y comenzó a recitar el hechizo que traería de regreso todo aquello que hubiese olvidado.

-3 gotas de sueños, 2 piscas de aventuras, 1 puño de fantasías. Ningún recuerdo, sueños olvidados, aventuras vividas , fantasías perdidas traen consigo el recuerdo de las mas grandes pesadillas, un cuervo anunciara la llegada dela media noche y con ello yo te entregare la energía de un león, pues cual serpiente se arrastraran tus miedos y surgirán frente a ti

Lucy's POV  
Vi cuando se me acerco tenia la piedra en sus manos nuevamente entonces la coloco sobre mi frente, brillo al entrar en contacto con mi piel, comencé a oír un sonido agudo en mis oídos y sentí como algo se rompía en mi cabeza ella siguió hablando la piedra dejo de brillar y el sonido se hizo cada vez mas agudo Lilith pronunciaba lo que yo suponía eran las ultimas palabras del hechizo, vi en su rostro una sonrisa diabólica

-Un grito del silencio no basta para evitar estas palabras, tal como un deseo no basta para superar tus miedos, yo los invoco a todos ellos, enfrenta tus miedo vívelos las veces que sea necesario para que los superes para que los venzas.

El sonido se hizo cada vez mas agudo no solo rompía mis tímpanos, sino también algo en mi cabeza, de un momento a otro mi vista se nublo y se obscureció poco a poco hasta que se quedo todo en negro. Mi cabeza daba de vueltas y en un simple movimiento sentí como mi cabeza tocaba el suelo me había doblado por el dolor, entonces sentí todo mi cuerpo caer y así fue; estaba con la mirada vacía mi cuerpo temblaba en el suelo y mis recuerdos... Mis recuerdos volvían deje de temblar al ver a Natsu frente a mi corríamos escapando de una ciudad en llamas mientras reíamos, luego vi mi mano Mira acababa de ponerme el sello que me identificaba como miembro de Fairy Tail. Todas mis memorias comenzaron a pasar frente a mis ojos y con cada uno de mis buenos recuerdos llegaban también aquellos que me daban miedo, peleas perdidas, sufrimiento, y entonces llegaron lo que serian mis últimos recuerdos.

-Ábranse las puertas de las memorias, las puertas de los recuerdos, las puertas de las pesadillas y las puertas de los miedos que nunca volverás a olvidar

Me vi en la mascarada vi mis besos con Gray y Natsu comencé a ver todo y entonces llego eso que tanto ansiaba, la recordé, esa era ella quien casi me había matado, por qué razón? no lo sabia además esos tontos no las habían preferido a ellas solo me habían engañado, así es me habían usado, llegó a mi mente ese conversación que oímos detrás de la puerta Happy Charle Wendy y yo; aparte de todo eso ella casi me mataba.

.

.

.

.

E—tendremos que descansar no podemos seguir buscando así

N—no pienso parar hasta encontrarla

W—demo Natsu kun la noche ha caído son aproximadamente media noche

N—he dicho que no me importa—el chico que ahora estaba en llamas gritaba cual desesperado

G—Natsu sé que no estas feliz con esto mucho menos yo lo estoy pero con gritarle así a Wendy no ganas nada—el mago de hielo se quedo quieto y callado cuando vio los ojos vidriosos del dragon slayer era cierto que también estaba en la misma situación pero en estos momento se sentía imponente como buscar algo que no habían encontrado con la lux del día, como encontrarlo ahora en la obscuridad de la noche

N—no me importa si debo usar toda mi energía en ser una antorcha para hallarla pero no me quedare quito mientras algo le pueda estar pasando lo entiendes—esta vez su mira refleja desafío

E—haz lo que….

G—vamos yo te seguiré tu nos alumbras yo me encargo de la defensa—Natsu asintió ambos voltearon a ver a Erza no iban a aceptar un no como respuesta

E—yo sé que ambos harán lo que quieran pero si la luz del día no podremos hallar algo que no hallamos con ella

N—luz de día es enserio Erza tu mas que nadie pensando en la luz del día que no ves que Lucy es nuestra luz

H—Natsu no…-el pequeño exceed estaba preocupado por su compañero de toda la vida

G—luz del día—una risa irónica salió de su boca—no me importa lo que digas sin ella no habrá mas luz de día, para mi ella es mi Luz no se si el idiota este piense igual que yo pero sin ella, mi luz se quedara apagada de por vida así que en este momento te lo digo Erza o nos ayudas o no estorbes no pienso detenerme solo porque pienses que no podemos hacer algo nadie me va a detener entiéndelo ya—volteo a ver al peli rosa quien solo asintió y se encendió

E—solo quería probarlo—salió en un susurro que solo Wendy y Charle lograron escuchar

W—a que te refieres Erza san

E—me refiero a que quiero saber que son capaces de hacer por ella

C—son capaces de ir en contra de una orden tuya eso es seguro

E—así es uno comete locuras por amor Charle

W—crees que es seguro dejarlo ir

C—acaso estas loca Wendy destruirían todo

H—demo… Erza… ellos…

E—Hey ustedes dos—grito la pelirroja mientras los muchachos las volteaban a ver—vamos todos juntos, debemos encontrar a nuestra nakama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos seguía tirada en el suelo recargada en mi costado derecha oía las voces de las gemelas pero no entendí claramente lo que decían comencé a reincorporarme e intente volver a quedar incada, sentí que alguien me ayudaba entonces vi que estaba ella junto a mi, Luna estaba ayudándome y después me quito el trapo de mi boca-una explicación-eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca quería saber lo que pasaba en estos momentos como habían vuelto mis memorias y para que

Li-no necesitas explicaciones solo basta con que sepas que pelearas con tus pesadillas mientras nosotros usamos esto-Lilith tenia la piedra que había puesto ante mi, la piedra que antes era roja ahora era negra con un brillo dorado  
-luna no entiendo-gire a ver a la gemela que me había ayudado momentos atrás  
Lu-esos son tus miedos Lucy  
L-los sacaron-la vi negar con la cabeza  
Lu-serán un sacrificio para la llave  
Li-tsch ya dije que no necesita saber mas-ella hablo con hipocresía y desprecio  
Lu-y yo digo que merece saber lo que harás con ella-se había levantado de un golpe y retado a su hermana  
Li-haremos Luna haremos-se rio en su cara mientras Luna solo agachaba la cabeza la verdad es que yo no la culpaba pero también es verdad que esto era cosa de ambas  
L-entonces soy una ofrenda-interrumpí comprendiendo un poco la situación  
Li-así es eres la ofrenda-me miraba como si fuera basura y yo le regresaba la mirada con odio entendí el tratar así a tu enemigo pero Luna era su hermana y ella la trataba cual basura como si fuera superior  
Lu-la llave se alimentara de tus miedos y después los hará presentes solo para ti  
Li-nosotras sellaremos su magia con el ultimo ritual y bueno  
-entonces yo tendré que destruirlo antes de que me destruyan-entonces solo soy una distracción  
Lu-nosotras podríamos …  
Li—podemos? No lo pienses podríamos si pero no lo haremos, tu te harás cargo de tus miedos así nos dejas el espacio libre  
-y si no logro...-sentí un poco de miedo en conocer la respuesta, pero sabia que aun así debía saberla era necesario

Lu—debes de… sino…..

Li—fácil o te mueres o pierdes tu magia todo depende de los miedo los mas débiles solo te lastiman, pero los mas fuertes bueno esos se alimentan de tu magia hasta dejarte vacía…..

-vacía—mis ojos se abrieron conforme el miedo me inundaba, perder mi magia, perder a mis amigo, nunca mas poder ver a mis amigos, prefería morir a eso.

Li—desátala, por cierto….. Ni intentes hacernos algo—sonrío misteriosamente mientras Luna se me acercaba y me desataba—ve tu brazo—note que había un vendaje me habían cortado al parecer para sacar mi sangre o algo así, al mismo tiempo las vi a ellas tenían el mismo tipo de vendaje—así es tenemos un pequeño lazo de sangre hasta que decida cortarlo

Lu—eso quiere decir que si nos haces algo tu misma sufrirás las consecuencias—su voz era triste y vaga—me termino de desatar y regreso a su lugar junto a su hermana.

Lilith aventó mis llaves y se dirigió hacia la llave coloco la piedra cerca y se formó una especie de enlace el brillo inundo la cueva y muchas sombras se empezaron a formular eran figuras que yo conocía que yo debía conocer, muchas cosas se formaron frente a mi pero no ninguna me daba tanto miedo como la ultima que se comenzaba a formar, era ella, mi compañera de gremio la causante de mi perdida de memoria, di un paso atrás no sabía por que pero en estos momento me daba mas miedo que antes, tome mis llaves con fuerza no sabia ni como reaccionar. Luna me miraba, vio el miedo que tenía en los ojos y se acercó a mí, o al menos lo intento por que su hermana la tomo del brazo y la jaló bruscamente.

Li—que crees que haces nuestro trabajo es la llave lo que le pase a ella

Lu—no… no la voy a dejar morir igual que a mamá

Lilith se había sorprendido de esa respuesta en gritos que su hermana le había dado, respuesta que iba acompañada de lagrimas yo me estaba acorralando entre la pared sino hacia algo esto iba a salir mal.

.

.

.

.

.

G—aaaaa –un monstro mas había caído, de un momento a otro había aumentado la aparición de estas criaturas

N—no es posible que no aparezca la dichosa cueva por ninguna parte

G—bueno te darás por vencido

N—eso ni pensarlo

E—chicos que no había una cascada por acá

W—es verdad yo la había escuchado cuando Erza y yo caminábamos hacia la casa

C—Happy tu y yo busquemos la cascada

N—pero que tiene que ver la cascada con la cueva

G—la mayoría de veces las cuevas y las cascadas van de la mano

N—soooka entonces si encontramos la cascada la cueva estará cerca

.

.

.

.

Lucy´s POV

Las figuras comenzaban a tomar forma, en mi cabeza resonaban sus palabras quedarme sin mi magia eso nunca yo necesitaba ayuda yo... "nadie te podrá ayudar" es cierto para que rescatarme así podrían estar con ellas sin lastimarme, sin embargo no pienso perder mis llaves ni mi magia, las sombras comenzaban a acorralarme -no perderé no tendré miedo Tauro-tome mi llave y abrí su puerta-a ellos

Tauro atacaba a las sombras que no caían tan fácilmente, de momento sentí un estruendoso golpe en mi costado otra criatura aparecía y me había aventado contra uno de los muros, recordaba esas criaturas algunos eran mis miedos tontos de cuando era una niña otros era de misiones sencillas que había tomado con Natsu y los demás, otro golpe me acertó era rápida en esquivarlos pero no es fácil esquiva criaturas al mismo tiempo.

Luna's POV  
Vi su cuerpo estrellarse en el muro e intente correr para ayudarla no dejaría que muriera por mi culpa por no saberle decir que no a mi hermana cuando era necesario

Quise ayudarla corrí hacia ella, pero alguien me detuvo -ni lo intentes Luna tenemos que sellar la llave sabes que necesito tu magia-sabia que no me soltaría me moleste un poco y zafé mi brazo mira a Lucy caer una vez mas levantarse e Invocar a otro de sus espíritus los monstros caían uno por uno reduciéndose a humo vi la piedra ya no era negra, su color rojizo volvía poco a poco-Luna reacciona si no lo hacemos antes que el rojo termine no podremos sellarla-ella gritaba con furia ayudar a Lucy o sellar la Llave, la llave, claro si la sellaba rápidamente los recuerdos se controlarían por el dueño de la llave, es decir Lilith y yo. Me acerque a Lilith la vi con furia y fui hacia la llave el ultimo ritual estaba por comenzar

.

.

C-Happy ahí-los exceeds habían encontrado la cascada  
H-aye mina síganos

Los chicos seguían a toda velocidad a los exceed con algo de dificultad uno tras otro los chicos llegaron a su destino su respiración un poco acelerada una inmensa cascada caía como podían no haberla visto antes comenzaron a buscar la cueva pero no se veía por ningún lado  
E-busquen cualquier rastro de magia eso nos conducirá a la cueva

W-Erza no entiendo aun para que quieren a Lucy  
E-yo tampoco lo se Wendy pero tenemos que encontrarla antes de que algo malo suceda  
N-tranquilas ya verán que cuando la encontremos todo estará bien ella, ella-bajo un poco la vista era la segunda vez que no podía protegerla  
G-ella es fuerte Natsu-puso su mano en el hombro del peli rosa-no le pasara ella estará bien-era el único que entendía a su compañero, sabia que le dolía el no poder protegerla, él lo había jurado, apretó su puño y una lagrima casi invisible callo por su mejilla

Natsu había visto eso entendió que no era el único que se sentía inútil y no era el único al que le dolía lo que le pasara a Lucy-vamos a buscar de acuerdo tenemos que encontrarla  
Todos se dispersaron la búsqueda seguía en este lugar, sin saberlo estaban tan cerca de ella.

.

.

.

Lucy's POV  
Corría evitando algunos ataques mientras invocaba a sagitario escorpio y tauro, mi respiración era agitada y mis piernas pronto me llevaron a un lugar que reconocía aquel lugar donde las gemelas me habían atacado. El agua corría suavemente es verdad la cueva estaba escondida tras una cascada, rápidamente llame a Aries quien ataco disculpándose como siempre pronto se cerro su llave había hecho suficiente, decidí llamar a virgo quien ataco unas veces mas hasta que todos desaparecieron, mi cuerpo callo rendido ya no podía mas.

Las figuras que se desvanecían en forma de humo habían disminuido demasiado en cantidad pero al mismo tiempo se volvían mas fuertes, estaba muy débil la puerta de virgo se cerro, nada aparecía frente a mi, por un momento sonreí había vencido lo había logrado, fue entonces que comenzó a formarse algo mas no sabia que otra cosa podía figurarse ahora, no quería pensar, no quería nada, solo descansar; mi respiración se había calmado un poco, era lenta pero profunda una esfera de humo se convirtió en agua pura que poco a poco se convirtió en una figura humana, era una figura de mujer, me levante lentamente ya tenia algunas heridas en mi cuerpo pero mas que nada era mi cansancio pues ya había ocupado mucha magia.

La figura por fin estaba completa mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verla parada frente a mi ahí estaba Juvia mi nakama del gremio di un paso atrás, era ella no podía reaccionar que hacer cuando sientes que atacaras a un amigo.

No quería perder mi magia no quería no podía yo... La mire era diferente tenia marcas doradas en el cuello como la llave, sus ojos no tenían mas que un color gris sin vida no era ella solo era un monstro mas, tome mi látigo y llame a acuario como siempre se burlo de mi no le tome importancia reí-a pesar de no tener novio lo has hecho bien pero ahora te demostrare lo que es fuerza-confiaba en ella.

* * *

Hanna: uy uy uy uy Lucy va por buen camino

Aimee:waaa ya que le ayuden que la encuentren ya

Ale:no te alteres ya estan cerca no?

Lucy: hey ya me acorde ysineramente no los quiero ver

Ale:bueno mira es eso o pierdes tu magia

Hanna:yo creo que puede sola

Aimee: ademas te quiere

Hanna:bueno ya se que puede sola asi que dejenla en paz

Ale:bueno bueno mejor dejen sus rewies que eso me alienta mucho a escribir

arigatou por leer dejen rewie


	15. Chapter 15

primero que nada GOMENASAI!  
reslta que bueno entre a medicina, luego ya tenia la mitad del capitulo, me robaron mi memoria con el documento en ella T_T amaba esa memoria, bueno se perdio tube que empezar de cero de nuevo  
ahora respondamos reviwes

X-Jaden-Korr-X:  
claro lo que sea debe hacer se quedo bueno :3 jajaja no fue del todo su culpa XD y pues tecnicamente no es contra Juvia, sino de nuevo no seria capaz de hacerle nada

Always mssb:  
sssssssssss ya recupero la memoria sssssssssss veamos que pasa jajajaja

jennynightmare:  
Lucy Lucy Lucy jajajajaja bueno espero te guste se que tarde demasiado

siki:  
se que no soy buena en redacción lo siento mucho mucho muchisimo pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo

valeryoda03:  
aqui esta porfin depues de milenios pero aqui esta porfin

ami-chan:  
muchos apoyan el GRALU wuhuuuuuuu jajajaja pues no se

kerberosclow:  
que te puedo decir seras la que menos sufrio con el tiempo de la publicacion ajajajajaja

* * *

No quería perder mi magia no quería no podía yo... La mire era diferente tenia marcas doradas en el cuello como la llave, sus ojos no tenían más que un color gris sin vida no era ella solo era un monstruo mas, tome mi látigo y llame a acuario como siempre se burló de mí no le tome importancia reí-a pesar de no tener novio lo has hecho bien niña, pero ahora te demostrare lo que es fuerza-confiaba en ella, si quieres jugar con el agua yo también puedo

No espero mucho antes de atacarme parecía un zombi solo se movía con su mirada fija en mí, solo quería destruirme, comenzó con una explosión de agua que me golpeo directamente aventándome hacia una pared y siendo recibida por una corriente que amortiguo el choque, me moví a un lado mientras acuario formaba una gran ola para atacarla, rápidamente se confundió con ella atravesándola y yendo directo hacia mi intente atacarle de frente con mi látigo pero solo alcance a moverme para esquivarla, pude ver como la ola la azotaba con la pared de la cueva y se levantaba de inmediato, era como si ella no sintiera nada, no había dolor, no había nada, ningún sentimiento, simplemente no era ella.

movía el agua como si fuera la verdadera Juvia, haciendo olas que me perseguía hacia todos lados, y finalmente logro asestar , con cada golpe que me daba se hacía más poderosa y parecía recuperarse de las pocas heridas que yo le ocasionaba, no podía creer lo que me veía me levante mirando a Acuario veía que confiaba en mi así como yo en ella, una vez más me dirigí yo hacia ella, e intente darle con mi látigo mientras acuario de igual manera la atacaba, lo note su punto débil era que se fijaba en mí solo se enfocaba en atacarme y destrozarme. Realizo un movimiento de sus manos y lanzo especies de navajas hechas de agua sentí cortar una parte de mi ropa, solo respire de manera agitada al ver caer algunas piedras que había cortado con ese ataque, si salía herida ella se fortalecía, dejaría que Acuario atacara y yo me concentraría en ser la distracción.

Cañones de agua chocaban contra las paredes, mientras a mí me tocaban con muy poco tenía poca energía pero confiaba en Acuario, noto el plan después de los primeros ataques de Juvia y entonces comenzó a atacarla, ella se defendía pero no la atacaba después del ataque de Acuario me buscaba una vez más para atacarme, no me dejaba si quiera quedarme parada por un minuto, un remolino de agua se forma gracias a Juvia y fue directo se enfocó en mí y decidí recibir el golpe para atacarle con mi látigo, tomándola por sorpresa y aventándola directo a Acuario mientras yo era golpeada y ella al igual, me levante de inmediato al verla estrellarse con la pared y caer al suelo, esta vez se levantó más despacio tal vez no le dolía pero su cuerpo resentía ya los golpes  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna´s POV

Me coloque frente a Lilith y la llave era hora de sellar la magia de la llave, tener el control sobre ella si lo hacía rápido podría ayudar a Lucy, no importaba que después perdiera a Gray si con esto él era feliz y además de eso no se repetiría lo que le sucedió a mamá, suspire y tome las manos de Lilith que ya estaba esperando para comenzar a recitar el ritual

El control de la llave necesitaba de dos cosa en primera una conexión total de nuestras mentes, el recitar el conjuro a la perfección solo era una parte la otra y quizás más importante que eso era eso la conexiones entre nosotras. Tome aire y cerramos los ojos su mano derecha en mi corazón y la mía en el suyo, mientras nuestras manos izquierdas se entrelazaban, esto debía ser rápido.

Sentimos nuestros latido concordar y todo comenzó estábamos conectadas y ahora todo debía comenzar, las manos que estaban entrelazadas bajaron hasta tocar la llave tomándola con suavidad la llave reconocía nuestra presencia eso era obvio pues comenzó a brillar y aun con los ojos cerrados podía notar el resplandor que provenía de ella, entonces ambas comenzamos a hablar solo debía terminar de recitarlo esperar a que la llave respondiera a nosotras.

Dame tu armadura, tu lanza, tu escudo

Déjame controlar tu fuerza y portarte con honor

Déjame ser quien rija sobre lo que necesitas

Y déjame ser quien corrija tus errores

Déjame tener tu poder hasta que mi cuerpo se desvanezca

Quiero ser esta vez quien use tu poder para el bien

Quiero ser aquel que respete tu poder

Quiero poder ser aceptado por ti y más que eso

Quiero compartir mis fuerzas contigo y darte mis sueños y pesadillas para poder pelear juntos

Esta noche yo me nombro no tu dueña si no tu compañera,

Llave que trae los recuerdo a la vida

Llave de la fantasía dame tu poder

Acéptame y comparte tu fuerza conmigo

.

.

.

.

.

Wendy se sentó en una piedra cerca de la cascada, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ya buscando la dichosa cueva pero no la encontraban, estaban cansados pero no dejaban de buscar

N—no entiendo como puede perderse así una cueva

H—aye como se pierden las cuevas?

E—lo se Happy, pero debe estar en algún lado—seguro la única en notar la desesperación de Natsu

G—no puedo siquiera sentir un rastro de magia, nada

N—Erza llevamos buscando horas por acá, no es posible que este en otro lugar—se movía de un lado a otro pero no encontraba nada, estaba nervioso, sentía como si algo le pasara a Lucy no sabía que pero no quería que algo le pasara

G—que tal si nos dispersamos un poco más

C—Wendy y yo iremos por allá

E—Happy vamos

G—eso me deja contigo cenicero

N—no estoy para juegos—es cierto había pasado de la desesperación al enojo

G—cálmate flamita todos estam…- no pudo terminar la palabra cuando el puño de Natsu ya estaba incrustado en su rostro y con esto había sido proyectado a la cascada

N—merecido lo tiene ahora vamos a buscar

W—Gray kun estas bien?—la pequeña se acercaba a la cascada y Gray no salía del agua

E—Gray!—el chico no salía se acercaron todo a ver lo que sucedía vamos siempre se golpeaban entre ellos y no había sido tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente

Comenzaban a asustarse y el no salía, cruzaron la cascada una gran roca fue lo que encontraron, solo pared pero ni rastro del golpe que había recibido Gray al estrellarse con ella, mucho menos rastro alguno de Gray

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy´s POV

Juvia, o más bien la falsa Juvia convertía sus brazos en partes de agua para atacarme con ello, sentía el agua meterse por momentos en mi boca o nariz, tal vez si noria por sus ataques o golpes moriría por ahogarme. No basto mucho para que volviera atacarme con remolinos de agua que me estrellaban contra las paredes, una gran ola la azoto a ella y entonces fue el momento la vi muy débil solo necesitaba un gran golpe vi a acuario estaba ya cansada y cerré su llave, me quede tumbada un poco esperando a tenerla cerca me tomo del cuello, yo solo me reí y llame a géminis necesitaba su fuerza para terminar con esto

Géminis la golpeo antes de convertirse en mí y prestarme su fuerza, la vi retroceder junte mi mano a la de geminis

Sonido del cielo, abre los cielos

Estrellas de todo el universo

Muéstrate ante mí

Con todo tu esplendor

Tetrabiblos, yo soy la soberana de las estrellas

Abre el portal salvaje

Ochenta y ocho estrellas de los cielos

Ábrete

URANO METRIA!

La luz ilumino todo el lugar y al final la vi caer, Géminis desapareció, ella se convertía en humo y poco a poco desaparecía, sentí que caía hacia atrás me estaba desvaneciendo solo me preparaba para sentir el frio piso de la cueva, abrí los ojos al sentir que algo detenía mi caída Loke me tenía en sus brazos

-pensé que te había dicho que si me necesitabas solo debías decir mi nombre princesa

-pensé que estarías enojado conmigo

-eso nunca, descansa ya mi princesa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna´s POV

El resplandor se apagó poco a poco, abrimos los ojos la llave estaba bien, había aceptado ser nuestra Lilith me sonreía—lo logramos Luna, es nuestra, responde a nosotros—sonreí por un momento pero recordé a Lucy busque la piedra era roja una vez más, que había sucedido primero la llave o ella, no estaba segura de nada pero salí corriendo del lugar.

No tarde mucho en llegar el chico de cabello naranja la tenía cargando, por lo que recuerdo era uno de sus espíritus, genial no había perdido su magia, me relaje un poco al verla así era bueno me acerque lentamente el me vio con odio, era obvio que viera así sabiendo que yo había tenido parte de culpa en esto

-que tal esta

Lo—eso no te interesa

La tomo en brazos dispuesto a salir—yo te puedo guiar—me vio y accedió con la cabeza comencé a caminar para ir a su lado cuando detrás de mí llego mi hermana un ataque golpeo de lleno la espalda del chico y volteé para ver que sucedía, Lilith había atacado por la espalda

POV normal

La chica tenía la llave en una mano y la otra extendida por lo que acababa de hacer, su respiración agitada y sus ojos que miraban con furia a Lucy por ver que no había perdido su magia y que estaba a salvo, una flama volvió a formarse en su mano y la lanzo contra Loke que solo intento proteger a Lucy, una barrea de agua se levantó entre la maga de fuego y el espíritu, la otra gemela estaba parada en el medio y de frente a su hermana, la estaba traicionando de acuerdo a los pensamiento de Lilith pero para ella solo era cuidar aquello que Gray quería tanto

Una y otra vez se formaba el fuego se elevaba y atacaba a Loke sin tener respuesta alguna puesto que siempre se ponía en medio una barrera de agua

Lu-no te dejare hacerles daño Lilith

Li-quítate de en medio de una vez

Lu-lo siento pero no lo hare

La pelea entre hermanas crecía, el agua y el fuego chocaban sin resultado alguno las fuerzas era iguales y las magias se contrarrestaban, no parecían avanzar y la furia de Lilith crecía, se echó para atrás, levanto la llave e invoco sus poderes apareciendo algunos monstruos detrás de ella

Lu—sabes que eso no me hará daño

Li—pero sé que no los podrás proteger de mí y de ellos

Loke dejo a Lucy segura, recargada en la pared, y apareció junto a Luna, -no te preocupes yo me encargo de ellos y tú de ella.

.

.

.

.

Gray abrió los ojos, sentía como si hubiera chocado con alguna especie de barrera que lo había absorbido o algo parecido, se sobo la cabeza, veía a Natsu y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuándo choco con algo, era como si hubiera un cristal en medio—aquí estoy, grito una vez y otra sin resultado, estaba en una cueva fue cuando se dio cuenta, una cueva que no podían ver, claro… aquí tenían a Lucy, comenzó a caminar si ellos no le hacían caso no podían verlo era cosa suya el ayudar a Lucy

Si nadie podía entrar él tampoco podía salir, debía buscar a Lucy y luego preocuparse por la salida del lugar, si ella estaba bien no importaba nada más, corrió por el único sendero hasta encontrar más, valla juraría que paso 3 veces por el mismo lugar no encontraba ningún resto de nadie, se recargo en la pared tenía que encontrarla pero como

.

.

.

.

Loke y luna pelaban contra Lilith quien parecía tener más fuerza gracias a la rabia que tenía, su plan era que Lucy perdiera ya fuera la magia o la vida no había tenido resultado ninguna de las 2, los monstruos no dejaban de aparecer Loke estaba algo cansado pero seguía peleando sin importarle que, solo sabía que tenía que proteger a Lucy, Luna por su lado no quería herir a su hermana por lo cual se controlaba un poco, solo necesitaba quitarle la llave, después de eso solo necesitaba distraerla para encerrarla en agua y hacerla perder la conciencia.

Espero el momento preciso el noto la idea, Loke hacia desaparecer a los monstruos estaba lastimado no podría hacer mucho más si Luna no se daba prisa, los monstruos desaparecieron y Lilith ataco a Luna quien fingió recibir el daño pero esquivándolo por muy poco, levanto la llave una vez más para convocar más monstruos justo en el momento en que Loke uso regulus para distraerla un minuto con respecto a la posición de Luna quien la encerró en una burbuja de agua que poco a poco le dejaba sin aire

.

.

.

Después de mucho corre Gray escuchaba ruido de una pelea, un grito se escuchó y todo quedo en silencio, siguió el ruido y encontró cerca de la salida a Lucy tirada en el suelo corrió asustado hacia ella, solo estaba descansando se veía lastimada pero bien, había peleado se había defendido y estaba bien, vio a lo lejos a Loke y a las gemelas una de ellas cayendo de dentro de una burbuja de agua, supuso que era Luna la que estaba de pie igualmente lastimada pero consiente

Luna abrazo a su hermana, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, no era posible que fuera así, Gray tomo a Lucy en sus brazos y se acercó a Loke y Luna quien estaba arrodillada frente a su hermana, Loke volteo y vio a Gray, Luna volteo, al verlo se sentía mal, como una tonta tal vez, solo no quería verlo a los ojos.

G-protegían a Lucy cierto?

L—si—Luna no hablaba solo veía al suelo y acariciaba el cabello de su hermana

G-que tal si quitas nos vamos de este ligar—ella asintió, tomo la llave guardándola en su bolsa e intentando cargar a su hermana, Loke le ayudo y ella los guio a la salida

Lucy comenzó a despertar abrió los ojos un poco noto que su mano estaba sobre la piel fría de alguna persona, miro hacia arriba no era otro sino Gray quien la tenía en sus brazos, se acomodó bien y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, Loke la noto sabía que significaba eso ella estaba en paz, llegaron a la barrera Natsu la golpeaba para intentar abrirla mientras que Erza buscaba una manera de quitarla, sin obtener resultados claros, Luna se acercó quitando unas piedras escondidas y diciendo algunas palabras, pronto desapareció dejando caer a Natsu quien se había recargado en la pared

Loke dejo a Lilith en brazos de Natsu antes de desaparecer, mientras Luna se recargaba con ayuda de Erza, salieron de detrás de la cascada y se encaminaron a casa de las chicas, no tardaron mucho en llegar ahora solo quedaba explicarle al señor Winchester que había sucedido con sus hijas porque estaban heridas y que le había pasado a Lucy…..

* * *

ok si dejamos de lado que Lucy ya recupero la memoria... jajajaj ya quiero ver que le va a hacer a Natsu y a Gray ademas que es lo que sabe Loke...que los demas no... ssssssssssss quiero ver quiero saber

bueno intentare subir lo mas antes que pueda pero con la escuela me es casi imposible eso de estudiar medicina me quita mucho tiempo jajajajaja pero no se preocupen que si le sigo a la historia wuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu

COMENTEN ESO ME DA ANIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR *W*


End file.
